Fate of the Sword Hero
by Silver M
Summary: Semenjak Ia bisa mengingat, Naruto terus memimpikan tentang pedang. Ribuan, ratusan pedang. Tentang api. Dan tentang hidup yang bukan miliknya. Elements from Fate series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto, Fate series dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya.**

* * *

Semenjak Ia bisa mengingat, Naruto terus memimpikan tentang pedang. Ribuan, ratusan pedang. Tentang api. Dan tentang hidup yang bukan miliknya.

_Di awal mimpinya, Ia adalah jiwa yang hilang. Anak yang tidak tahu harus melangkah kemana di dunia yang penuh akan api. Kakinya terus melangkah, melewati dan mengabaikan permintaan tolong orang-orang yang terbakar api di sekelilingnya. Bukan karena Ia tidak mau menolong, tapi karena tidak sanggup menolong._

_ Ia hanyalah anak kecil yang beruntung. Anak kecil, yang entah bagaimana, bisa terus bergerak, terus berjalan dengan tubuh yang sudah rusak. Kakinya telah terbakar. Luka bakar yang akan menghambat orang dewasa berjalan Ia hiraukan demi terus berjalan ke depan ke arah yang tidak pasti._

_ Ia menghirup napas. Bersamaan dengan udara yang Ia hirup, masuk juga asap tebal nan hitam ke paru-parunya. Ia terbatuk keras, suara yang Ia keluarkan seperti hewan yang akan mati. Tapi Ia tidak berhenti berjalan, karena Ia tahu, jika berhenti, nasibnya akan sama dengan orang-orang yang Ia hiraukan dan tinggalkan. _

_ Matanya tidak lagi dapat melihat jauh, terhalang oleh asap hitam dan ari matanya sendiri yang tidak kunjung berhenti turun. Beberapa kali Ia terjatuh, tersandung akan reruntuhan bangungan yang tidak dapat Ia lihat. Sekali lagi Ia jatuh, kali ini tersandung akan jasad seseorang. Namun begitu, Ia akan tetap kembali berdiri._

_ Tidak peduli sebanyak apa Ia terjatuh, sekeras apa Ia terjatuh dan seberapa banyak Ia tidak mau berdiri lagi, Ia tetap menenggakkan diri. Ia tetap berjalan. Karena Ia tidak mau mati, Ia tetap mau bertahan hidup._

_ Telinganya yang masih belum berhenti bekerjai terus-menerus mendengar suara di sekelilingnya. Suara api yang terus berkobar bagaikan musik dari neraka yang memintanya untuk mati. Teriakan, permintaan tolong yang menemani suara api itu bagaikan orkestra yang menunggu kematiannya. Ia hiraukan semua itu, dua kaki terus melangkah tanpa henti._

_ Api tidak hanya merusak kesehatannya, perlahan Ia merasakan api di sekelilingnya merusak hal lain. Ingatannya. Api membara di sekitarnya secara perlahan menghapus ingatannya. Ingatan tentang masa kecilnya adalah yang pertama di hapus. Bersamaan dengan itu, ingatan tentang orang tuanya juga mulai hilang. Dari ingatan terkecil hingga ingatan terkuat yang Ia miliki, semuanya perlahan lepas dari ingatannya._

_ Hingga akhirnya, bocah itu melupakkan namanya. Ia tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan bagaimana asal usulnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasan kenapa Ia terus berjalan. Satu-satunya yang Ia tahu adalah Ia harus terus berjalan. Harus terus bertahan hidup untuk ingatan, untuk memori yang telah Ia lupakan._

_ Sayangnya, Ia hanyalah anak kecil. Tidak peduli seberapa besar keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup, tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup terus melawan api di sekelilingnya. Sekali lagi Ia jatuh, tapi kali ini, Ia tidak dapat lagi berdiri. Tubuhnya sudah begitu rusak untuk melakukan perintahnya._

'_Tolong aku…' Ia ingin meneriakkan itu, tapi sayangnya, mulutnya tidak mau membuka lagi. 'Aku tidak mau mati di sini…'_

_ Ia dapat merasakan matanya mulai memberat, meminta untuk di istirahatkan. Ia lawan permintaan itu. Karena jika Ia menutup matanya sekarang, bocah itu tidak tahu apakah Ia bisa membukanya lagi atau tidak nanti. Jadi terbaring Ia di sana, di antara reruntuhan bangunan, di antara ratusan mayat, berusaha untuk tetap membuka mata beratnya._

_ Api masih membakar di sekeliling bocah itu, asapnya yang tebal berterbangan di bawa udara. Ia tidak dapat melihat langit lagi, pandangannya akan bintang dan bulan tertutupi oleh asap tersebut. Bocah itu menghela napas. Ia mempersiapkan diri akan nasibnya. Matanya sudah terlalu berat untuk terus Ia buka. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup…_

_ Dan kembali terbuka lagi saat merasakan tubuhnya digerakkan._

_ Seorang pria merangkul tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakkan, wajahnya penuh akan debu dan kotoran. Kedua mata pria itu merah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Namun begitu, pria itu tetap tersenyum. Di antara api dan kematian, pria itu tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat begitu indah bagi bocah itu. Senyum itu seakan menggambarkan betapa senangnya pria itu karena berhasil menyelamatkan satu orang._

'_Aku ingin tersenyum seperti itu…' Pikir bocah itu, sebelum kesadarannya hilang._

Saat mimpi itu pertama datang, Naruto hanya perpikir itu adalah mimpi buruk. Oh, betapa salahnya dia. Saat mimpi itu terus berulang-ulang Naruto mimpikan dan saat mimpi-mimpi lain mulai Ia mimpikan, barulah Naruto sadar bahwa itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi buruk. Mimpi-mimpi itu adalah memori. Memori kehidupan milik seseorang bernama Emiya Shirou.

**XxXxX**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melihat di mana Ia berada. Yang Ia lihat adalah ruangan kecil dengan beberapa jendela di dinding, satu lemari kecil, kasur yang Ia tempati dan dua buah pintu. Dengan kata lain, apartemen kecilnya. Setelah mengetahui hal itu, Naruto langsung menghela napas lega.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Mimpi yang Ia dapat kali ini adalah tentang pertarungan melawan seorang _raksasa_. Raksasa dengan tubuh penuh otot yang terlalu besar untuk seorang manusia. Tubuhnya berwarna perunggu, rambut liar dan mata merah yang berkilau. Senjata yang dia gunakan adalah pedangs yang juga kapak. Bukan terbuat dari metal atau plastic, senjata itu lebih seperti batu besar yang berbentuk seperti pedang-kapak. Di mimpi itu, raksasa itu dipanggil _Berserker_. Bukan nama aslinya, melainkan gelar yang mengambarkan dengan jelas apa raksasa itu.

"Heracles… kenapa Ia bisa jadi seperti itu?"

Heracles adalah nama asli dari Berserker. Nama yang begitu terkenal sehingga Naruto tidak harus melihat internet itu mengidentifikasinya.

Heracles, atau Hercules dalam Romawi kuno, adalah Demigod, manusia setengah Dewa yang berasal dari mitologi Yunani. Anak dari Dewa utama Yunani Zeus dan seorang manusia biasa, Alcmene. Legenda paling terkenal Heracles adalah Dua Belas Tugas yang Ia lakukan. Berawal dengan membunuh Singa Nemea, salah satu monster terkuat dari mitologi Yunani yang dikatakan memiliki kulit yang kebal akan senjata tajam, dengan tangan kosong. Dan di akhiri dengan menangkap Cerberus, anjing berkepala tiga penjaga gerbang neraka.

Bagaimana pahlawan hebat seperti Heracles bisa menjadi raksasa yang ada di mimpinya, Naruto tidak tahu. Ah ralat, Ia tahu kenapa Heracles bisa menjadi seperti itu. Naruto hanya tidak dapat menjelaskannya saja. Namun yang pasti, Heracles di mimpinya sangatlah kuat, pantas untuk di sebut sebagai pahlawan terbaik Yunani kuno.

Selain kuat, Berserker juga sangat menakutkan. Raungannya yang memekikkan sampai saat ini masih berdengun di telingan Naruto. Berserker sangat menakutkan sehingga Naruto tidak ingin bertemu, apalagi bertarung di dunia nya dengan makhluk itu. Well, kalaupun Heracles memang ada di dunia nyata, Naruto yakin dia pasti sudah lama mati. Dan pastinya tidak semenakutkan Berserker.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela, melihat matahari sudah bersinar terang. Ia kemudian melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktu 07.01.

"Ah, aku akan terlambat lagi." Naruto berkata.

Tahu bahwa Ia akan terlambat tidak membuat Naruto terburu-buru. Dengan santai Ia turun dari kasurnya dan mulai membersihkan apartemen kecilnya dari sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Apartemen Naruto bisa terbilang kotor, mengingat Ia hanya membersihkannya seminggu sekali. Tidak lama, Naruto berhasil membersihkan apartemennya.

Hal selanjutnya Ia lakukan adalah membuka pintu kamar mandinya, membuka baju dan celananya dan mulai membersihkan diri. Naruto adalah tipe cowok yang tidak mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi, dan benar saja, belum sampai sepuluh menit Ia telah selesai membersihkan diri.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto melihat jam dindingnya yang kali ini menunjukan 08.05.

"Ahh, aku akan benar-benar terlambat."

Tapi masih Ia bertindak dengan santai. Naruto membuka lemari dan mulai memakai seragam sekolahnya. Celana hitam panjang, baju kemeja putih dan blazer hitam. Tidak lupa, Ia juga mengenakan sebuah dasi merah. Selanjutnya, Naruto memakai sepasang sepatu hitam dengan garis merah untuk melengkapi seragamnya.

Ia melihat dirinya di cermin yang ada di dinding dan mendesah, "Hah… rambut."

Rambut Naruto adalah pirang dan entah kenapa tidak mau di atur. Di tambah dengan tubuh tingginya dan caranya memakai dasi yang berantakkan, Naruto terlihat seperti berandalan.

"Inilah kenapa orang menjauhi aku." Ia sekali lagi mendesah.

Perutnya berbunyi, membuat Naruto sadar Ia belum makan apapun sejak tadi malam saat Ia pulang kerja. Berharap Ia masih memiliki makanan tersisa, Naruto membuka kulkas kecil miliknya. Di dalamnya, Ia menemukan beberapa potong roti yang langsung Ia lahap dan sekotak juice jeruk yang langsung Ia ambil. Selain dua hal itu, Naruto tidak menemukan hal lain di dalam kulkasnya.

"Belanja lagi…." Ia menggerutu.

Dengan roti di mulut dan kotak juice di tangan, Naruto kembali melihat jam. 08.30 ditunjukan oleh jarum jam. Naruto menghitung di otaknya, jika lewat jalan biasa akan membutuhnya tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke di sekolah. Jika Ia memotong jalan lewat taman, waktu itu akan terpotong sepuluh menit. Pelajaran dimulai tepat pukul 08.50.

"Aku terlambat!" Ia berteriak dan mulai berlari dengan panik.

**XxXxX**

Ada iblis di hadapan Naruto.

Tubuh iblis itu lebih kecil dari Naruto, hanya mencapai dagunya. Namun itu tidak menghentikan iblis itu untuk menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuknya. Wajah iblis itu seperti terbuat dari keramik, tanpa expresi dan oh begitu dingin sehingga membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Uzumaki-san." Kata itu keluar dari bibir merah sang iblis. Kacamata iblis itu berkilau, menambah keseramannya.

"Iblis…" Naruto bergumam.

Suara yang Ia gunakan sangat kecil, bahkan Ia sendiri kesusahan mendengarnya. Tapi karena iblis jauh lebih superior dari manusia biasa sepertinya, tentu saja iblis di depannya mendengar gumamannya.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang, Uzumaki-san?" Iblis itu kembali berkata.

"Tidak ada Kaichou. Aku hanya bilang kau terlihat cantik pagi ini." Naruto berbohong dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Iblis di depan Naruto bernama Souna Shitori, ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy. Tentu saja dia bukan iblis sungguhan, dia sama manusianya dengan Naruto. Bahkan bagi siswa lain, cewek ini adalah malaikat karena betapa baik dan perhatiannya dia terhadap sesama murid. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Bagi Naruto, gadis ini adalah iblis yang di kirim dari neraka untuk mengganggunya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu Uzumaki-san, jangan sampai terlambat lagi." Souna berujar, satu tangan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Be-begini Souna-chan…" Kacamata iblis di depannya kembali berkilau. Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Maksudku Kaichou! Aku terlambat karena membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalan. Terus karena kasihan, aku juga membantu nenek itu mengangkat lemari yang dia bawa pulang. Dan karena aku terlalu baik, aku juga membantu menurunkan kucingnya yang terjebak di pohon!" Cerita itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut Naruto.

Souna tidak langsung menjawab Naruto, melainkan terus menatapnya dalam diam. Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari tatapannya, keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya. Saat Souna mulai bicara, suara yang Ia keluarkan terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Naruto.

"Jadi nenek itu membawa _lemari_ bersamanya?" Naruto dapat juga mendengar ketidakpercayaan dari perkataan itu.

"Benar Kaichou. Nenek itu sangat kuat." Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu kenapa dia kesusahan menyeberang jalan? Kalau nenek itu kuat, kenapa dia harus meminta bantuanmu menurunkan kucingnya?" Souna mengangkat satu alisnya dengan elegan.

Naruto tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar begitu palsu bahkan di telingannya sendiri. "Hehe…"

Souna menghela napas, Naruto dapat membayangkan asap keluar dari hidungnya bagaikan seorang iblis. "Uzumaki-san…"

"Naruto." Ia mencela. "Panggil aku Naruto."

"_Uzumaki-san_." Souna berkata dengan penekanan di namanya. Naruto tahu untuk sekian kalinya Ia gagal membuat Souna memanggilnya dengan nama pertamanya. "Dalam minggu ini saja, kau sudah empat kali terlambat. Sebagai ketua OSIS di Academy ini, aku tidak tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut."

"Tolong jangan keluarkan aku dari sekolah ini Kaichou! Aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi!" Naruto memohon dengan cepat.

Di sekolah lain, Naruto tahu ketua OSIS tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk mengeluarkan murid dari sekolah. Tapi di Kuoh Academy, Souna bisa melakukannya. Ia tahu ini karena Souna pernah melakukannya.

"Siapa yang berkata akan mengeluarkanmu, Uzumaki-san?" Souna berkata, membuat Naruto bernapas lega. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja. Temui aku nanti sepulang sekolah di ruang OSIS." Ujarnya.

"Baik, tuan putri. Titahmu adalah perintah bagiku." Naruto membungkuk sembilah puluh derajat layaknya seorang butler. Saat Ia kembali berdiri, Ia menemukan Souna menatapnya dengan aneh. "Hehe.." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Uzumaki-san…" Souna menghela napas.

"Maaf Kaichou, aku harus cepat masuk kelas!" Naruto berkata sembari lari melewati Souna, tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya, takut mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Souna selanjutnya.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto pergi, orang lain berjalan mendekati Souna.

"Dia sedikit aneh menurutku." Orang itu berkata.

Souna melihat siapa yang menghampirinya, lalu menyapanya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Rias."

Rias, cewek berambut merah dengan tubuh lebih _berkembang_ dibandingkan Souna balik menganngguk. "Sona." Dia kemudian menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk punggung Naruto yang mulai menghilang. "Uzumaki Naruto. Yatim piatu, tidak memiliki keluarga lain. Tidak punya saudara kandung, paman, bibi ataupun orang lain yang miliki hubungan darah dengannya. Dia tinggalkan di panti asuhan sejak bayi dan mulai hidup sendiri setelah keluar dari sana. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah misteri."

Sona menajamkan matanya. Melihatnya, Rias hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, tidak ada yang special darinya. Nilai akademiknya tergolong rendah. Kekuatan fisiknya sama dengan manusia lainnya. Dia juga penyendiri, di jauhi banyak orang karena penampilannya yang seperti berandalan. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan Uzumaki Naruto dari manusia biasa adalah jumlah mana di dalam tubuhnya. Lebih banyak dari manusia, tapi tidak pernah bergerak. Jadi bisa dikatakan di bukan Magician. Aku juga tidak merasakan Sacred Gear darinya." Rias menarik tatapannya dari Naruto yang telah lama menghilang, dan kembali menatap Sona. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, Sona? Apa karena kemisteriusan asal-usulnya?"

Sona membalas tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari Rias dengan tatapan datar.

"Hyoudou Issei. Manusia biasa dengan keluarga yang biasa pula. Dia dibenci oleh hampir semua penghuni sekolah ini. Mana yang dia miliki jauh lebih sedikit dari manusia biasa. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya spesial adalah Sacred Gear yang dia miliki. Belum terbangun, tapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naga. Kuat, tapi tidak pasti." Sona memberikan seringai kecil pada Rias. "Apa yang membuatmu bergitu tertarik, Rias? Apa karena Sacred Gear-nya?"

Senyum Rias menghilang, seringai Sona makin melebar.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri Rias." Cewek itu berkata lalu beranjak pergi.

Rias terdiram sejenak, lalu bukannya marah karena perkataan Sona yang tergolong kasar, gadis itu malah tertawa.

"Oh ayolah, Sona! Aku hanya penasaran! Jawab aku Sona, kenapa bergitu tertarik dengan Uzumaki-kun?" Ia berkata sembari mengejar Sona.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu tahu." Sona terus berjalan.

"Ayolah Sona, beritahu aku!" Rias membuat wajah cemberut dengan mata besar yang berkilau.

Sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku pada Sona yang terus berjalan. "Tidak."

Tidak mau menyerah, Rias tersenyum sumringah, seakan baru mendapatkan ide yang hebat. "Ne ne, kita tukaran alasan mau? Kau bilang alasanmu tertarik sama Uzumaki-kun dan aku bilang kenapa aku tertarik sama Hyoudou-ku. Kau pasti penasaran juga kan?"

Sona berhenti berjalan, Rias berhenti di sampingnya. Rias tersenyum penuh akan kemenangan. Senyum yang hilang beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tidak." Sona berkata dan kembali berjalan.

"Oh, ayolah Sona!"

**XxXxX**

Bell menandakan waktu istirahat berbunyi dan Naruto tidak menghabiskan waktu sedikitpun untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Ia menghiraukan semua suara protes yang Ia dengar dan segera bergegas menuju kantin, yang untungnya, masih sepi. Naruto membeli dua buah roti dan satu kotak juice jeruk dan kembali berjalan lagi.

Kali ini, Ia berjalan menuju ke belakang gedung utama sekolah. Ia mendudukkan diri di bangku penonton lapangan sepakbola yang berada di antara gebung utama sekolah dan gym sekolah. Matahari tengah bersinar dengan terik, namun untungnya Naruto tidak terkena sinarannya karena adanya atap di atas kepalanya.

Ia menyedot juice jeruknya dan menyandarkan diri di sandaran bangkunya. "Ahh, aku bisa merasakan otakku kembali bekerja."

"Memangnya otakmu pernah bekerja sebelumnya?"

Mendengar suara itu membuat Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping. Hujatan keluar dengan keras dari mulutnya. "Teme! Otakku jauh lebih baik darimu."

Sang teme mengangkat satu alis, "Benarkah? Ah, kau pasti bermimpi." Katanya, dengan nada tidak percaya.

Dengan marah, Naruto menghisap habis juice jeruknya lalu melemparkan kotak itu dengan keras ke arah kepala cowok di sampingnya. Kotak itu di tangkap dengan satu tangan putih, kemudian dengan tanpa melihat, kotak itu dilemparkan ke tong sampah yang ada di belakang Naruto. Seakan dengan gerak lambat, Naruto melihat kotak itu masuk dengan mulus ke tong sampah tersebut.

"Hn." Si pelempar menyeringai.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah arogan itu. Melihat wajah itu selalu membuat amarah Naruto naik, membuatnya melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, teme?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Si teme, adalah salah satu siswa Kuoh Academy seperti Naruto. Mereka adalah dari angkatan yang sama, sekarang berada di kelas tiga. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu popular, teme ini bisa dikatakan sangat popular.

Wajahnya memang Naruto akui tampan, tapi dia selalu tanpa expresi, kecuali seringai kecil. Ini membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa si teme terlihat seperti robot. Tapi bagi siswi-siwi yang melihatnya, mereka akan bilang wajah si teme sangat 'cool'. Cowok itu juga cukup atletis dengan koordinasi tangan dan mata yang baik. Terbukti dari caranya memasukkan sampah ke dalam tong tanpa melihat.

Dua kombinasi ini membuat si teme, nama aslinya Uchiha Sasuke, popular di kalangan siswi Kuoh Academy. Saking populernya Sasuke, dia mendapati julukan Satu dari Dua Pangeran Kuoh Academy. Julukan yang konyol menurut Naruto, tapi tetap membuat emosinya naik setiap mendengar atau memikirkannya.

"Aku mau istirahat, kau pikir mau apa lagi?" Sasuke berkata, jelas mengejek kepintaran Naruto.

"Istirahat di tempat lain! Aku di sini duluan!" Naruto berkata tanpa melihat Sasuke, tahu jika Ia melihat wajah songong itu, emosinya akan kembali naik.

"Kau duluan di sini? Aku yang duluan di sini. Mata kecilmu saja yang tidak melihatku."

"MATAKU TIDAK KECIL!"

Sasuke tidak membalas teriakan Naruto, memilih untuk mulai memakan roti yang ada di tangannya. Naruto, tanpa pilihan lain, juga mulai memakan roti miliknya. Keheningan kembali di antara mereka, sesekali di ganggu oleh suara kunyahan dari mulut mereka. Naruto sekali lagi menghela napas.

"Kau akan cepat tua kalau kau terus menghela napas, dobe."

Naruto tidak membalas kata-kata yang jelas merupakan pancingan itu, Ia menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Kau punya masalah, dobe?" Ssuke bertanya dan kali ini, Naruto menatapnya.

"Kenapa, kau khawatir huh, teme?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau hanya mengangguku dengan helaan napasmu itu."

Kali ini, giliran Naruto yang menyeringai. "Ah ah, aku tahu kau peduli padaku Sasuke." Beberapa saat kemudian, seringai Naruto menghilang. "Tapi ya, ada sesuatu di pikiranku."

"Benarkah? Berarti selama otakmu itu bukan pajangan semata." Saat Naruto tidak membalas, wajah Sasuke berubah serius. "Mimpimu lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mimpi itu semakin sering datang. Itu juga terasa jauh lebih nyata."

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan mimpimu itu padaku." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan mimpi-mimpiku."

Tiba-tiba, wajah Sasuke berubah serius. Naruto dapat melihat mata hitamnya menajam. "Aku akan percaya. Mimpimu tidak akan seaneh hidupku dan apa yang sudah aku alami."

Naruto terdiam, benar-benar memikirkan untuk memberitahu Sasuke mimpinya atau tidak. Seperti yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya, Ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang mimpinya pada siapapun, satu-satunya orang yang tahu Ia memiliki mimpi yang berbeda adalah Sasuke. Rivalnya ini juga hanya tahu itu, tapi tidak isi mimpi tersebut.

Ini adalah ke sekian kalinya Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mendengarkan isi mimpi Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih belum mengatakannya pada Sasuke, dan itu bukan karena Ia tidak percaya pada Sasuke. Sebaliknya, Sasuke bisa dibilang salah satu orang yang paling Ia percayai di dunia. Cowok itu akan menggunakan apa yang dia tahu tentang dirinya untuk mengejek Naruto, tapi dia tidak akan membeberkan rahasia yang Naruto bagi dengannya kepada orang lain.

Namun begitu, Naruto merasa Ia tidak bisa memberitahu isi mimpinya pada orang lain, bahkan Sasuke. Ada perasaan di dalam hatinya yang mengatakan isi mimpinya adalah hal paling pribadi yang Ia miliki. Rahasia yang tidak bisa Ia bagi dengan siapapun. Karena itu, Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin lain kali." Ujarnya. Kemudian menambahkan, "Aku haus lagi. Aku pergi beli minum dulu." Naruto beranjak pergi tanpa penjelasan lain.

Sasuke menatap Nauto sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahunya, tatapan Ia kembalikan ke lapangan bola yang kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia merasakan orang lain duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa melihat siapa itu, Sasuke berbicara.

"Bau apa yang kau cium?"

"Besi." Suara yang membalasnya sangat jelas milik seorang cewek.

"Hn." Sasuke menggerutu. "Beri tahu itu pada Buchou."

Tangan dengan telapak menadah terjulurkan ke wajah Sasuke. Ia melihat ke samping, menemui wajah tanpa expresi seorang cewek menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Salah satu alis mata Sasuke mulai berkedut. Ia tahu benar apa yang gadis ini mau.

"Minta manisanmu sama Buchou atau Akeno, Koneko."

Tangan di depan wajahnya tidak bergerak, wajah gadis di depannya, Koneko, makin mendekat.

"Aku tidak punya permen, Koneko."

"Bohong." Jawab spontan datang dari cewek itu.

Kedutan di alis Sasuke semakin menguat, sebelum akhirnya sang Uchiha mengeluarkan suara menyerah. Di bawah tatapan dari mata kuning Koneko, Sasuke mengeluarkan dua bungkus permen dari sakunya. Belum sempat Ia melakukan apapun, Koneko sudah merampas permen-permen itu dari tangannya dan mulai menjauh. Cewek itu menjauh dengan begitu cepat, seakan takut permennya akan di ambil kembali.

"Kucing rakus." Sasuke berujar.

**XxXxX**

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto melihat cowok di depannya dengan tatapan tidak tertarik, "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya sembari meminum juice jeruknya.

"Naruto-san!" Cowok berambut coklat itu mengulang lagi, senyum luar biasa lebar ada di wajahnya. "Mau tahu tidak? Aku sudah punya pacar!"

Juice jeruk Naruto tersembur keluar dari mulutnya. Sembari terbatuk-batuk, Ia menoleh ke cowok di sampingnya. "Kau serius, Issei? Ada cewek yang mau denganmu?" Kemudian, Naruto menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Issei dari dahinya. "Huh, tidak panas sama sekali."

Cowok berambut coklat itu, Issei, menyingkirkan tangan Naruto kepalanya."Aku serius Naruto-san! Lebih lagi, bukan aku yang nembak. Dia yang nembak aku!"

"Issei, Issei, Issei." Naruto berujar sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Khayalanmu sudah terlalu jauh, nak. Kembalilah sebelum terlambat." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Issei, seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"Aku super duper serius, Naruto-san!" Issei bergerak sedikit menjauh dari tangan Naruto, kemudian dia mulai mengotak-atik smartphone miliknya sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan layar handphone nya ke Naruto, "Lihat, ini buktinya! Ini foto pacarku."

Naruto sedikit memasatkan matanya. Di layar handphone Issei terpajang foto seorang cewek dalam seragam sekolah. Rambut cewek itu hitam panjang, sampai ke pinggulnya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan kemeja putih ketat, menunjukan perkembangan dadanya. Untuk bawahan, cewek di foto itu mengenakan rok hitam pendek, kaos kaki putih panjang dan sepatu hitam. Naruto memasatkan matanya lagi, mendapati mata cewek tersebut adalah ungu.

Belum sempat Ia melihat dengan lebih jelas, Issei sudah menarik kembali handphonenya. "Eits, jangan lihat lama-lama. Nanti kau iri, Naruto-san." Dari nada suaranya, jelas Issei sangat senang akan perkembangan kehidupan percintaannya.

"Whoa, cewek itu cantik Issei. Dan kau bilang dia yang nembak?" Naruto bertanya, di jawab dengan anggukan kuat dari Issei. "Kau santet ya?"

"Enak saja!" Issei langsung menyatakan ketidak setujuannya dengan teriakan keras, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Perhatian itu langsung menghilang setelah mereka sadar siapa yang membuat suara gaduh tersebut.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Santai, Issei. Aku bercanda. Jadi siapa namanya?"

Issei berhenti cemberut dan mulai tersenyum. "Yuuma Amano."

"Damn, namanya bagus juga." Naruto menggerutu, namun masih tersenyum. "Wajah cantik, tubuh _aduhai_. Paket lengkap ini! Kenapa dia bisa suka kau, Issei?" Ia bertanya, tidak terlalu serius mengharapkan jawaban.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu juga Naruto-san." Issei berujar sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang Naruto tahu, sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Dia tiba-tiba aja nembak aku."

"Jodohmu dia mungkin." Naruto memberi Issei satu jempol. "Jaga yang baik aja."

"Pasti!"

Naruto kemudian merangkul kepala Issei dengan satu tangan, membawa kepala mereka berdekatan. "Jadi, ada yang bagus minggu ini?" Ia bertanya dengan penuh keseriusan, suaranya rendah agar hanya bisa di dengar Issei.

Seketika, Issei juga berubah serius. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan expresi mambatu. "Aku punya satu yang bagus."

"Siapa dan berapa lama?"

"Anri Okita. Dua jam tiga puluh menit."

"Anri Okita, huh. Aku kira dia sudah pensiun."

"Memang. Ini bisa di bilang karya terakhirnya."

Naruto tertawa tiba-tiba, mengejutkan siswa-siswi di sekeliling mereka. Namun tidak Issei. Dia ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merah dengan mata yang membentuk hati. Bagi siapapun yang melihat expresi mereka saat itu pasti langsung tahu expresi apa yang mereka kenakan.

Tawa itu menghilang lagi seketika, expresi serius kembali ke wajah dua cowok tersebut.

"Berikan paketnya padaku." Naruto berkata, mata terus bergerak waspada.

"Jaga baik-baik." Issei berkata. Tanganya memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Naruto.

"Aku akan mati sebelum membiarkannya rusak." Naruto bersumpah.

**XxXxX**

Bel pulang sudah lama berhenti, tapi Naruto masih berada di kampus sekolah. Perintah Souna berdengung di telinganya. Ia bisa saja menghiraukan perintah itu dan pulang saat ini juga. Tapi, sayangnya Ia tidak berani melakukannya. Iblis itu pasti akan melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyakitkan dan memalukan apa bila Ia tidak menemuinya saat ini.

Jadi, dengan terpaksa, Naruto mulai bergerak menuju tempat pertemuan mereka. Langkahnya sengaja Ia lambatkan selambat mungkin, berharap jika Ia lambat datangnya, Souna akan terlanjur bosan dan akan pulang duluan. Lima belas menit kemudian, dia sampai ke ruang OSIS, di perjalanan Ia tidak menemui murid lain.

Mengatakan ruang OSIS adalah ruangan sangatlah tidak sesuai. Lebih tepatnya adalah gedung. OSIS memiliki gedung mereka sendiri. Sama halnya dengan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa OSIS dan klub yang anggotanya sedikit harus menggunakan sebuah untuk mereka sendiri, tapi Ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu peduli dengan ketidakadaan logika tersebut.

Gedung OSIS, sejauh yang Naruto tahu, memiliki gaya eropa. Dengan pintu tinggi dan atap yang lebih tinggi pula. Dan ruangan ketua OSIS berada di lantai tiga, yang artinya Naruto harus memanjat tangga. Untungnya, semua lampu masih hidup. Jika tidak, dengan ketakutannya akan hantu, Naruto tidak yakin Ia bisa berjalan menuju lantai tiga.

Tidak lama, Naruto sampai di dua buah pintu besar. Perlahan, Ia membuka pintu itu cukup lebar untuk membiarkannya masuk. Ruangan ketua OSIS cukup besar, bahkan lebih besar dari apartemennya. Lantainya di alasi dengan karpet merah, ada meja persegi panjang dan sofa di sisi kanan Naruto. Dindingnya di di penuh pajangan dan rak yang berisi buku. Jendela transparan membantu penerangan ruangan ini.

Dan tepat di depan Naruto, duduk di belakang meja megah dengan tatapan menuju padanya adalah Souna.

"Kaichou." Sapa Naruto.

"Duduk, Uzumaki-san." Souna menunjuk kursi di depan meja.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto langsung duduk. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa kursi ini pastilah mahal, karena kursi yang Ia duduki terasa jauh lebih empuk dibandingkan kasur di apartemennya.

"Kau bisa bermain catur, Uzumaki-san?" Souna bertanya, menunjuk ke catur yang baru Naruto sadari berada di meja tersebut. Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, main denganku."

Naruto mengangguk lagi dan langsung menggerakkan bidak putihnya.

"Selagi kita bermain, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara juga, Uzumaki-san?" Sona menggerakan bidak hitamnya. "Topik pembicaraan kali ini adalah alasan kenapa kau sering terlambat datang ke sekolah."

Naruto membuka mulut ingin menjawab, tapi Souna mengangkat satu tangannya, menghentikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar cerita luar biasamu, Uzumaki-san. Aku mau tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya." Tangan putihnya bergerak menunjuk catur di depan mereka. "Giliranmu."

Naruto membuat gerakannya di papan catur.

"Ini sedikit tidak susah untuk dikatakan." Ujar Naruto. "Malah bisa dibilang aku malu mengatakannya."

"Kau tidak perlu malu denganku Uzumaki-san. Adalah tugas ketua OSIS untuk membatu murid di Academy ini." Souna menggunakan gilirannya.

"Ah, begitu…" Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum menggerakkan bidaknya. "Singkatnya, aku melakukan pekerjaan sampingan."

"Dan?" Souna mengangkat satu alis.

"Kau tidak terkejut aku punya pekerjaan?" Naruto bertanya.

Souna menggunakan gilirannya sebelum kembali menjawab. "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang punya pekerjaan sambilan, Uzumaki-san. Tiga puluh persen siswa di Academy ini memiliki pekerjaan sampingan."

"…Itu fakta baru bagiku." Naruto menggerakkan caturnya.

"Hmm." Souna terlihat berpikir. "Apa pekerjaan itu yang membuatmu datang terlambat?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya. Tidak. Mungkin. Entahlah." Ujarnya, sadar akan akan perkataannya yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Kau bingung?" Souna bertanya sembari menggerakkan bidaknya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Ya, aku rasa aku bingung." Ia kembali menggunakan gilirannya. "Sebagai informasi, shift kerjaku habis jam sepuluh malam. Sebelum jam sebelas aku biasanya sudah ada di rumah."

Sona menggerakkan bidaknya. "Kalau begitu, tidur bukan yang mengganggumu. Jika kau sudah di rumah pukul sebelas malam, berarti kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk tidur."

"Di situ masalahnya, aku tidak tidur. Atau setidaknya, tidak langsung tidur." Naruto menggerakkan bidaknya.

"Oh?" Souna terdengar tertarik. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik, papan catur di depan mereka atau apa yang barusan Ia katakan.

"Aku sering mimpi buruk." Ia menjelaskan, menarik perhatian Souna. "Mimpi burukku datang hampir setiap hari. Jadi, terkadang aku takut untuk tidur. Bahkan aku sering tidak tidur untuk seharian. Tapi kalau aku kelelahan, aku terpaksa harus tidur. Biasanya pukul tiga atau empat subuh."

Souna menggunakan gilirannya. "Dan karena tidurmu yang tidak menentu itu, kau sering kesiangan. Akibatnya, kau terlambat datang sekolah."

"Begitulah." Naruto menggerakkan bidaknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Naruto masuk ke ruangan, Souna menatapnya. "Aku bukan ahli phycology, tapi aku pikir kau harus menceritakan mimpi burukmu itu pada seseorang, Uzumaki-san."

"Aku juga pikir begitu. Tapi…"

"Kau tidak harus langsung menceritakan semuanya, Uzumaki-san." Sona menggerakkan bidaknya. "Ceritakan sebagian saja. Sembunyikan bagian yang tidak mau kau ceritakan. Membicarakan tentang mimpi buruk memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi yang aku tahu, sedikit apapun yang kau bicarakan, itu pasti membantu."

Naruto menggunakan gilirannya. "Akan aku pikirkan lagi." Naruto berkata. Tapi di dalam hatinya, Naruto tahu akan sangat lama baginya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan pernah mendengar mimpinya itu.

"Aku serahkan itu padamu. Aku juga pikir, saat kau punya waktu dan uang, kau harus temui dokter dan cek kesehatanmu. Jadwal tidur tidak teraturmu pasti mengganggu kesehatanmu." Naruto menggerakkan caturnya.

"Ah, aku akan lakukan itu nanti."

"Bagus. Dan untuk hukumanmu…"

Tangan Naruto yang hendak menggerakkan bidaknya berhenti, Ia menatap Souna dengan tidak percaya. "Maksudmu ini bukan hukumanku?!"

Souna mengangguk, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kerasnya suara Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir bermain catur adalah hukuman?"

"Hehe… Aku pikir iya." Naruto membatuk kecil, sedikit malu.

Souna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku dengar kau cukup pandai dalam hal elektronik?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu untuk hukumanmu kali ini, kau harus membetulkan beberapa AC yang rusak di gedung ini."

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, gerbang sekolah akan di tutup sebentar lagi. Kau akan datang lagi besok pagi pukul 08.00 tepat dan salah satu anggota OSIS akan menunjukan AC yang rusak padamu."

"Oh ok –tunggu dulu!" Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke meja, menggetarkan papan catur namun tidak menjatuhkannya. "Tapi besok minggu. Itu hari libur!" Ia berseru.

Kacamata Souna berkilau, padahal Naruto tahu tidak ada cahaya matahari ataupun cahaya kuat di sekeliling mereka. "Jaga sikapmu, Uzumaki-san." Naruto mengangguk sembari berkeringat dingin. "Dan keputusanku tidak akan berubah. Kau membuat kesalahan dan itu adalah hukumanmu."

Naruto membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali, tahu Ia tidak akan bisa membuat Souna mengganti keputusannya. Ia mendesah kecil. "Tch. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang dan kembali lagi besok."

Naruto berdiri, menggunakan giliran menggerakkan caturnya dan berputar di tempat. Ia melangkah tegap keluar sembari berkata. "Checkmate. Sampai nanti, Kaichou."

Jika Naruto berbalik, Ia akan melihat perubahan hebat terjadi pada Souna. Mata cewek itu membulat lebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Kulit putihnya memucat dengan expresi sangat terkejut.

**XxXxX**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tiba di Kuoh Academy tepat pukul delapan pagi. Karena hari ini adalah minggu dan artinya tidak ada pelajaran, Naruto tidak menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Melainkan, Ia menggunakan celana jeans panjang dengan kaos hitam polos dilengkapi dengan sneakers oranye. Susunan yang menurutnya lebih nyaman dari seragam sekolah.

Ada seseorang yang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Seorang cewek dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata hujau mengkilat. Gadis itu memakai seragam sekolah.

"Hi." Ia menyapa sembari berjalan mendekat.

Gadis itu melihatnya dan mengatakan, "Tch. Kau terlambat."

Naruto berhenti di tempat, tiga meter dari cewek di depannya. Pelan-pelan, Ia melihat lagi cewek di depannya. Dia menyandar di besi gerbang sekolah, satu tangan berada di pinggang dan mata yang terlihat bosan. Dan dari caranya berbicara... membuat Naruto berpikir cewek ini adalah bagian dari salah satu geng yang ada di Kuoh.

Gadis itu menyadari tatapan inspeksinya. "Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Ujarnya. Ini semakin meyakinkan Naruto bahwa gadis ini adalah anggota geng. "Aku Nimura Ruruko, anggota OSIS. Ikut aku sekarang." Dengan itu, cewek itu mulai bergerak.

Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa berbicara. Di dalam pikirannya, Ia sedikit terkejut ada orang yang bertingkah seperti berandalan di OSIS yang di pimpin oleh Souna. Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, Ia tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di gedung OSIS. Nimura sekarang tengah membukakan salah satu pintu ruangan yang ada di gedung. Setelah pintu di buka, Naruto dapat melihat alat-alat elektronik dan AC-AC yang harus Ia perbaiki.

"Ada tiga AC yang harus perbaiki di dalam. Semua alat yang mungkin kau butuhkan ada di dalam. Dan ini," Nimura menyodorkan kunci pada Naruto. "Adalah kunci gedung ini. Kunci lagi setelah kau selesai. Dan ingat…"

Nimura memberinya tatapan tajam, angin tiba-tiba bertiup, membuat Naruto merinding.

"Jangan ambil apapun. Kaichou akan tahu kalau kau melakukannya." Tiba-tiba, Nimura tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Nimkati hukumanmu!" Ujarnya dan segera menghilang.

"Ini resmi," Naruto bergumam sendiri. "Anggota OSIS berbahaya semua."

**XxXxX**

Naruto tidak mengatakan dirinya hebat dalam memperbaiki benda. Tapi Ia juga tidak bisa dikatakan pemula. Menjadi yatim piatu membuatnya harus pandai beradaptasi dan harus memiliki skill yang berguna. Memperbaiki peralatan elektronik adalah salah satu skill yang Ia pelajari sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang Ia cukup mahir untuk memperbaiki benda elektronik, inilah alasan kenapa Ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan paruh waktu di sebuah toko elektronik.

Tapi tidak peduli semahir apapun Ia, memperbaiki membutuhkan waktu. Dan ditambah dengan waktu istirahat yang Ia ambil, membuat Naruto baru menyelesaikan hukumannya saat matahari sudah terbenam.

Seperti biasanya, Ia pulang melewati taman yang sepi itu untuk menghemat waktu. Tidak seperti biasanya, ada pemandangan berbeda yang Ia dapati di sana.

Issei terbaring di tanah dengan dada yang bolong dan di depannya terbang di atas tanah dengan bantuan sepasang sayap hitam dan mengenakan pakaian yang sesuai untuk bondage adalah Yuuma Amano. Saking terkejutnya Naruto, Ia menghiraukan fakta bahwa Yuuma sedang terbang, dan kemungkinan besar bukan manusia. Yang menjadi fokusnya adalah apa yang ada di tangan Yuuma. Sebuah senjata, tombak, yang berkilau. Seperti tombak itu terbuat dari cahaya. Merah, darah, mengalir di sepanjang senjata itu.

Darah Issei.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mungkin berteriak kepada bukan-manusia yang memegang senjata adalah hal bodoh untuk dilakukan, tapi Naruto saat ini tidak peduli.

Yuuma menoleh ke arahnya. "Ahh, tikus lain datang untuk dihabisi." Suara bukan-manusia itu kecil, tapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan padanya? Membunuhnya tentu saja."

Dia terlihat begitu tidak peduli, seperti apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan sangatlah tidak penting. "KAU GILA! Apa salah Issei padamu? Kenapa kau membunuhnya begitu saja?!" Mulutnya bergerak dengan sendirinya karena amarah.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk membunuh hama, kan?" Dia berkata, jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir dengan sensual.

"Hama..?" Bahkan dengan amarahnya, Naruto masih sempat bertanya.

"Yep, hama. Seperti hama, kalian manusia berkembang biak terlalu cepat. Apa yang harus kau lakukan saat melihat hama? Kau bunuh, tentu saja! Aku hanya mengikuti logika. Hehe…" Dia mulai tertawa dengan expresi seperti orang gila.

"Hama kau bilang?! Aku bukan hama, Issei bukan hama! Dia punya hidupnya sendiri. Kau tidak berhak mer–" Sesuatu mendesat pipi Naruto, membuatnya berhenti berbicara.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya, jari menyentuh dimana Ia merasakan desatan tersebut. Menarik jarinya, Ia melihat warna merah di sana. Pipi Naruto berdarah, dan Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi….?" Matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat Yuuma.

Salah satu tangan gadis itu dia tarik ke belakang, dan tepat di depan mata Naruto, partikel cahaya mulai berkumpul di sana. Tidak lama, partikel cahaya tersebut menjadi solid dan membentu sebuat senjata. Sebuah tombak.

"Ap-apa- apaan itu?" Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, tidak percaya melihat hal aneh terjadi di depannya.

Keterkejutan itu cukup untuk menghilangkan amarah Naruto dan dengan hilangnya amarah itu, Ia dapat berpikir dengan lebih jelas. Matanya menangkap sayap hitam milik Yuuma.

"Kau bukan manusia…." Ia berkata tanpa Ia sadari. "Makhluk apa kau ini?" Naruto bertanya, mata masih menatap sayap milik Yuuma.

"Siapa bilang aku manusia? Aku jauh lebih tinggi dari kalian hama." Yuuma mendengar pertanyaannya dan menjawab dengan mengejek. "Kau pernah membaca Kitab Suci, tikus? Aku adalah salah satu makhluk yang disebutkan di sana. Malaikat yang lepas dari kekangan surga. Mereka menyebut kaumku, Malaikat Jatuh."

Mulut Naruto terbuka tutup, tidak satupun kalimat keluar dari sana. Ia sunggu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Satu sudut pikirannya mengatakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuuma tidaklah benar. Bahwa apa yang Ia lihat hanyalah ilusi semata, tidak ada yang nyata. Tapi, ketika Ia kembali melihat sosok di depannya sekali lagi. Melihat sayap yang mengepak dan menaikkan debu dan senjata yang terbentuk dari cahaya, Naruto berpaksa harus mempercayai perkataannya.

"Oya? Apa ini? Apa otak hama tidak sanggup melihat kebenaran?" Kata mengejek membuat Naruto keluar dari pikirannya. Di depannya, Yuuma mulai bergerak mendekat.

"Ja-jangan MENDEKAT!" Naruto berteriak, suaranya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Yuuma berhenti di tempat dan tersenyum. Senyum itu adalah senyum paling menyeramkan yang pernah Naruto lihat. Wajah cantik milik Yuuma seperti terbelah dua, senyumannya menyentu dua telinga, menunjukan gigi tajam yang biasa dimiliki oleh hiu. Tubuh Naruto makin bergetar, kaki nya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

"Oh, si tikus akhirnya sadar akan posisinya." Yuuma kembali berbicara. Mulutnya masih tersenyum lebar saat Ia bicara, sehingga Naruto dapat melihat bagian dalam mulutnya yang bergeliat bagaikan cacing. Naruto mengambil lagi satu langkah mundur.

"Di awal, kau begitu sombong. Berteriak, meminta jawaban dariku. Tapi akhirnya kau sadar posisimu. Tidak seperti hama mesum ini," Yuuma, malaikat jatuh, menendang tubuh tidak berdaya Issei hingga jauh. "Sampai akhir dia tidak tahu posisinya. Tapi kau berbeda, kau tahu posisimu. Tenang saja, kematianmu akan jauh lebih menarik." Tangan Yuuma yang memegang senjata cahaya bergerak seperti blur.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu kembali mendesat pipinya, darah hangat mulai mengalir lagi. Kakinya yang sudah lemah karena takut kehilangan tenaga, membuat Naruto jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak berdaya. Saat Ia mencoba menegakkan diri, matanya menangkap pergerakan.

Yuuma mulai bergerak mendekatinya. "Apa yang tunggu, hama? Lari. Larilah seperti tikus. Atau kau akan mati dengan cepat." Partikel cahaya mulai kembali berkumpul di tangan Yuuma.

Naruto tahu Ia harus bergerak sekarang, atau dia akan mati. "Ayo ayo ayo!" Ia memukul-mukul paha kedua kakinya dengan kuat. "Bergerak! Ayo bergerak!" Ia berteriak, menghiraukan tawa Yuuma yang mendengarkannya.

Akhirnya, energy kembali mengalir ke kakinya. Naruto berdiri dan segera berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Segala ke-khawatirannya tentang Issei Ia lupakan, otak lebih berfokus pada keselamatannya sendiri. Ia tidak berlari menuju apartemennya, karena membawa monster ke rumahmu adalah hal yang bodoh untuk di lakukan. Ia juga tidak bisa berlari ke tempat ramai, karena Ia tidak mau melibatkan orang lain ke masalah yang Ia hadapi.

Jadi Naruto berlari ke tempat yang Ia pikir sesuai; hutan. Naruto berharap pohon-pohon akan dapat menghambat monster yang mengejarnya.

Harapan itu hancur saat salah satu tombak cahaya menghancurkan pohon dan menghadang jalannya, memaksa Naruto untuk berbelok. Dengan rasa takut yang semakin memuncak, Naruto terus berlari tanpa henti, sesekali berubah arah saat pohon yang ditebangkan oleh tombak cahaya menghalangi jalannya.

"Lari yang kencang tikus kecil! Buat ini menyenangkan!"

Saat Naruto mendengar suara jahat itu, kakinya Ia paksa untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Tombak cahaya menggores tangannya, tapi Naruto tetap tidak berhenti berlari. Hanya arah larinya Ia benarkan.

"Ah! Ini jauh lebih menarik. Tikus seharusnya lari dengan cepat sepertimu!"

Satu tombak cahaya menggores tangannya lagi. Kemudian tangan satunya. Kemudian kakinya. Karena gelapnya malam dan ini adalah hutan dengan akar di mana-mana, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan tersandung sesuatu. Dan benar saja, saat tombak cahaya menggores kakinya yang lain, Naruto tersandung akar dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Oh apa ini? Bahkan tikuspun bisa jatuh saat berlari." Ejekan sangat kental dari kalimat itu.

Naruto berdiri dan mulai berlari lagi. Tombak cahaya terus menggoresnya, tapi tidak satupun mengenainya pada tempat yang fatal. Naruto tahu ini bukan karena bidikkan Yuuma yang buruk, bukan, monster itu hanya mau mempermainkan Naruto sebelum membunuhnya. Biasanya, Naruto akan marah saat dipermalukan seperti ini, tapi saat ini Ia tidak bisa merasakan amarah. Hanya rasa takut akan kematian yang sampai ke tulang.

"Lari lagi tikusku! Lari yang kencang. Hari masih dini, kau bisa berlari sepanjang malam!"

Oh, betapa inginnya Naruto untuk terus berlari. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto hanya manusia biasa. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Ia berlari, tapi stamina yang Ia miliki sudah semakin menurun. Di tambah dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Naruto kehilangan stamina semakin cepat.

Ia mendengar suara angin, seperti sesuatu telah dilemparkan. Suara ini, suara tombak cahaya dilemparkan, sudah mulai terdengar familiar di telinganya. Naruto berbelok ke kiri, melihat dan mendengar tombak cahaya melewati kepalanya. Ia menambahkan kecepatanya dan tiba-tiba tersandung akar yang tidak Ia lihat.

Tubuh Naruto terhempas ke tanah, momentum membuatnya terguling ke depan beberapa kali sebelum berhenti karena menabrak pohon. Naruto terbaring di sana, punggung menyandar pada pohon dengan tubuh penuh akan luka dan kotoran. Naruto mencoba berdiri, namun gagal. Semua tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

"Oh, apa tikus sudah menyerah?" Ejekan terdengar di telinga Naruto bersamaan dengan munculnya wujud bersayap Yuuma di matanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mendengar ejekan dengan suara menjijikan dari monster di depannya. Rasa takut yang tadinya Ia rasakan sudah lama menghilang, digantikan amarah yang memuncak dalam dirinya. Naruto mengeratkan giginya.

"Menyerah? Hah!" Ia berkata. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" Dia berteriak lalu meludah ke depan. Ludah itu mendarat di wajah Yuuma yang langsung berhenti tersenyum.

Yuuma membawa satu tangan untuk merabah wajahnya, memegang ludah Naruto. Wajah Yuuma langsung berubah, amarah sekarang tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Kau berani…? Kau berani meludahiku?!"

Naruto kembali meludahi Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

"AHHH! CUKUP! Kau tidak akan buat mati dengan mudah! Aku menyiksamu sampai kau memohon untuk di bunuh!" Tombak cahaya muncul di tangan Yuuma, jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Dengan wajah memerah karena marah, Yuuma menusuk bahu kiri Naruto dengan tombak cahaya tersebut.

"ARGH!"

Naruto berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya meronta untuk menjauh. Tapi Yuuma tidak membiarkannya. Dengan senyuman sadistic, dia mendorong lebih dalam tombak cahaya tersebut. Teriakan Naruto makin membesar bersamaan dengan semakin dalamnya tombak cahaya itu ditusukkan ke bahunya. Hingga akhirnya, senjata itu menembus bahu kiri Naruto.

Yuuma mengambil dua langkah mundur dan tertawa kecil, satu tangan menutupi mulutnya seakan malu akan ketawa yang Ia keluarkan. "Bagaimana, tikus? Apa itu sakit? Apa kau mau aku bunuh?"

Diantara rasa sakit luar biasa yang Ia rasakan, Naruto masih dapat mendengar ejekan yang Yuuma lontarkan. Amarah yang sejenak terlupakan kembali lagi. Amarah menggantikan rasa sakit. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, teriakan kesakitan Naruto berhenti. Ia menatap Yuuma dengan tajam, giginya menggertak saat Ia berbicara.

"AKU. TIDAK. AKAN. MEMOHON. PADAMU!"

_**TANG!**_

Suara palu memukul besi terdengar di telinga Naruto. Bersamaan dengan suara itu, Naruto dapat mendengar dan merasakan gear di dalam dirinya mulai berputar. Energy yang tidak Ia kenal mulai mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ma-mana? Kau bisa menggunakan mana?" Yuuma bergumam. "Tidak tidak, kalau kau bisa menggunakannya, kau pasti sudah menggunakannya dari tadi. Kalau begitu, Sacred Gear…?"

Naruto bisa mendengar suara Yuuma, tapi Ia tidak peduli. Energy yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya mulai menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil yang Ia terima. Tenaga yang terkuras habis dapat Ia rasakan kembali terisi. Perlahan, Naruto mulai menegakkan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tombak cahaya yang masih tertancap di bahu kirinya.

Matanya bertemu mata Yuuma, yang sekarang sudah bergerak menjauh darinya. Seringai muncul di wajah Naruto dan perlahan, Ia mulai menarik tombak cahaya dengan kedua tangan. Memegang tombak ini sudah sangat sakit bagi Naruto dan menariknya jauh lebih sakit, tapi Ia tetap melakukannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Matanya tidak Ia alihkan dari mata Yuuma, menikmati shock yang muncul di sana saat Naruto berhasil menarik tombak cahaya itu keluar. Tombak cahaya itu kembali menjadi partikel cahaya saat berhasil di keluarkan dari bahu Naruto, sedikit mengejutkannya.

Naruto dapat merasakan energy asing di dalam tubuhnya mulai memperbaiki bahu kirinya. Tapi ini tidak membuat Naruto lega. Sekarang Ia telah berhasil kembali berdiri, tenaganya telah kembali dan tubuhnya sudah mulai disembuhkan. Semuanya bagus. Tapi ini tidak akan cukup jika Ia tidak bisa mengalahkan monster di depannya. Ia tidak memiliki cara untuk menyerang.

"….Aku memiliki cara untuk menyerang." Naruto bergumam.

Dan benar saja, Naruto memiliki cara untuk menyerang. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan selanjutnya sudah muncul di otak dan pikirannya, bagaikan memori yang sudah lama terpendam.

Naruto membawa tangannya ke depan dada, jari terbuka dan telapak tangan menghadap bawah. Ia menutup mata dan mengambil napas, kemudian mulai mengendalikan energy asing di dalam tubuhnya untuk melakukan apa yang Ia mau.

_**TANG!**_

Palu kembali memukul besi dan gear di jiwanya mulai berputar. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat tangannya. Tangan kanannya kini tengah menggengam sebuah senjata. Sebuah katana yang begitu panjang, jauh dari panjang katana biasanya. Ketika matanya menangkap katana tersebut, cerita hidup mulai masuk ke otaknya.

Dulu, di waktu yang tidak bisa lagi di ingat, hidup seorang pria. Dia adalah seorang petani biasa, hidup dengan sederhana di pedesaan. Suatu hari, Ia bertemu seorang master pedang yang sekarat. Sang petani meminta untuk diajari cara memakai pedang, master pedang setuju. Jadi, sang petani sekarang menjadi pemain pedang.

Sayangnya, belum satu bulan, master pedang itu wafat. Dia belum mengajarkan sesuatu yang berarti pada sang pemain pedang. Tapi, pendekar pedang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan pedangnya, sebuah katana yang terlalu panjang untuk dipakai, dan tidak mau meninggalkannya. Jadi, pria itu memutuskan itu berlatih sendiri.

Dia pergi ke sebuah kuil terpencil di gunung, kuil yang di jaga oleh gerbang merah besar. Di depan gerbang merah itu, pendekar pedang berlatih. Dia tidak tahu banyak tentang seni pedang, tapi menjadi petani mengajarkan jika mau melakukan sesuatu kepada alam, jadilah satu dengan alam. Dia mulai berlatih dengan memotong daun yang jatuh dari pohon. Saat Ia berhasil memotong setiap daun yang Ia mau, pendekar pedang meningkatkan latihannya.

Dia mengincar burung walet yang terbang di sekitarnya. Tapi untung menebas burung walet tidaklah mudah, karena tidak seperti daun, mereka bebas bergerak di udara. Bahkan katana panjangnya tidak dapat menjangkau mereka jika mereka tidak mendekat. Selain itu, burung walet dapat merasakan perubahan angin, dan setiap ayunan pedang yang dia lakukan menimbulkan perubahan angin tersebut.

Singkatnya, apa yang pendekar pedang itu mau lakukan sangatlah sulit, ada yang bilang tidak mungkin. Tapi pendekar pedang itu tetap melakukannya.

Dan setelah sekian lama berlatih, pendekar pedang akhirnya berhasil. Dia berhasil memotong burung walet yang terbang di udara dengan katana panjangnya. Dengan keteguhan dan kesabarannya, pendekar itu berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi satu dengan alam. Setiap tebasan yang kini dia lakukan tidak lagi merubah arah angin. Bisa dikatakan, seni pedangnya sudah sempurna.

Dari situ, dia memutuskan untuk turun dari gunung. Namun sayang, kematian datang padanya sebelum dia bisa melakukan itu. Namun begitu, keahlian pedangnya tetap menjadi terkenal. Tekhnik pedangnya begitu terkenal sehingga banyak yang mengira dia adalah Sasaki Kojirou. Rival dari Miyamoto Musashi, salah satu master pedang terbaik dari Jepang.

Namun kenyataannya tidak begitu, pendekar pedang itu bukanlah Sasaki Kojirou. Dia hanyalah seorang pendekar tanpa nama.

Dan sekarang, semua detail kehidupan pendekar pedang tersebut semenjak dia memegang pedang, ada di otak Naruto. Dan bersamaan dengan memori itu, skill dari pendekar pedang itu sekarang Naruto miliki.

Jantung Naruto yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang, mulai melambat. Katana panjang di tangannya Ia arahkan ke bawah, bunyi yang dibuat katana itu bagaikan musik ditelinganya.

Dia tersenyum pada Yuuma. Bukan senyum mengejek ataupun senyum senang, senyum itu adalah senyum yang muncul karena Naruto ingin tersenyum. Tidak ada emosi yang dominan di dalamnya.

Naruto bisa menyerang sekarang.

"Majulah."

Dan Ia akan menyerang.

**XxXxX**

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tikus di depannya, pikir Raynare. Semenjak senjata itu muncul ditanganya, tikus di depannya mulai berubah. Amarah, emosi yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya kini telah menghilang. Digantikan ketenangan yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

Mata Raynare kembali ke senjata yang dia pedang. Tidak salah lagi, katana itu hanyalah senjata biasa. Tidak ada sedikitpun mana yang dapat Ia rasakan dari katana itu, yang berarti itu hanyalah katana dengan panjang yang berlebihan. Raynare juga yakin, senjata itu bukanlah Sacred Gear. Katana panjang itu bukan keduanya, berarti senjata itu tidak akan bisa melukainya.

Lalu kenapa Raynare merasakan bahaya dari katana itu?

Tikus di depannya menggerakkan katananya. Senyum muncul di wajahnya. Hah, dia tersenyum?

"Majulah."

Itu membuat amarah Raynare memuncak.

"Kau pikir katana kepanjanganmu akan berguna? Kau pikir kau bisa menyakitiku sekarang?!"

Amarah tidak membutakan Raynare, dia merupakan salah satu prajurit Grigori di bawah perintah langsung Kokabiel yang melatihnya dengan keras. Amarah tidak akan membuatnya bertindak ceroboh. Raynare menciptakan satu tombak cahaya dan melemparnya dengan seluruh tenaga. Jika tadi, serangan pasti cukup untuk membunuh tikus di depannya.

Tapi sekarang, tikus itu tidak langsung mati.

Katana panjang yang menghadap tanah di bawa ke atas dengan gerakan yang begitu sempurna. Ujungnya mengenai tombak cahaya milik Raynare, dan membelokkannya ke arah lain. Jauh dari sasaran lain.

Raynare tidak diam saja, Ia menciptakan tombak lain yang langsung dilemparkan. Dengan ini, Ia yakin tikus ini akan mati. Katana miliknya masih berada di atas kepala, sedangkan tombak Raynare mengincar perut si tikus. Katana sepanjang itu pastilah tidak dapat bergerak cepat, tombak cahaya Raynare pasti sudah sampai tujuan sebelum katana itu di ayunkan.

Tapi sekali lagi, hal itu tidak terjadi, katana panjang itu di ayunkan ke bawah tanpa jeda sedikitpun, sekali lagi membelokkan arah tombak cahaya tersebut.

Raynare menggeram. Ia menciptakan tombak cahaya satu persatu dan melemparkannya begitu selesai diciptakan. Satu, tikus itu mungkin bisa mengatasinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Ia menyerang terus menerus? Dia pasti tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Seakan tahu apa yang Raynare pikirkan, manusia di depannya kembali membuktikan betapa salahnya Ia. Katana panjang itu tidak berhenti bergerak. Setiap ayunan yang Ia buat berhasil membelokkan satu tombak cahaya. Ayunan pedang yang seharusnya tidak mungkin dilakukan, dilakukan dengan tenang oleh manusia di depannya.

Mana Raynare mulai menipis, namun Ia tidak berani menghentikan serangan tombak cahaya nya. Dia harus tetap menjaga jarak mereka, jika Raynare membiarkan manusia ini mendekat, Ia pasti akan mati.

Jadi, Raynare terus membuat dan melempar tombak cahaya. Dan manusia di depannya terus membelokkan setiap tombak cahaya tersebut. Membelokkan, bukan mem-block atau menahan tombak cahaya. Mem-block atau menahan berarti seseorang harus menerima serangan tersebut, manusia di depan Raynare tidak melakukan itu. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menerima serangan Raynare, setiap tombak cahaya yang menuju ke arahnya selalu dibelokkan dengan ujung katana yang luar biasa panjang itu.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Ia bergumam

Raynare menggeretakkan gigi, menambah kecepatan menciptakan dan melemparkan tombaknya. Ia harus tetap menjaga jarak.

Di saat yang sama, Raynare menyadari bahwa Ia tidak bisa mengikuti ritme pernapasan manusia ini. Pernapas adalah hal penting bagi setiap petarung, setiap gerakan yang diiringin dengan pengambilan napas yang sesuai akan membuatnya lebih kuat. Pernapas juga diperlukan untuk menjaga stamina dalam pertarung. Bahkan Raynare, sampai saat ini, masih mengatur pernapasannya.

Tapi manusia ini, dia tidak seperti bernapas. Jelas dia bernapas, tapi Raynare tidak dapat melihat ritme pernapasan tersebut. Gerakan yang dia lakukan seharusnya terlalu cepat untuk dilakukan manusia, bahkan untuk Raynare yang bukan manusia, gerakan pria ini sangatlah cepat. Seperti tanpa bernapas, katana itu terus di ayunkan. Raynare mendapatkan perasaan bahwa Ia adalah ikan kecil yang sedang melawan arus deras.

Rasa takut dan panic mulai timbul di hati Raynare.

Tepat saat Ia menyadari ketakutannya, Raynare juga menyadari bahwa Ia telah membuat kesalahan sejak pertarungan di mulai. Ia terlalu fokus akan kecepatan dan keindahan ayunan pedang lawannya. Sehingga tanpa Ia sadari, musuhnya telah mendekat dan sekarang Raynare berada di area jangkau katana panjang itu.

Dengan jarak mereka yang dekat, Raynare dapat melihat manusia ini sama sekali tidak berkeringat. Dan senyuman itu masih ada di wajahnya.

"**Hiken-**"

"Oh shit–"

"**Tsubame Gaeshi**."

Tebasan yang pertama Raynare lihat datang dari kiri, Ia bergerak untuk menangkis. Saat itulah Ia melihat tebasan lain datang dari kanan dan tebasan lain menuju lehernya. Tiga tebasan datang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mata Raynare sempat membulat. Entah bagaimana, musuhnya ini mampu sembuat tiga tebasan sekaligus dengan satu gerakan saja. Mengabaikan peraturan ruang dan waktu.

Tiga tebasan datang padanya, Raynare tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Satu tebasan membelah pahanya hingga ke tulang, tebasan lain menghancurkan tulang rusuk kanannya dan tebasan lain memotong lehernya.

Semua luka itu akan langsung membunuh manusia, tapi Raynare bukan manusia, Ia adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh. Ia masih mampu berdiri dan berbicara.

"…Si…apa…ka…u…?"

Manusia di depannya mengibaskan pedangnya kesamping, membuang darah Raynare dari katana-nya tersebut. Kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Raynare.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Naruto-Fate-DxD.**

**Bagi yang tidak tahu, Naruto disini memiliki set kekuatan dari Emiya Shirou. Singkatnya, dia bisa melihat sejarah dari senjata yang dia lihat sekaligus mengcopy untuk dia pakai sendiri. Dengan kekuatan yang sedikit melemah dari senjata aslinya.**

**Kenapa menggunakan Naruto dan tidak langsung pakai Shirou?**

**Pertama, saya suka Naruto. Dan kedua, sistem kerja sihir di Fate itu rada rumit. Saya tidak percaya diri untuk menjelaskannya.**

**Pertanyaan singkat dari author; Noble Phantasm apa yang ingin kalian munculkan di sini?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Fate series dan Highchool DxD bukan milik saya.**

* * *

Naruto sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata baginya. Ia bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dengan bebas, tanpa ada batasan yang dirasakan seseorang ketika sedang bermimpi. Naruto tidak akan tahu bahwa ini adalah mimpi jika bukan karena apa yang Ia lihat dan di mana Ia sedang berada.

Naruto berdiri di sebuah bukit. Bukit ini terlihat begitu hancur, seperti bekas tempat pertempuran. Tanahnya hitam, dengan api membakar di sana sini. Tidak ada yang bisa hidup di tempat gersang ini. Tapi bukan berarti bukit ini kosong.

Senjata tajam menghuni bukit gersang ini. Pedang, tombak, kapak dan segala jenis senjata tajam tertancap di tanah. Setiap senjata berbeda, tidak satupun di antara mereka ada yang sama. Cerita yang ada bersama mereka unik dan khusus untuk mereka. Ada ratusan, bahkan ribuan senjata tertancam di bukit ini, terlihat menemani satu sama lain, tapi Naruto dapat merasakan kesepian senjata-senjata tersebut.

Semua pedang seperti menunggu, menanti seseorang untuk mencabut mereka dari dari tanah dan menggunakan mereka untuk melakukan hal yang pantas untuk dijadikan legenda. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah datang ke tempat gersang ini. Penantian setiap pedang ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Apa yang Ia lihat dan rasakan ini sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa Ia sedang bermimpi. Tapi sebagai penekanan, Naruto melihat ke langit.

Bukan matahari yang bersinar, yang Naruto dapati adalah gear-gear besar yang berputar mengenai satu sama lain. Naruto tidak terkejut lagi dengan apa yang Ia lihat.

Langit bukit ini seperti sebuah pabrik penempa yang terus menerus membuat pedang tanpa henti. Dan bukit gersang ini sendiri adalah pemakamam untuk setiap pedang yang telah dibuat.

"Tempat ini menarik bukan?"

Naruto tidak sendiri. Berdiri di sampingnya adalah seorang laki-laki tua. Dia menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan tongkat di satu tangannya. Bagi Naruto, dia terlihat begitu tua dengan rambut dan janggutnya yang putih.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya.

"Panggil aku Zelretch." Pria tua itu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan biar aku beri tahu kau ini, kau tidak sedang bermimpi."

Naruto menatap gear-gear di langit, kemudian pedang-pedang yang tertancap di tanah. "Kau pasti bercanda. Tempat ini tidak nyata."

"Kau benar, dunia ini bisa dikatakan tidak nyata." Zelretch membenarkan. "Tapi bukan berarti ini mimpi."

"Yang kau katakan tidak masuk akal." Naruto berujar, "Kau sendiri bilang tempat ini tidak nyata, tapi kau juga bilang ini bukan mimpi."

"Tempat ini memang seharusnya tidak nyata. Tapi karena keteguhan jiwa seseorang, tempat ini terwujud. Melawan peraturan ruang dan waktu. Aku hanya meminjam tempat ini sebentar." Zelretch menjelaskan. Dia kemudian menunjuk pedang yang tertancap tepat di samping Naruto. "Kau tidak percaya ini bukan mimpi. Sebagai bukti, ambil pedang itu."

Naruto menurunkan matanya untuk melihat pedang yang ditunjuk Zelretch. Pedang itu berbentuk unik, berlikuk seperti keris dan memiliki warna hitam mengkilat. Tanpa ragu, jari tangan Naruto menggenggam gagang pedang itu. Pedang itu tertancap cukup dalam, tapi Naruto tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk mencabutnya.

Begitu pedang itu terlepas dari tanah, Naruto menarik napas pendek. Terkejut akan influx informasi yang tiba-tiba mengisi kepalanya.

"Kau tahu pedang apa itu kan?" Zelretch bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk, mata tidak lepas dari pedang legendaris di tangannya. "Hrunting." Ia berkata dengan napas berat. "Hound of the Red Plains."

"Benar. Noble Phantasm dengan karakteristik haus darah yang sesuai dengan penggunanya." Benar sekali, Naruto dapat meraskan keinginan untuk meminum darah dari pedang di tangannya. "Apa kau masih percaya ini mimpi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, pikiran tidak lagi fokus dengan Zelretch. Tangannya ia gerakkan, mengayunkan Hrunting seperti Ia sudah lama menggunakan pedang ini. Jika dipikir, itu memang benar. Naruto sekarang memiliki pengalaman dan skill Beowulf selama Pahlawan itu memegang Hrunting. Tidak salah jika Naruto bilang Ia sudah mengenal lama pedang ini. Sudah tahu setiap seluk beluk pedang ini dan cara terbaik untuk menggunakannya.

"Kau perlu fokus, Uzumaki Naruto." Zelretch berkata setelah Naruto abaikan. Dari suaranya, Zelretch tidak terdengar marah. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto menurunkan pedang legendaris di tangannya kembali ke tanah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Naruto sangat yakin Ia tidak pernah bertemu apa lagi mengenalkan diri kepada pria tua di depannya.

"Di antara semua hal yang aku katakan, itu yang kau khawatirkan?" Zelretch tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang menarik. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku tahu segala hal tentangmu Uzumaki Naruto. Lebih dari kau mengenal dirimu sendiri."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Zelretch mengibas-ngibas satu tangan di depan wajah Naruto. "Kita bisa bahas itu lain waktu. Waktumu tidak banyak. Aku akan memberi tahumu alasan aku membawamu ke sini."

"Tunggu-tunggu." Naruto mencela sebelum Zelretch melanjutkan. "Kau yang membawaku ke sini?" Ia bertanya, tidak yakin.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya menarik kesadaranmu kemari. Tubuhmu sedang sibuk menyembuhkan diri dari luka yang kau dapat." Zelretch menjawab.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mengingat kejadian yang Ia alami sebelumnya. Yuuma. Malaikat Jatuh. Darah. Issei. _Issei_.

"Issei!" Naruto berteriak. Ia mendekat ke Zelretch. "Apa yang terjadi dengan temanku?!" Panik mulai muncul di pikiran Naruto. Dari yang Ia ingat, luka yang Issei alami sangatlah parah. Luka seperti itu biasanya akan membunuh orang dengan pasti. Tapi Naruto tidak mau memikirkan temannya mati.

"Naga itu? Dia baik-baik saja." Pendek, tapi entah kenapa, Naruto langsung mempercayai perkataan Zelretch. Ia menghembuskan napas lega. "Dan sekarang, kita akan membahas apa yang terjadi padamu. Apa yang bisa kau ingat?"

"Ah…" Naruto mulai berusaha mengingat kejadian yang Ia alami. "Aku melihat Issei terluka. Yuuma, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Malaikat Jatuh, ingin membunuhku. Aku berlari ke hutan dan saat aku hampir mati… sesuatu terjadi padaku." Naruto berhenti, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau menggunakan mana dan membangunkan bibit yang aku tanam dalam jiwamu." Zelretch mengangguk.

"Bibit yang kau tanam…?"

"Kau tidak berpikir kemampuan menciptakan senjata dan meniru skill pemiliknya datang tiba-tiba kan?" Zelretch mengangkat satu alisnya ke Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, pipi memerah. Ia mengira kekuatanya datang secara natural. "Kemampuanmu dan memori yang kau miliki itu adalah milik orang lain yang sudah lama mati. Aku mengambilnya dan menanamkannya dalam jiwamu sebagai percobaan."

"Jadi yang menyelamatkan aku adalah kemampuan itu." Naruto bergumam. Kemudian, pikirannya mulai mengarah ke memori yang Zelretch sebutkan. "Memori… memori.. Mimpi burukku!" Naruto menemui mata Zelretch, mengharapkan konfirmasi.

"Benar. Mimpi yang selama ini kau alami adalah memori tersebut." Zelretch membetulkan.

"Damn…"

Selama ini, Naruto berpikir mimpi itu hanya mimpi semata. Mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi membuat Naruto merasa takjub dan kasihan secara bersamaan. Takjub karena segala keluar biasaan yang terjadi dalam mimpinya adalah nyata. Seperti mengetahui bahwa legenda-legenda Pahlawan memang benar adanya. Dan kasihan akan kehidupan Emiya Shirou, orang yang hidupnya Ia mimpikan, yang cukup menyedihkan.

Dia selalu menolong orang lain tanpa mengenal pamrih. Kemanapun dia melangkah, dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak. Emiya Shirou benar-benar seorang Pahlawan di mata Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, kepahlawanan yang dia lakukan tidak di hargai sedikitpun. Bukannya di puji, Emiya Shirou malah di caci maki karena melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak.

Namun dia terus tersenyum. Di antara hinaan dan hujatan, Emiya Shirou terus melakukan tindakan kepahlawanan dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyum itu bahkan masih ada di wajahnya saat Ia mati.

"Tunggu dulu." Sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Naruto. "Maksudmu semua yang ada di mimpiku itu benar-benar nyata? Alaya, Gaia dan Types benar-benar ada?"

Jika itu benar adanya, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Alaya, kumpulan keinginan manusia untuk menghindari kepunahan. Terdengar baik memang, tapi dari ingatan Emiya Shirou, Naruto tahu Alaya tidak sepenuhnya baik. Satu-satunya yang Alaya inginkan adalah menjaga manusia dari kepunahan, tidak lebih dari itu. Dia tidak memikirkan perasaan dan kemauan manusia itu sendiri. Satu kesalahan di buat oleh satu orang, Alaya akan menghukum semua kaumnya.

Belum lagi membicarakan tentang Gaia, keinginan bumi untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Manusia dianggap Gaia sebagai ancaman bagi keselamatan bumi, jadi untuk melindungi bumi, Gaia memutuskan untuk membunuh semua manusia di bumi. Dari keinginan Gaia ini lahirlah sesuatu yang disebut dengan Beast of Gaia, Primate Murder. Seperti nama kreatif-nya, satu-satunya tugas Primate Murder adalah membunuh manusia.

Kedua Perwujudan tanpa emosi itu hampir sama berbahayanya bagi manusia. Tapi setidaknya, mereka tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Ada hukum yang harus mereka turuti. Dan yang paling penting, jika satu membuat pergerakan, yang lain juga akan bergerak untuk menghadangnya. Keduanya akan selalu sibuk menghadapi satu sama lain.

Tapi Types?

Types, bentuk Ultimate dari Planet, sangatlah berbahaya. Hukum yang mengekang mereka sangat sedikit, bahkan tidak ada. Satu napas dari mereka cukup untuk menghancurkan jepang.

Naruto bergidik memikirkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya di duniamu mereka tidak ada. Atau mungkin belum lahir." Mendengarnya membuat Naruto menghela napas lega, Ia tidak perlu memikirkan kehancuran Jepang atau bumi.

Kemudian, satu kata yang Zelretch sebutkan tadi membuat Naruto membeku. "…dunia lain?"

Zelretch mengangguk. "Salah satu aspek dari kekuatanku adalah menjelajahi dunia parallel. Dengan umurku, aku belum bisa menjelajahi semuanya."

"Wow, itu sangat luar biasa."

Menjelajahi dunia parallel terdengar hebat bagi Naruto. Pasti banyak hal berbeda dan menarik yang dapat di lihat dan di alami di dunia yang berbeda. Fakta bahwa Zelretch dapat melakukannya membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa orang tua ini pastilah sangat kuat.

"Waktumu semakin menipis, Uzumaki Naruto. Sekarang diam dan dengarkan aku." Zelretch berkata dengan serius, aura yang dia keluarkan sangat berbeda. Perintah di nadanya terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto, membuatnya tanpa sadar menegapkan punggungnya seperti prajurit yang mau menerima perintah.

"Alaya, Gaia dan Ultimate Ones memang tidak ada di duniamu. Tapi bukan berarti duniamu lebih aman. Iblis, Malaikat dan mahkluk supernatural lain jauh lebih aktif karena tidak adanya Keinginan Manusia dan Keinginan Planet. Bahkan para Dewa masih hidup dan aktif di duniamu." Naruto memasang wajah terkejut yang Zelretch hiraukan. "Dengan kekuatan yang sekarang kau miliki, kau akan menjadi incaran banyak pihak. Musuhmu akan banyak. Kau harus berhati-hati."

"Tentu saja." Naruto berjanji.

"Jangan sampai musuh membuatmu takut. Ingatlah, yang aku berikan padamu adalah sebuah bibit. Terserah padamu bagaimana kau akan menumbuhkannya. Kau bisa membuatnya sama dengan Emiya Shirou. Atau kau bisa menumbuhkannya lebih jauh dan melampaui Emiya Shirou. Dia hanyalah contoh dan petunjuk untukmu. Pilihan ada di tanganmu." Aura yang Zelretch keuarkan menghilang bersamaan dengan kata terakhirnya.

Punggung Naruto kembali seperti biasa, tidak di tegapkan lagi. "Satu pertanyaan lain, Zelretch." Pertanyaan yang mungkin paling penting bagi Naruto saat ini. "Kenapa kau memilih aku? Kenapa kau menanamkan kekuatan Emiya Shirou ke jiwaku?"

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang? Ini adalah percobaanku." Zelretch tersenyum, menunjukan taring yang terlalu panjang untuk seorang manusia. "Plus aku juga ingin melihat kekacauan apa yang bisa kau, seorang Anomaly, buat dengan kekuatan Anomaly lain."

**XxXxX**

Kesadaran datang dengan perlahan. Saat Ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Naruto membuka mata dan langsung menegakkan diri. Hal pertama yang Ia lakukan adalah mengecek luka di bahunya.

Untungnya, bahunya sudah kembali pulih. Tidak ada lagi lubang menembus ke belakang di sana, daging dan kulit kecoklatannya sudah kembali menutup. Naruto memutar bahunya. Saat Ia tidak merasakan sakit di sana, Naruto mengangguk puas.

Tangannya meraba bahu seragam sekolahnya yang sekarang bolong. "Hah, untung aku punya cadangan."

Naruto duduk di kasurnya dalam diam, mencoba mengatur pikirannya yang sedang kacau. Hal yang pertama Ia pikirkan adalah pertemuannya dengan Zelretch. Naruto tahu itu nyata, tapi ada sebagian dari dirinya yang berpikir itu hanyalah khayalan semata.

Jadi, untuk meyakinkan dirinya, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Ia berkonsentrasi, mencoba memunculkan senjata milik Pahlawan yang berasal dari Eropa. Naruto dapat merasakan mana di dalam tubuhnya bergerak, partikel biru juga mulai berterbangan di sekitar tangannya. Tapi setelah beberapa saat menunggu, apa yang Ia inginkan tidak kunjung terwujud.

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum, "Ah! Aku lupa." Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Ada aria yang selalu disebutkan Shirou. Ingat Naruto, ingat."

Aria itu datang ke pikirannya dan dengan senyum percaya diri, Naruto melantunkannya. "_Trace On._"

Seakan merespon, mana di dalam tubuhnya bergerak lebih kencang. Naruto mendengar sebuah ketukan palu jauh di dalam jiwanya. Partikel biru di tangannya terlihat makin banyak, hingga akhirnya, Naruto merasakan berat di tangannya.

Naruto membuka dan melihat Noble Phantasm dengan property Dragon Slayer tertenggam erat di tangannya, Ia tertawa.

"Haha… ini nyata! Aku punya kekuatan sekarang." Dengan satu perintah, Noble Phantasm itu menghilang dari pegangan Naruto. "Ini luar biasa!"

Jadi apa yang Zelretch katakan adalah benar, Naruto sekarang mempunyai kekuatan Emiya Shirou, atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu. Dari mimpinya, dari ingatan Shirou, Naruto tahu pria itu tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan.

Bahkan sihir pribadi milik Shirou, hal yang barusan Naruto lakukan, di sebut juga dengan _Tracing, _tergolong lemah bagi Magi di dunianya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto putus asa, kekuatan Shirou, terutama _Tracing_, tergolong lemah di dunianya karena adanya halangan dari Gaia. Dan tentu saja, Mana yang dimiliki Shirou tergolong di sedikit, sehingga dia tidak bisa bebas menggunakan Noble Phantasm yang dia mau.

Tapi di sini, di dunia Naruto, kedua kelemahan itu tidak begitu berlaku. Zelretch sudah menkonfirmasi bahwa Gaia tidak ada, atau belum aktif, di dunia Naruto. Ia tidak berpikir Zelretch akan berbohong tenang itu padanya. Naruto juga merasakan Mana yang Ia punya jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan Shirou.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa melawan Malaikat Jatuh tanpa terluka lagi."

Sekali Naruto mulai memikirkan tentang Malaikat Jatuh, mau tidak mau pikirannya juga memikirkan tentang Issei. Issei yang terakhir Ia lihat memiliki luka yang jauh lebih parah dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya dari hidung. Ia harus terus berpikir positif. Zelretch sudah bilang bahwa Issei baik-baik saja. Namun begitu, Naruto masih tetap menghawatirkan temannya. Matanya kebetulan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 07.02.

Naruto menggerakan diri menuju kamar mandi. Issei baik-baik saja atau tidak, sekolah pasti tahu. Atau setidaknya, Iblis itu akan tahu.

**XxXxX**

"Uzumaki-san." Iblis menyapa.

"Aku tidak terlambat kali ini, Kaichou." Naruto langsung membalas ucapan Souna yang menghadang jalannya.

"Kau memang tidak terlambat." Naruto mulai menghela napas. "Tapi kau sudah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah."

Helaan napas berhenti. "…Apa?"

Kali ini giliran Souna yang menghela napas. Pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar itu. "Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, Uzumaki-san." Dia terdengar lelah. Dan apa Naruto mendengar nada khawatir di sana?

"Ah, begini Kaichou…."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia sendiri baru sadar sekarang bahwa Ia sudah tertidur selama tiga hari. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Ia merasa begitu lapar sejak bangun tadi.

"….Aku ada urusan keluarga?" Itu terdengar lebih seperti pertanyaan dari pada pernyataan. Bahkan Naruto meringis mendengarnya. Tapi, well, Naruto tidak bisa bilang kalau selama tiga hari dia tertidur karena tubuhnya menyembuhkan luka yang disebabkan oleh Malaikat Jatuh, kan?

"Uzumaki-san…" Souna menghela napas lagi. Biasanya, Naruto akan tersenyum senang. Senang karena mampu membuat cewek yang selalu tenang seperti Souna menjadi, well, tidak tenang. Tapi tidak kali.

"Kau boleh tidak mau mengatakan alasanmu. Tapi lain kali, kalau kau mau tidak masuk sekolah, beri aku kabar. Aku–maksudku sekolah ini menghawatirkanmu." Souna berhenti bicara. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto melihat cewek itu menolak menatap matanya dan memilih untuk melihat sepatunya. Kedua pipinya, Naruto sadari, sedikit memerah.

Naruto berpikir, apa Souna sedang…. Malu?

Ia menatap Souna sekali lagi kemudian mengangguk. Yep, Souna sedang malu. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kaichou, aku tidak tahu kau peduli padaku." Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat terharu. "Aku senang mengetahuinya."

Begitu Naruto selesai berbicara, pipi Souna sudah kembali seperti biasa. Matanya juga kembali menatap mata Naruto. Dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jangan malu begitu Kaichou." Goda Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Oh ayolah Kaichou. Aku tah–"

Souna memotong Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu, _Uzumaki-san_."

Dari nadanya, Naruto tahu jika Ia tidak berhenti menggoda Souna, cewek itu akan melakukan hal luar biasa mengerikan padanya.

"Iya, iya." Naruto menyerah, tapi senyumam di wajahnya tidak menghilang. " …tsundere." Ia bergumam kecil, tahu Souna akan mendengarnya. Naruto ingin melihat reaksi Souna saat di panggil seperti itu.

Dan benar saja, Souna mendengar Naruto. Di balik kacamatanya, kedua mata violet Souna seketika membulat. Wajahnya terlihat shock, tidak percaya akan apa yang Ia dengar. Mulutnya membuka, jelas ingin membantah Naruto, tapi dia menutupnya lagi saat melihat senyum lebar di wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk kekanak-kanakanmu, Uzumaki-san." Souna berputar di tempat, niat jelas terpapar.

Tangan Naruto bergerak, menggenggam tangan Souna, memberhentikannya di tempat. "Hei jangan pergi dulu. Aku bercanda, okay?" Souna tidak menjawab, tapi dia kembali menghadap Naruto. "Maaf kalau aku berlebihan." Ia meminta maaf dengan bersungguh-sungguh, kepala tertunduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Souna tidak kunjung berbicara, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Mata Souna menatap ke bawah, bagi Naruto, dia terlihat tidak yakin.

"Kaichou? Ada apa?" Ia bertanya, agak khawatir.

"…" Naruto mendengar Souna berbicara, tapi Ia tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Suaranya begitu kecil, tidak terdengar seperti suara Souna biasanya, tegas dan besar namun tidak terlalu besar sehingga mengganggu.

"Ada apa, Kaichou?" Naruto bertanya lagi, wajahnya Ia dekatkan ke wajah Souna. Wajah Souna memerah.

"Tanganmu." Akhirnya Naruto mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Souna.

Seketika, Naruto menyadari tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Souna. Reflex, Ia melepaskan tangan Souna dan menarik tangannya. Wajah Naruto kini sama merahnya dengan wajah Souna.

"Ma-maaf, Kaichou. Aku ti-tidak sadar!" Suara Naruto turun dan naik dengan terbata-bata.

"…Tidak masalah, Uzumaki-san. Asal jangan kau lakukan lagi. Setidaknya jangan di depan orang banyak." Naruto tidak bisa mendengar bagian akhir apa yang dikatakan Souna, tapi Ia pikir itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting Souna sudah memaafkannya.

"Ehem." Naruto membatuk, mencoba kembali seperti biasa. Saat Ia kembali berbicara, matanya masih tidak berani menemui mata Souna. "Aku Ingin bertanya, Kaichou."

"Silahkan, Uzumaki-san."

"Bagaimana, eh maksudku…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Lalu, menghiraukan rasa malunya, Ia menatap Souna. "Apa Issei, Hyoudou Issei, datang ke sekolah tiga hari terakhir?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya.

Souna tidak langsung menjawab. Di matanya, Naruto bisa melihat kebingungan dan emosi lain yang tidak bisa Naruto mengerti. Jeda dalam kediaman Souna ini membuat Naruto gugup. Pikirannya mulai berfantasi mengenai keadaan Issei sekarang.

"Dia datang." Jawab Souna, akhirnya. Naruto menghela napas lega, senyum kembali ke wajahnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya?" Ada kecurigaan di pertanyaan itu, bahkan Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada, Kaichou. Aku melihatnya minggu kemarin, sedang kencan dengan cewek. Keadaannya tidak terlihat begitu baik." Setengah kebohongan, karena tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang benar-benar Ia lihat pada Souna.

Souna terdiam, wajah seketika membatu, membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. Namun, kebingungannya segera hilang setelah melihat wajah Souna.

"Kaichou." Ia memanggil, mengejutkan Souna dari apapun yang dia pikirkan. Saat Souna mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Naruto, Ia melanjutkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sekarang, Souna yang terlihat bingung. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia menjawab, jelas tidak terlalu mengerti pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja, Kaichou. Kau kurang tidur." Tangan Naruto bergerak, kedua telapak tangan menakup wajah Souna. Kedua jempolnya Ia gerakkan untuk menggosok kantung mata Souna yang sedikit menghitam. "Lihat ini, kantung matamu hitam keduanya."

Mata biru Naruto bertemu mata violet yang membulat milik Souna, Ia juga merasakan telapak tangannya mulai menghangat. "Wajahmu panas dan juga merah, Kaichou." Kedua jempolnya tidak berhenti bergerak. "Kau boleh menghawatirkan orang lain, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan tentang dirimu. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan memarahi aku?"

Souna tidak menjawab, Naruto melanjutkan. "Kesehatanmu itu lebih penting dari apapun, Kaichou. Kau harus menjaganya." Naruto tersenyum. "Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, kau tidur lebih awal, oke?"

Perlahan, Souna mengangguk.

"Bagus." Naruto memijat kecil wajah Souna dengan tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya. "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak mau terlambat lagi. Sampai nanti, Kaichou." Naruto berkata, sembari berjalan menjauh.

Meninggalkan Souna yang berdiri terdiam dengan wajah merah di sana.

**XxXxX**

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk keluar kelas. Tujuannya kali ini adalah mencari Issei, rasa lapar terlupakan sementara. Souna bilang Issei masuk sekolah tiga hari terakhir dan Naruto tahu cewek itu tidak akan berbohong padanya tentang itu. Tapi Ia harus melihat Issei dengan kedua matanya agar lebih percaya.

Dia menemukan Issei di atap gedung sekolah. Entah bagaimana cowok itu bisa membuka pintu ke atap yang biasanya dikunci. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Cowok yang biasanya selalu periang itu terlihat sedang memiliki masalah besar.

Tapi itu semua tidak teregistrasi di mata Naruto. Karena sekali matanya melihat Issei, Naruto langsung berjalan mendekat dan memberi Issei pelukan besar. Itu tentu saja mengejutkan Issei.

"Na-naruto-san?!"

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Issei." Naruto berkata sembari memeluk keras Issei, semua rasa khawatir dan rasa bersalah yang Ia rasakan seketika hilang.

"Huh?" Issei terdengar bingung. Dan Naruto mengerti itu. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak melihat Naruto di hari minggu kemarin. Pandangannya mungkin sudah kabur karena luka yang dia dapat.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto sebelum melepas pelukannya dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aku juga senang aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-san." Issei berkata, expresi bingung terpapar jelas di wajahnya. "Tapi kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?" Dia bertanya.

Kali ini, Naruto yang kebingungan. "Huh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu Issei? Jelaslah aku bilang begitu. Terakhir aku melihatmu, dadamu bolong Issei."

"…Apa?" Issei membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa Issei." Ujar Naruto. "Minggu kemarin Yuuma menyerangmu ingat? Kau berceceran darah di taman. Aku melihatmu. Tidak mungkin kau lupa Issei."

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak lupa, Naruto-san. Tentu saja aku ingat." Kebingungan menghilang dari wajah Issei, sekarang dia terlihat terkejut. Menatap Naruto dengan mata sedikit membulat, Issei berkata. "Ka-kau melihatku dan Yuuma? Dan kau tidak melupakan itu?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Issei seakan cowok itu memiliki dua kepala. "Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa! Aku kira kau sudah mati Issei." Kebingungan menghilang sejenak, Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Tapi untunglah kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Naruto, mata kembali melihat Issei.

"Kau benar-benar mengingatnya…" Issei bergumam, realisasi masuk di matanya. "Buchou bilang ingatan semua orang sudah dihapus." Suaranya begitu kecil, sehingga Naruto hanya dapat mendengar sebagian dari perkataannya saja.

"Buchou? Buchou apa?" Issei terkejut mendengar Naruto, tapi belum sempat dia merespon, Naruto melanjutkan. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa sembuh secepat ini Issei? Lukamu sangat parah, aku kira akan makan waktu lebih dari satu bulan kalau kau ingin sekolah lagi."

Jika orang melihat Issei sekarang, mereka tidak akan percaya bahwa dia terluka parah minggu kemarin, tiga hari yang lalu tepatnya. Cowok ini terlihat sehat, berdiri tegak tanpa ada bantuan. Bahkan dari yang Naruto lihat, dia tidak memakai perban untuk menutupi lukanya. Saat Ia memeluk Issei sejenak, cowok itu juga tidak merintih kesakitan. Yang artinya, luka yang dia terima sudah sembuh sempurna.

Ini membuat Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya. Luka Issei jauh lebih parah dibandingkan Naruto. Naruto membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk pulih sepenuhnya. Itupun dengan bantuan Mana dan factor lain yang belum Ia mengerti. Sedangkan Issei, dia sudah sekolah sejak senin kemarin. Berarti lukanya, bolongan besar itu, sudah sembuh dan tertutup dalam semalam. Sejauh yang Naruto tahu, tidak ada pengobatan manusia yang mampu melakukan keajaiban itu.

Jadi, apa Issei punya bantuan Supernatural juga?

"Aa-ahh, bukan apa-apa Naruto-san." Mata Issei terlihat liar, terus bergerak menghindari mata Naruto. Mata itu berhenti di belakang Naruto, di pintu yang baru saja Naruto lewati. "Permisi Naruto-san, aku harus bertemu Buchou sekarang!" Dia berkata dengan panic dan berjalan–_berlari _melewati Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak menghentikan Issei, terlalu bingung dan terkejut untuk melakukannya.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Dan siapa Buchou?" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

**XxXxX**

"Hei!"

"Maaf, aku mau cepat!" Issei meminta maaf tanpa melihat kepada siapa Ia meminta maaf.

Segala pikirannya tentang masalah yang Asia hadapi terbuang untuk sementara. Sekarang, Ia memiki masalah yang lebih mendesak. Meskipun cewek cantik dan sexy yang Ia tabrak, Issei tidak akan berhenti. Ia dalam sebuah misi!

Larinya dipercepat, menabrak menyenggol dan menjatuhkan murid-murid lain yang Ia lewati. Bahkan gurupun Ia tabrak, tapi Issei tidak berhenti. Ia dalam sebuah misi!

Akhirnya setelah berlari cukup lama, tapi tidak merasakan lelah sedikitpun berkat fisik Iblisnya, Issei sampai ke gedung klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Issei membuka –_mendobrak_ pintu ruang pertemuan yang biasa dia pakai.

"Buchou!"

Ia mendapati Rias sedang duduk di sofa. Sayangnya cewek sexy berambut merah itu sedang menuangkan teh ke sebuah cankir di meja, dan bukan sedang mandi atau mengganti baju. Damn, Issei sial kali ini.

"Ada apa, Issei? Apa ada Malaikat Jatuh yang menyerangmu?!" Rias langsung berdiri saat melihat Issei, teh terlupakan. Issei berniat untuk langsung menjawab, tapi suara lain mendahuluinya.

"Tidak mungkin, Rias. Jika ada Malaikat Jatuh di daerah Kuoh Academy ini, kau dan aku yang akan pertama tahu." Pemilik suara itu memberi Issei satu tatapan memeriksa. "Hyoudou-san juga tidak terluka. Jadi ini pasti bukan hal yang terlalu mendesak. Tenanglah."

Issei menatap pemilik suara itu mengambil satu tangan Rias dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk di sofa klub. Saat itulah Issei menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Sona Sitri. Cewek cantik dan sexy, _semua cewek sexy menurut Issei_, walaupun tidak se-sexy Rias yang menjadi pujaan hampir semua lelaki yang ada di Kuoh Academy. Termasuk Issei. Termasuk juga guru. Baik tua atau muda.

Sayangnya, tidak seperti Rias dan Akeno, Sona sifatnya terlalu dingin dan kaku. Tidak ada cowok di Kuoh yang berani mendekati Ice Queen ini. Satu-satunya cowok yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan cewek sexy ini adalah Naruto. Itupun karena Naruto suka membuat masalah dan hanya mau tunduk pada Sona. Walaupun begitu, Naruto juga pernah bilang Sona adalah Iblis yang berwujud manusia.

Issei tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang akan dibuat Naruto jika tahu kalau Sona adalah Iblis sungguhan.

"Jadi Hyoudou-san, kenapa kau tergesa-gesa?" Suara dingin Sona masuk ke telinga Issei.

"Ah iya!" Issei mengingat alasan dia bergegas kemari. "Buchou, kau bilang kau sudah menghapus ingatan semua orang tentang Yuuma, kan?" Issei bertanya, ingin memastikan.

Rias mengangguk, "Sejauh yang aku tahu, semua ingatan tentang Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah di hapus. Kenapa membahas masalah ini lagi Issei?" Rias mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto-san–" Suara hentakan memberhentikan Issei.

Mengalihkan mata dari Rias, Issei mendapati Sona tiba-tiba berdiri. Tatapannya tertuju tajam pada Issei, aura yang dia keluarkan jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ka-kaichou?" Issei bertanya di antara kegugupannya.

Suara Issei seperti membangunkan Sona. Untuk sesaat, dia terlihat bingung kenapa dia berdiri. Tapi kebingungan itu tidak lama, Sona langsung kembali mendudukan diri di sofa. Dia mengambil cangkir teh yang dia turunkan dan meminum teh tersebut, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Issei tidak berani berbicara. Ia menelan ludahnya dan menunggu Sona selesai dengan tehnya.

Ia melihat Rias di samping Sona. Cewek itu, entah kenapa, terlihat begitu senang melihat reaksi Sona. Man, cewek memang aneh.

Sona menurunkan cangkir tehnya, "Lanjutkan Hyoudou-san. Ada apa dengan, Uzumaki-san?" Ada sesuatu di nada bicara Sona yang membuat Issei yakin jika Ia tidak segera menjelaskan, Ia akan menyesalinya.

Keringat dingin turun dari dahi Issei. "Be-begini Kaichou, Naruto-san tadi menemuiku. Dia bilang dia senang aku baik-baik saja. Saat aku tanya kenapa, dia bilang dia melihat Yuuma membunuhku. Dia masih ingat, Buchou." Bagian terakhir Ia arahkan pada Rias.

Sona tidak merespon, tapi Issei dapat melihat matanya menajam seperti sedang berpikir.

Rias tersenyum. "Oh, ini menarik." Dia meminum tehnya dan bertanya, "Lalu, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Malaikat Jatuh itu? Apa Uzumaki-kun tahu makhluk apa Yuuma itu? Apa dia menanyakan itu padamu?"

"Tidak ada, Buchou. Naruto tidak menanyakan hal-hal itu." Issei berhenti sejenak. Kemudian, Ia mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, Naruto-san bertanya kenapa aku sembuh begitu cepat. Tapi tidak aku jawab. Aku langsung lari ke sini." Saat Ia mengatakannya, barulah Ia sadar betapa bodoh tindakannya itu. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Kau langsung _lari_?" Rias tertawa.

Issei langsung membela diri, "Aku terkejut, Buchou. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi aku kesini." Bel pertanda masuk berbunyi di saat yang sama. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku." Ujar Issei.

"Tenang Issei, aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Rias tersenyum padanya. Oh tuhan, _aw itu sakit_, senyum itu entah kenapa bisa begitu menggoda. "Kau masuk ke kelas Issei. Biar aku dan Sona yang mengurus ini."

Issei mengangguk tapi tidak langsung beranjak pergi. "Tapi Buchou," Issei berhenti sejenak, mencari kata yang sesuai untuk apa yang Ia ingin katakan. "Kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Naruto-san, kan? Ah, bukan bermaksud aku tidak percaya padamu atau apa." Ia dengan cepat menambahkan bagian terakhir perkataannya saat sadar Ia terdengar curiga.

"Tenang Issei, aku tahu kau menghawatirkan temanmu." Senyum Rias melebar, tidak terlihat seperti senyum lagi melainkan seringai menggoda. "Lagi pula, aku yakin seseorang tidak akan membiarkan aku berbuat sesuatu pada _Naruto-kun_." Rias berujar, matanya berkilau menatap Sona yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Issei merasa ada sesuatu yang Ia lewatkan dari kata-kata itu, sesuatu lebih dalam yang tidak Ia mengerti. Tapi Issei menghiraukannya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Terima kasih Buchou." Issei membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang." Dengan itu, Issei memutar badan dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**XxXxX**

"Ha ha ha." Begitu Issei keluar dari ruangan, Rias langsung bersuara seperti anjing yang mendapatkan tulang. Begitu senang dan bahagia. Sona tidak tahu kenapa Rias begitu senang.

Oh ralat, Ia tahu kenapa Rias begitu senang.

"Tidak terpengaruh sihir yang seharusnya menghapus semua ingatan manusia?" Rias menggelengkan kepala. Tindakan yang Sona tahu Rias lakukan untuk menekankan maksudnya. "Ckckck, pacarmu mulai terdengar menarik, Sona." Goda Rias.

Wajah Sona tidak memerah, Ia juga tidak merasakan malu, sudah terbiasa akan godaan dan ejekan dari Rias. "Uzumaki-san bukan pacarku Rias." Keluar dari helaan napas Sona. "Dan bisakah kau serius? Kita harus membicarakan ini."

Rias memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Iya, iya. Aku serius." Stelah diam sejenak, Rias bertanya. "Kau pikir kenapa bisa dia tidak terpengaruh?" Tidak ada lagi godaan di nadanya, membuat Sona lega.

"Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin menjelaskan kenapa Uzumaki-san tidak terpengaruh sihir itu." Sona mengangkat satu tangannya, jari telunjuk keluar sementara yang lain tergenggam. "Pertama, tanpa dia sadari, Mananya melindungi Uzumaki-san. Hal seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya, sihir tidak berpengaruh pada manusia karena Mana mereka melindungi mereka."

Rias menganggung, "Dan kita tahu Uzumaki-kun memiliki Mana yang banyak, jadi ini mungkin saja terjadi."

Jari tengah keluar dari genggaman tangan Sona, "Kedua, ada orang lain yang melindungi Uzumaki-san dari sihir itu."

"Atau mungkin, seseorang membuat pelindung di tempat Uzumaki-kun tinggal. Dan dia kebetulan berada di sana saat kita melepaskan sihir itu." Rias menambahkan pendapatnya.

Sona mengangguk dan menambahkan jari manisnya, "Ketiga, Uzumaki-san melindungi dirinya sendiri. _Dengan sadar_."

Kali ini, Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak setuju dengan hipotesa Sona. "Tapi kita tahu Mana Uzumaki-kun tidak pernah dipakai. Dia juga tidak punya Sacred Gear." Dia memperotes.

"Aku tahu itu." Sona meminum teh yang sudah mulai mendingin dan berkata. "Tapi coba kau pikirkan Rias, Malaikat Jatuh yang membunuh Issei mati tidak jauh dari taman itu." Iblis lain mungkin tidak akan mau membagi detail bagaimana mereka mendapatkan Peerage mereka, tapi Sona dan Rias adalah teman dekat yang berbagi banyak hal. Cerita mengenai Peerage mereka adalah salah satunya.

Karena itu, Rias tidak terkejut mendengar Sona mengetahui tentang tempat Issei mati dan hanya memberi konfirmasi. "Ya, cara mati yang Malaikat Jatuh itu alami pasti sangat menyakitkan." Rias mengangkat cangkir teh di tangannya namun berhenti tepat di bibir. Mata Rias membulat dan Sona tahu dia pasti mengerti maksud Sona mengatakan itu. "Kau… kau pikir…?"

"Hanya hipotesaku saja." Sona mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak mungkin Uzumaki-san melakukan itu!" Suara Rias naik. Sona tahu temannya itu tidak marah, lebih terkejut atas hipotesa Sona. "Sasuke dan Yuuto bilang tebasan yang membunuh Yuuma dilakukan oleh seorang ahli pedang. Mereka bilang butuh latihan bertahun-tahun untuk membuat tebasan seperti itu, bahkan dua Kuda-ku saja tidak bisa melakukannya! Sejauh yang kita tahu, Uzumaki-san tidak pernah memegang Shinai. Apa lagi pedang sungguhan."

"Dan tebasan itu begitu bersih, tidak ada hambatan dari kulit Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Ini menandakan yang melakukannya mempunyai kekuatan yang besar sehingga mampu melakukan itu." Sona menyela Rias sebelum cewek itu berkata lebih jauh. "Aku tahu, Rias. Ini memang terdengar tidak mungkin."

"Kau sendiri bilang tidak mungkin." Suara Rias sudah kembali merendah, keterkejutan hilang. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang dia yang melakukannya?" Rias bertanya.

Sona tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali meminum tehnya untuk mengambil waktu berpikir. Saat Ia mendapatkan apa yang mau Ia katakan, Sona menurunkan cangkirnya ke meja.

"Sudah kubilang, ini hanya hipotesa." Sona kembali mengangkat satu tangannya, dua jadi di tunjukan pada Rias. "Sejauh yang kita tahu; satu, Malaikat Jatuh itu mati tidak jauh dari Hyoudou-kun. Waktu matinya pun tidak terlampau jauh. Kedua, Uzumaki-san adalah satu-satunya orang yang kita tahu pasti melihat Malaikat Jatuh itu dan Hyoudou-san."

Rias menaikkan satu alisnya dalam pertanyaan, "Dan ini membuatmu berpikir Uzumaki-kun yang membunuhnya?"

"Hipotesa, Rias, Hipotesa." Sona menurunkan tangannya dan menghela napas. "Hipotesa; Uzumaki-san melihat Yuuma membunuh Hyoudou-san. Dia berlari ke hutan, Malaikat Jatuh mengejar dan dibunuh oleh Uzumaki-san disana."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana Uzumaki-kun membunuhnya." Rias berkata.

"Atau mungkin seseorang membantu Uzumaki-san." Sona menambahkan, berharap Rias mengerti maksudnya.

"Ya ya, hipotesa." Ujar Rias, wajah terlihat kesal. "Jadi kita harus menemuinya dan menanyakan, huh? Agar kita tahu dengan benar."

"_Aku_ yang akan menemui dan menanyakannya." Entah kenapa, Sona merasa territorial. "Kau urus Peerage-mu." Ujarnya.

Kekesalan di wajah Rias menghilang. Digantikan oleh senyuman jahil yang mulai Sona benci.

"Ohoh." Rias mengedipkan satu matanya. "Apa Kaichou-sama mau berduaan dengan pacarnya? Di ruang gelap tanpa ada yang melihat? Kira-kira apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sana, hmm?"

Sona tahu wajahnya pasti sangat merah saat ini, tapi Ia tidak memberi Rias respon apapun. Tahu jika Ia merespon, apa lagi dengan marah, Rias malah akan menambah komentar jahilnya. Oleh karena itu, Sona hanya membalas Rias dengan pelototan mata.

Rias mendesah kecewa, tidak mendapatkan respon yang dia inginkan. "Ah kau tidak asik!" Dia berkata. Kekanak-kanakan menurut Sona. "Lalu, apa kau akan memanggilnya ke ruang ketua OSIS dan berbuat nakal padanya?"

Sona menghiraukan bagian terakhir dari perkataan Rias dan merespon. "Tidak. Aku akan datang ke rumahnya besok dan bicara langsung dengannya. Dia akan rileks dan mudah menjawab jika berada di tempat yang dia kenal."

"Kenapa besok? Kenapa bukan hari ini saja? Lebih cepat lebih bagus, Sona."

"Aku ada kegiatan lain hari ini." Sona menjawab.

"Oh… jadi kau akan pergi sendiri?" Sona mengangguk. "Apa itu tidak berbahaya Sona? Kalau _hipotesa_mu benar, kalau memang benar Uzumaki-san yang membunuh Yuuma, bukankah dia berbahaya? Lebih baik kau membawa Peerage-mu sebagai keamanan."

Sona menggelengkan kepala, "Jika aku membawa banyak orang, kemungkinan besar Uzumaki-san akan gugup dan malah susah bahkan tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ujar Sona. "Lagi pula, Uzumaki-san tidak akan menyakiti aku." Tambahnya dengan percaya diri.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" Rias bertanya sebelum menjawabnya sendiri. "Oh!Oh! Jangan bilang perasaanmu bilang begitu? Apabatin kalian sudah menyatu?" Dia terdengar seperti rumpi yang mendapat bahan baru untuk dirumpikan.

Sona berdiri, menghiraukan Rias dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan berkata, "Ya, perasaanku bilang begitu." Ia berkata dan melangkah keluar, pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Detik berikutnya, Sona mendengar suara ricuh dari dalam ruangan dan suara Rias yang berteriak, "Tunggu dulu Sona!"

Ia hiraukan itu semua, kaki tetap berjalan. Namun, tanpa Ia sadari, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

**XxXxX**

Ada yang aneh dengan Issei.

Semenjak kemarin, semenjak Naruto datang ke sekolah dan tahu kabar Issei, cowok itu telah bertingkah laku aneh. Kemarin Naruto tidak menyadarinya, tapi sekarang setelah otaknya sudah tenang, Ia sadar bahwa tingkah laku Issei sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Selama Naruto mengenal Issei, Ia tahu Issei adalah cowok yang, apabila terjadi kiamat, akan mampu untuk tetap ceria selama ada cewek cantik di sampingnya. Tapi sekarang, cowok itu terlihat begitu murung. Cewek-cewek cantik yang dia lewati dia tidak beri perhatian seperti biasanya.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Issei murung seperti itu, tapi menahan diri. Issei akan cerita padanya jika dia mau cerita. Naruto tidak mau memaksakan temannya memberi tahu rahasianya.

Hingga akhirnya, saat jam istirahat, Issei menemui Naruto.

"Naruto-san." Sapa Issei.

"Issei." Naruto menyahut singkat, tahu dari cara Issei berbicara, cowok itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Naruto-san." Issei memulai. "Seandainya kau punya teman, Naruto-san. Seandinya temanmu ini dalam masalah besar. Sangat besar hingga mengancam nyawa. Kau mau menyelamatkannya. Tapi ada temanmu satu lagi, dia melarang kau menyelamatkan temanmu itu. Berbahaya katanya. Kalau keadaanmu seperti itu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Issei.

"Apa teman itu cewek? Cantik?" Naruto mencoba bercanda, tapi Issei tidak tertawa atau tersenyum. Wajahnya masih membatu, menatap Naruto serius. Efeknya, Naruto juga mulai serius.

"Tergantung padamu Issei." Akhirnya Ia menjawab, suara serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tergantung padamu. Apakah temanmu ini berharga bagimu? Apa dia penting bagimu? Apa kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi dia?"

Issei terhening sejenak, berpikir. Ini sangat aneh menurut Naruto, karena Issei bukanlah tipe orang yang senang berpikir seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, Issei mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum, "Lalu untuk apa berpikir lagi? Temanmu berharga bagimu, dan kau siap merelakan nyawamu untuknya. Apa yang perlu dipikirkan lagi? Lakukan yang kau mau, selamatkan temanmu. Dan selamatkan sekarang." Senyumnya melebar. "Konsekuensi bisa kau pikirkan nanti. Yang penting temanmu baik-baik saja da kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya."

Issei ikut tersenyum, seperti kebimbangan yang dia rasakan telah hilang dengan perkataan Naruto. "Kau benar, Naruto-san. Aku akan melakukan itu!" Dia berkata lalu berlari menjauh.

Naruto menatapnya. "Itu aneh." Ia bergumam.

….

Pulang sekolah, karena curiga dengan tingkah laku Issei, Naruto mengikutinya dari jauh. Dan saat Naruto bilang jauh, maksud Naruto _sangat_ jauh. Ia berdiri di gedung apartemennya, salah satu gedung paling tinggi di kota ini. Sengaja dibuat besar dan tinggi agar mampu menampung mereka yang tidak mampu membayar banyak, seperti Naruto ini.

Dari sini, dengan jarak yang lebih dari satu kilometer, Naruto masih dapat melihat pergerakan Issei. Tentu saja, hal seperti ini tidak bisa dilakukan manusia biasa seperti dirinya. Tapi dengan sihir dan Mana, Naruto dapat melakukannya. Ia sendiri mengambil inspirasi dari _servant _Archer yang memiliki jarak pandang yang jauh. Tentu, apa yang Ia lakukan berbeda dengan mereka dan jujur saja Naruto tidak bisa melakukan seperti mereka, tapi dengan mengalirkan Mana ke kedua matanya, Naruto mampu meniru sedikit kemampuan _servant_ Archer.

Dengan matanya ini dan posisi tingginya, Naruto dapat mengikuti dan mengawasi Issei. Entah kapan atau bagaimana, Issei ditemani oleh Kiba Yuuto dan Toujou Koneko, dua orang populer di sekolah. _Sejak kapan mereka berteman?_ Ia sempat berpikir namun langsung menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Ia bisa menanyakan itu nanti pada Issei.

Issei dan kedua orang itu bergerak aneh menurut bagi Naruto. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi kota, tanpa arah dan tidak berhenti di manapun. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang menghidari seseorang, atau sedang membuat seseorang kehilangan jejak mereka. Hingga akhirnya, setelah matahari mulai menurun, mereka sampai ke hutan. Hutan yang sama tempat Naruto membangunkan kekuatannya. Tanpa Ia ketahui, ada sebuah gereja di sana. Tua dan terlihat sudah lama ditinggalkan. Issei dan temannya masuk ke sana.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat menembus tembok, tapi untungnya, Ia tidak memerlukan itu. Gereja itu memiliki banyak bolongan di dinding dan atapnya. Jendela-jendela yang ada juga tidak memiliki kaca lagi. Walaupun sedikit terganggu, Naruto masih dapat melihat ke dalam.

Naruto tidak suka apa yang Ia lihat.

**XxXxX**

Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Misi penyelamatan ini tidak seharusnya menjadi seperti ini. Musuh mereka seharusnya hanyalah satu Malaikat Jatuh dan satu Exorcist liar. Memang, Malaikat Jatuh itu memiliki dua pasang sayap dan Freed –_bedebah_\- bisa tergolong kuat. Tapi dengan bantuan Kiba dan Koneko, Issei tahu mereka dapat dikalahkan. Dengan gabungan kekuatan mereka, seharusnya kedua musuh dapat dikalahkan dengan cepat dan Asia dapat di selamatkan.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Bukan satu Malaikat Jatuh dan satu Exorcist liar, yang mereka dapat saat melangkah ke gereja ini adalah satu pasukan menunggu mereka. Malaikat Jatuh berbaris di depan altar, terlalu banyak untuk di hitung. Sayap dikeluarkan dan tombak cahaya di tangan. Exorcist liar di sekeliling mereka. Wajah ganas dan pedang di siapkan.

Dan tepat di atas altar, adalah alasan Issei di sini, kedua tangan dan kaki di paku di sebuah salib. Satu-satunya Malaikat Jatuh bersayap dua, Kalawarner, terbang di dekatnya. Tangan terjulur menembus dada Asia.

Amarah datang dan Issei menyerang, Kiba dan Koneko tidak jauh dibelakang.

Malaikat Jatuh menyambut mereka. Bagaikan pasukan terlatih, semua tombak cahaya dilemparkan. Issei menghindar dari yang bisa dihindari dan menerima yang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Besetan muncul di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakit, tapi Issei tetap maju. Serangan tombak cahaya datang untuk kedua kalinya, Issei lakukan hal yang sama. Lukanya semakin parah, tapi Ia hiraukan.

Jaraknya mendekat, namun tidak ada Malaikat Jatuh yang bergerak. Masih berbaris dengan rapi, wajah penuh akan ledekan dan hinaan. Seakan Ia tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka bergerak. Itu bagus untuk Issei. Kearoganan mereka akan membuat mereka mati. Issei memukul ke depan.

Tapi Ia membuat kesalahan. Para Malaikat Jatuh tidak bergerak bukan karena kearoganan mereka, tapi karena mereka memang tidak perlu bergerak. Di ujung matanya, Issei melihat cahaya datang. Dengan reflex, Ia menarik tinjunya dan meloncat ke belakang. Namun begitu, pedang cahaya itu masih menggores lengannya. Ia mendarat dengan berlutut, satu lutut di lantai. Alasan Malaikat Jatuh tidak bergerak berkumpul di depannya.

Exorcist liar mulai bergerak.

Freed yang pertama menyerang. Wajah menyeringai lebar dan pedang cahaya, pedang yang sama yang menggores Isse,i di ayunkan. Kiba menemuinya, pedang bertemu pedang. Exorcist liar lain mulai menyeang, mencoba menghabisi Kiba. Koneko tidak setuju dengan mereka dan dengan kekuatan luar biasa, cewek itu melemparkan dua kursi panjang ke mereka. Menghambat pergerakan mereka sekaligus memberi waktu untuk dia mendekati dan membantu Kiba. Belum sempat mereka menstabilkan diri, Issei menyerang, Boosted Gear berkilau terkena cahaya pedang.

Pertarungan di mulai.

Kiba, dengan kecepatannya mampu mengimbangi Freed dan Exorcist yang datang padanya. Saat musuh mulai terlalu banyak untuk dia hadapi, Issei membantu. Kekuatannya meningkat setiap saat, begitu juga dengan kecepatannya. Satu pukulan memukul mundur Exorcist yang mendekat. Koneko memberi support, setiap barang yang ada dia lemparkan untuk memberi mereka waktu dan ruang untuk bertarung.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai kelelahan. Luka mulai menumpuk dengan musuh yang tidak berhenti menyerang. Kiba yang pertama jatuh. Satu pedang beruntung, menebas pahanya. Pergerakan terhambat, dan musuh dengan cepat memanfaatkannya. Freed berdiri di depan Kiba yang berlutut, pedang cahaya mengayun ingin membelah kepala Kiba.

Issei datang, kecepatan maksimum dan memukul Freed tepat di wajah. Luka yang Ia tanggung jauh lebih parah dari Kiba, akibat cara bertarungnnya yang liar. Koneko datang dan berdiri di sampingnya, terlihat sedikit lebih baik dari Issei. Bersama-sama, mereka berdiri di depan Kiba, siap menerima serangan yang datang.

Tapi tidak ada serang yang datang. Exorcist liar, bahkan Freed, menjauh dari mereka. Membuka jalan untuk Malaikat Jatuh yang datang. Kalawarner datang, menyeret tubuh Asia. Dia lemparkan Asia dan Issei menangkapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Kau boleh ambil ini, aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya."

Tapi fokus Issei sudah tidak lagi ada pada Kalawarner.

"Asia? Kau tidak apa-apa Asia?" Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis di pelukannya. "Hei Asia, bangun! Ayo bangun!" Ia mulai mengguncang tubuh Asia.

Koneko menghentikannya. Dengan perlahan, kouhainya itu mengambil Asia dari pelukan Issei dan membaringkannya di lantai. Issei membiarkannya. Ia menatap dengan khawatir saat Koneko mulai mengecek denyut nadi Asia. Beberapa saat kemudian, Koneko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak-tidak!" Issei berteriak. "Koneko, katakan Asia baik-baik saja! Katakan dia tidak apa-apa!"

Koneko menggeleng, kepala tertunduk. Wajah Issei memucat. Ia bergerak, menyingkirkan Koneko dan berlutut merangkul Asia.

"Asia…" Matanya mulai membasah. "Aku terlambat… Maafkan aku Asia…" Air mata dengan bebas mulai mengalir, tapi Issei tidak memperdulikannya. Asia telah mati dan Ia telah gagal menyelamatkan temannya.

"Ohh, drama yang bagus." Issei tahu sumber suara itu.

Amarah kembali datang. Dengan perlahan, Issei kembali membaringkan Asia dan berdiri. Tatapan penuh kebencian Ia arahkan ke Kalawarner.

"_Kau!_" Semua dapat mendengar racun di suara Issei. "Kau kan membayar ini!"

Ia mulai berlari ke depan, Kiba dan Koneko terlalu lambat untuk menghentikannya. Malaikat Jatuh dan Exorcist liar membiarkannya, Kalawarner tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sacred Gear miliknya kembali menambahkan kekuatanya, Issei memukul Kalawarner. Malaikat Jatuh itu tidak menghindar, tidak juga menangkis pukulan Issei. Bahkan saat pukulan Issei menembus perutnya, Kalawarner masih tersenyum.

"Ouch." Kalawarner berkata, suara ringan, sebelum menendang Issei menjauh.

Tendangan itu sangat kuat, Issei baru berhenti saat Koneko menahannya. Meski begitu, Ia tetap kesulitan untuk berdiri. Tapi matanya tidak pernah meninggal Kalawarner. Apa yang Ia lihat benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Apa…" Kiba, berdiri di samping Issei, bergumam tidak percaya.

Luka yang Issei berikan pada Kalawarner mulai menutup dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, kulit Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah kembali sempurna. Putih dan mulus, seperti tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya. Kalawarner menyeringai.

"Ah, hebatkan?" Kalawarner mengangkat tangannya. Di jarinya manisnya, sebuah cincin berkilau terpasang. "Twilight Healing. Di tangan manusia, bukan apa-apa. Tapi di tanganku? Ini menjadi luar biasa."

"Itu… Sacred Gear milik Asia." Issei bergumam.

"Dulunya." Kalawarner merespon. "Tapi sekarang ini milikku. Aku lebih pantas memilikinya. Lihat saja dia," Dia menunjuk tubuh tidak bergerak Asia. "Baru saja Sacred Gear di cabut, dia sudah mati. Begitu lemah."

"Kau… bisa mengambil Sacred Gear seseorang?" Kiba berbicara. Issei terdiam, amarah semakin memuncak di pikirannya.

"Tentu saja." Kalawarner mengangguk, sebelum menguap. "Dan aku sudah bosan dengan kalian. Freed, bunuh mereka."

"Hoho… akhirnya!" Freed, seperti sudah menunggu, berjalan mendekat.

Issei menarik Koneko kebelakangnya, melindunginya dengan tubuhnya dengan sedikit perlawanan dari cewek itu. Ia berdiri dengan tegap, menatam tajam Freed dan Exorcist lain yang mulai mendekat. Mereka tersebar, membuat lingkaran yang mengurung Issei dan yang lain. Lingkaran itu semakin mengecil, membuat Issei dan yang lain tidak bisa lari.

"Haha.. selamat tinggal, Iblis sialan!" Bagai Algojo, dia mengayunkan pedang cahayanya. Issei mempersiapkan diri untuk menerimanya.

Tapi pedang itu tidak pernah sampai. Tepat sebelum pedang itu sampai, kepala Freed meletus seperti semangka. Darah dan otak berterbangan, sebagian mengenai Issei. Tubuh Exorcist itu sempat berdiri sesaat sebelum jatuh di depan Issei.

Keheningan menimpa gereja itu. Exorcist liar menghentikan gerakan mereka. Kalawarner kehilangan senyumannya. Mata Issei, dan Ia yakin yang lain, tertuju pada benda yang membunuh Freed. Benda itu tertancap tidak jauh dari tubuh Freed.

"Pedang….?" Salah satu Exorcist liar berkata, terdengar sama bingungnya dengan Issei sekarang.

Bagaikan di panggil, pedang-pedang lain mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Menembus atap gereja. Setiap pedang itu mengincar Exorcist dan Malaikat Jatuh yang ada. Seperti mengejar incarannya, setiap pedang pasti mengenai targetnya. Dan setiap mengenai targernya, mereka akan mati.

"Bantuan?" Koneko bertanya, nada terkejut dapat Issei dengar dengan jelas.

Issei menyetujuinya. Tidak satupun pedang mengincar mereka. Dengan pedang terus datang dari langit dan kepanikan yang membuat musuh mereka berlari ke sana kemari untuk menghindar, Issei dan yang lain seperti sedang di tengah-tengah angin topan.

"SEMUANYA DENGARKAN PERINTAHKU!" Keterkejutan akhirnya hilang dan Kalawarner mulai kembali mengambil alih. "Malaikat Jatuh, ikut aku! Exorcist selesaikan tugas kalian!"

Pedang masih terus datang dari langit, tapi Malaikat Jatuh dan Exorcist dapat mendengar perintah Kalawarner. Takut dengan pedang yang datang, namun tahu mereka harus melakukan sesuatu, perintah itu diikuti. Malaikat Jatuh terbang mengikuti Kalawarner, berniat mencari siapa yang menembakan pedang-pedang tersebut. Exorcist yang tersisa, tidak lebih dari dua puluh, mulai membenarkan diri mereka.

"Siapapun yang menolong; TERIMA KASIH!" Issei berteriak, berharap perkataannya terdengar. Pedang sudah tidak lagi datang ke gereja, Issei tahu pedang-pedang itu pasti di arahkan ke Kalawarner dan pasukannya.

Dengan perginya para Malaikat Jatuh, Issei dan yang lain hanya harus menghadapi Exorcist yang tersisa.

"Apa kalian siap?" Ia bertanya. Koneko membunyikan tinjunya. Kiba berdiri tegak dan memanggil dua pedang ke tangannya. Issei tersenyum lebar. Segala amarah yang Ia rasakan ada di senyum itu dan di tambah dengan darah dan otak yang mewarnai wajahnya, senyum itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. "Mari bunuh para bedebah sialan ini."

**XxXxX**

Naruto tidak tahu pasti apa yang Issei inginkan dengan datang ke gereja itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau Issei punya kekuatan, begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Koneko. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi saat tubuh tidak bergerak dilemparkan ke Issei dan saat temannya itu mau dibunuh, Naruto tahu Ia harus bertindak.

Jarak mereka terlalu jauh untuk Ia bisa membantu secara langsung. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa membantu.

Di tangan kirinya, muncul sebuah busur panah. Hitam adalah warnanya. Terbuat dari bahan yang belum ditemukan pada masa sekarang. Panjang busur panah ini hampir setinggi Naruto. Lurus dengan sedikit lengkungan dan tali yang begitu lurus dan keras untuk di tarik, busur ini tidak sesuai untuk digunakan oleh manusia. Tidak ada anak panah yang bisa diluncurkan menggunakan busur ini.

Tapi tidak apa. Busur ini tidak dibuat untuk meluncurkan anak panah.

Di tangan kanan Naruto, sebuah pedang biasa terbuat. Busur panah hitam itu Ia bawa ke depan dan pedang itu Ia pasang di sana. Punggung tegap, Naruto menarik pedang beserta tali busur tersebut kebelakang, mata lurus membidik.

Busur hitam ini di buat khusus untuk meluncurkan pedang.

Manusia biasa tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi Emiya Shirou bisa.

Begitu pula Naruto.

Naruto melesapkan 'panah'nya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pedang itu menghancurkan kepala orang yang paling dekat dengan Issei.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto membunuh seseorang, Ia juga sudah siap untuk menerima rasa bersalah yang mungkin akan datang. Tapi rasa bersalah itu tidak pernah datang. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Itu membuatnya lega.

Pikiran itu membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak, tapi untungnya, musuh Issei tidak melakukan apapun. Pasti terkejut atas apa yang terjadi. Naruto menarik napas dan membuangnya. Pedang lain Ia buat dan luncurkan. Pedang-pedang lain mengikuti.

Buat, pasang, tarik dan luncurkan.

Buat, pasang, tarik dan luncurkan.

Tangan Naruto bergerak seperti blur, terus meluncurkan panah-pedangnya. Setiiap sasaran yang Ia incar pasti akan mati terkena panahnya. Tentu saja, musuh-musuh Issei mulai panik. Berlarian ke sana sini, berharap menghindari panah Naruto. Namun tidak peduli kemanapun mereka berlari atau sesusah apa mereka menghindar, panah Naruto tidak pernah meleset.

Setelah hampir setengah dari mereka mati karena panah Naruto, musuh Issei akhirnya sadar mereka harus melakukan sesuatu. Mereka yang memiliki sayap hitam, Malaikat Jatuh, mulai terbang ke udara. Pasti ingin mencari Naruto. Ini memaksa Naruto untuk mengincar mereka dan meninggalkan manusia biasa yang tidak bisa terbang pada Issei dan teman-temannya.

Naruto yakin mereka mampu mengatasi musuh-musuh mereka.

Karena Naruto tidak berhenti menembakkan panahnya, para Malaikat Jatuh itu langsung menemukan posisinya dan mulai terbang ke arahnya. Mereka juga pintar. Mereka terbang dengan sebuah formasi berbentu kotak, dengan jarak tertentu antara satu sama lain. Tidak terlalu jauh apabila ingin membantu satu sama lain, tapi cukup jauh untuk menghindari panah Naruto tanpa menabrak satu sama lain.

Artinya, panah-panah Naruto bukan lagi ancaman bagi mereka.

Setidaknya panah biasa Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan busur hitamnya dan mulai memusatkan Mana miliknya. "_Trace On_."

Sebuah pedang mulai terwujud di tangannya.

Dulu, di waktu yang hampir terlupakan, seorang raja dari sebuah clan membuat istana. Setiap malam, tidak peduli cuaca dan suasana, raja itu akan mengadakan pesta yang meriah. Pesta ini menarik perhatian banyak orang. Berbondong-bondong mereka datang dan menikmati pesta ini. Hingga akhirnya, musik dan keributan dari pesta ini membuat kesal satu monster. Monster itu datang dan membunuh semua yang ada, menjadikan istana itu sarang barunya.

Monster itu dinamai Grendel. Dan istana itu adalah Heorot.

Dua belas tahun Grendel tinggal di sana, tidak terusir dan terbunuh. Saat Hrothgar, raja yang membangun istana itu hampir menyerah, satu orang datang dan membantunya. Dengan bantuan lima belas bawahan dan satu pedang di tangannya, dia berhasil mengusir Grendel, memutuskan satu tangan monster itu. Dan saat Ibu Grendel datang untuk mengambil tangan itu, pria itu mengejar dan membunuh kedua monster itu.

Pahlawan ini bernama Beowulf.

Hrothgar memberi harta kepada Beowulf sebagi terima kasih. Tapi Beowulf tidak melakukannya untuk harta. Jadi harta tersebut dia berikan kepada raja yang dia layani, Hygelac. Penolakannya terhadap harta dan wanita membuat orang-orang mengejek Beowulf. Tapi dia tidak peduli, ketenangan dan kedamaian adalah semua yang dia butuhkan.

Tapi Pahlawan ini juga berhati mulia. Dia akan membantu semua yang membutuhkan. Lima tahun kemudian, Beowulf menjadi seorang raja. Raja agung yang mementingkan rakyatnya. Bahkan saat dia hampir mati setelah membunuh Naga yang mengancam rakyatnya, dia tetap mementingkan orang lain. 'Gunakan hartaku untuk kebutuhan rakyat' adalah pesan terakhir Beowulf.

Noble Phantasm yang kini ada di tangan Naruto lahir dari legenda Pahlawan hebat ini. Lebih tepatnya, pedang yang selalu Beowulf gunakan.

Tentu saja, Noble Phantasm tidak bisa langsung Naruto luncurkan seperti pedang biasa. Kekuatan dan legenda dari senjata ini tidak akan memperbolehkan Naruto melakukannya. Oleh karena itu, Naruto sekali lagi meniru Emiya Shirou. Ia menggunakan _Reinforment_ untuk membuat Noble Phantasm itu lebih aerodinamis.

Wujud Noble Phantasm itu berubah.

Naruto kembali mempersiapkan busur hitamnya. Noble Phantasm itu terpasang dan tali panah Ia tarik. Tapi Naruto tidak langsung melepaskannya. Senjata milik Beowulf ini memang kuat, tapi lebih sesuai digunakan untuk menghadapi satu orang. Musuh yang Naruto hadapi sekarang cukup banyak. Jadi Ia harus membuat modifikasi lain.

Mana miliknya, yang masih belum berkurang, Naruto alirkan ke Noble Phantasm di tangannya. Tidak berhenti, terus dan terus Ia alirkan…

"**Hound of the Red Plains.**"

….hingga Noble Phantasm itu _rusak_.

"**Hrunting**."

Noble Phantasm yang sekarang menjadi Broken Phantasm itu lepas dari busur hitamnya. Angin terhempas di sekitar tubuh Naruto menerbangkan baju dan rambutnya. Laju Hrunting jauh lebih cepat dari sebuah roket.

Tapi Naruto meremehkan musuhnya. Sasarannya, Malaikat Jatuh bersayap dua, dapat menghindari Hrunting. Wajah cantik itu menatap Naruto, senyum mencemooh di wajahnya.

Tapi Naruto tidak marah atau putus asa. Ia malah tersenyum.

"Hrunting tidak pernah meleset." Karena sekali Hrunting tahu targetnya, mereka tidak akan bisa lolos.

Entah Malaikat Jatuh itu mendengar Naruto atau mengikuti firasatnya, dia memutar kepala dan melihat ke belakang. Tapi sudah terlambat. Hrunting, anjing yang selalu mengejar targetnya, sudah berputar. Tepat saat Malaikat Jatuh itu memutar kepala, Hrunting sampai pada tujuannya.

**BOOM**

Ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh Broken Phantasm itu sangat besar, cahaya yang muncul terlihat seperti matahari yang muncul di malam hari. Panas yang dihasilkan juga tidak dapat ditanyakan lagi. Bahkan Naruto, dengan jarak yang hampir dua kilometer dari pusat ledakan, dapat merasakan hawa panasnya.

Untung saja, ledakan itu terjadi di pinggir kota. Naruto yakin tidak ada orang tidak bersalah yang berkena efek langsungnya. Tapi Naruto juga tahu, ledakan itu pasti di dengar dan di lihat oleh seluruh penduduk kota. Besok, bahkan malam ini, spekulasi atas apa yang terjadi pasti memenuhi internet.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menurunkan busur hitamnya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli efek apa yang Ia sebabkan, asalkan temannya baik-baik saja, Ia akan melakukannya lagi.

"…Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto berputar di tempat, satu pedang langsung terpasang di busur hitamnya, tali tertarik kuat. Dengan keadaan siap, Ia menghadap pemilik suara yang mengejutkannya itu.

"K-kaichou?"

* * *

**Fate elements on this chapter:**

**Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg; The Wizard Marshall, Kaleidoscope.  
-Salah satu karakter terkuat yang ada di Nasuverse(menurut saya). Dia bukan manusia, melainkan Dead Apostle Ancestor. Singkatnya, vampire versi Nasuverse. Dia bisa menggunakan the Second True Magic, atau nama lainnya, Kaleidoscope. Kemampuan ini tidak begitu jelas, tapi yang pasti, ini berhubungan dengan dunia Parallel. Dia bisa melihat dan menjelajahi dunia Parallel. Di fanfiction, Zelretch biasanya digambarkan sebagai **_**troll**_** yang suka melempar karakter lain ke dunia Parallel.**

**Noble Phantasm.  
-Pengkristalan dari legenda seorang Pahlawan. Di buat dengan imajinasi manusia sebagai dasarnya dengan wujud yang menyimbolkan Pahlawan tersebut. Artinya, boleh saja Pahlawan itu tidak memiliki Noble Phantasm dalam hidupnya, tapi setelah mati dan legendanya di sebarkan, Noble Phantasm akan terbentuk berdasarkan legenda tersebut. Noble Phantasm beragam, namun umumnya berbentu sebuah senjata, cincin, helm dan lain-lain. Tidak hanya itu, Noble Phantasm juga dapat terwujud sebagai konsep abstrak, tidak memiliki wujud asli. Seorang Pahlawan bisa memiliki lebih dari satu Noble Phantasm.**

**Alaya.  
-Kumpulan dari keinginan manusia. Dulunya bagian dari Gaia, tapi memisahkan diri setelah manusia mulai berkembang. Tugasnya adalah untuk menjaga manusia agar tidak punah. Biasanya bekerja dengan memberi sedikit dorongan atau petunjuk, tapi apabila diperlukan, bisa menggunakan agen-agen yang dikontrak; Counter Guardians.**

**Gaia.  
-Keinginan planet untuk tetap hidup. Menganggap manusia sebagai ancaman dan ingin memusnahkan manusia. Sama seperti Alaya, Gaia memiliki agen-agennya tersendiri; True Ancestors adalah salah satunya.**

**Types, the Ultimate Ones, Aristoteles.  
\- Bentuk ultimate dari planet yang ada. Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang makhluk ini; tapi yang pasti Bumi tidak memilikinya. Salah satu contoh Types adalah ORT, Type Mercury.**

**Emiya Shirou, EMIYA, Archer, No-Name.  
-Protagonis dari Fate/stay Night di semua route yang ada. Dia juga muncul di Fate series yang lain, baik sebagai Emiya Shirou atau versinya yang lain. Master dari Servant Saber, kakak angkat Illyasviel von Einzbern dan anak angkat Emiya Kiritsugu. Shirou juga merupakan EMIYA saat Counter Guardian itu masih muda. Di dalam Fate, Shirou termasuk karakter lemah. Menang karena beruntung dan selalu hampir mati. Kemampuan khususnya adalah Unlimited Blade Works, yang tergolong kuat. Tapi Shirou tidak bisa menggunakannya secara bebas, karena Magic Circuits yang buruk.**

**Beowulf.  
-Pahlawan yang muncul di dalam sajak Epic dari Inggris. Terkenal karena membunuh Grendel dan Ibunya. Dalam Fate/Grand Order, dia muncul sebagai Berserker.**

* * *

**Noble Phantasm on this chapter:**

**Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains.  
Pemilik: Beowulf.  
Tipe: Anti-Unit.  
Target Maximum: Satu Orang.  
-Pedang magis yang digunakan oleh Pahlawan Beowulf. Digunakan untuk membunuh monster Grendel dan Ibunya. Pedang magis ini mampu mencium bau darah targetnya, dan melacak target tersebut. Saat digunakan, serangan pedang ini akan selalu optimal.**

* * *

**TADAAA!**

**Sedikit penejelasan, Kalawarner di sini menggantikan posisi Raynare dan mendapatkan power-up. Jumlah musuh juga di tambah, agar lebih menarik. Dan Freed mati. **

**Kenapa Sona ada di situ? Di pertengahan chapter sudah di katakan dia akan ke tampat tinggal Naruto. Jadi dia tidak muncul tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan.**

**Lanjut ke soal Noble Phantasm. **

**Di chapter satu saya bertanya Noble Phantasm apa yang ingin dimunculkan. Dan tepat dugaan saya, Gate of Babylon paling banyak dipinta untuk muncul.**

**Saya ingatkan lagi, Naruto di sini memiliki kekuatan Emiya Shirou. Noble Phantasm yang bisa di copy itu yang berbentuk senjata, pedang biasanya atau perisai, itupun sudah sulit. Nah, GoB itu bukan berbentuk senjata. GoB itu lebih ke konsep abstrak. 'Bank' kalau menurut saya. Unlimited Blade Works bisa meniru senjata yang keluar dari sana tapi tidak GoB itu sendiri.**

**Jangan salah, saya suka dengan GoB. Siapa juga yang nggak? Tapi dalam cerita yang saya buat, GoB tidak sesuai.**

**Konsep yang saya suka dari Fate dan Nasuverse adalah legendanya. Senjata dan cerita pahlawan di dalamnya.**

**Saya mau menarik senjata legenda dalam cerita ini, heck, saya mungkin bakal bikin songkok Soekarno jadi Noble Phantasm. Oleh karena itu, saya memilih UBW dan bukan GoB. Karena dengan UBW senjata yang dipakai bakal sudah ada cerita dan legendanya. Memang GoB juga memiliki senjata legenda, tapi hampir semuanya masih prototype. Masih belum ada legendanya. **

**Tapi... Saya benar-benar suka Ea. Jadi mungkin senjata ini bakal muncul. Atau mungkin Gate of Babylon akan muncul nanti.**

**Welp, kepanjangan.**

**Pertanyaan singkat; Noble Phantasm apa yang bisa muncul dari Indonesia? Kebakaran hutan dan korupsi tidak termasuk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Fate series dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya.**

* * *

Angin malam bertiup, tapi dingin yang Naruto rasakan bukan berasal dari itu. Hembusan kencang angin di atap gedung ini tidak lagi Naruto rasakan. Rasa apapun yang di bawa angin tersebut, tidak akan sebanding apa yang Ia rasakan saat melihat cewek di depannya.

Souna berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Wajah impasif, expresi di jaga untuk tidak muncul. Bisa dibilang, Souna terlihat seperti biasanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat yang berbeda darinya. Apa itu, Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Souna.

"….Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kaichou?" Naruto akhirnya berbicara setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku berencana ingin ke tempat tinggalmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Naruto membuka mulut, tapi Souna memberhentikannya dengan mengangkat satu tangan. "Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti. Yang paling penting; apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini, Uzumaki-san?"

Otak Naruto berputar mencari jawaban, "Ah, itu…. Aku sedang mencari udara segar." Ah! Otak sialan. Jawaban bodoh!

Satu alis Souna terangkat dengan elegan. "Dengan busur panah di tanganmu?" Matanya menunjuk busur hitam di tangan Naruto.

"Ah.." Sial, Naruto lupa menghilangkannya. Dengan satu perintah, busur hitamnya hilang menjadi partikel cahaya. Souna yang melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya di luar nalar manusia itu tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. "Seb-sebenarnya aku sedang membantu teman." Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan.

Alis Souna, entah bagaimana, makin meninggi. "Dengan menembaki panah yang _meledak_ ke mereka?" Mendengar itu dikatakan membuat kuping Naruto memerah.

Pikir Naruto, pikir Naruto. Naruto mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk masalahnya sekarang. Ia tidak mau memberi tahu Souna tentang kekuatannya. Bukan karena Ia takut Souna akan menggunakan pengetahuan itu untuk melukai Naruto, tapi karena Naruto tidak mau Souna terlibat dalam dunia supernatural.

Dari ingatan Emiya Shirou, Naruto tahu dunia supernatural sangat berbahaya. Satu kesalahan kecil dapat membuat seseorang terbunuh . Atau bahkan lebih parah lagi. Ada suatu pepatah dari Emiya Kiritsugu, ayah angkat Shirou, yang selalu Naruto ingat di kepalanya:

"Untuk menjadi magus adalah sama halnya dengan berjalan dengan kematian."

Naruto tahu, perkataan ini adalah untuk mereka yang mau menjadi magus. Kiritsugu bermaksud untuk memperingatkan Shirou betapa berbahayanya jalan yang akan dia tapaki dengan pepatah ini. Tapi bagi Naruto, pepatah ini tidak hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang mau menjadi magus saja. Baginya, pepatah ini adalah benar untuk semua orang yang mengetahui dunia supernatural.

Karena dalam dunia supernatural, kematian bisa datang kapan dan di mana saja.

Semanjak Ia mendapatkan kekuatannya, Naruto selalu menjaga langkahnya karena pepatah ini. Bisa dibilang, sampai saat ini, Naruto masih beruntung. Ia belum, dan semoga saja tidak akan, menemui horror yang dihadapi oleh Shirou di dunianya. Horror yang begitu menyeramkan sehingga memikirkannya saja dapat membuat orang menjadi gila.

Tapi, ada kemungkinan horror yang ada di dunia Shirou tidak ada di dunia Naruto. Zelretch sendiri bilang, dunia mereka berbeda dengan peraturan yang berbeda pula. Namun tetap saja, masih ada resiko yang tidak Ia ketahui. Dan selama resiko itu ada, Naruto tidak akan memberi tahu Souna apapun.

Sekali Souna mengetahui tentang dunia supernatural, cewek itu pasti akan penasaran dan mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Begitulah sifat Souna. Rasa ingin tahunya itu sangat besar. Di sekolah atau masyarakat, rasa ingin tahu itu berguna. Tapi di dunia supernatural? Rasa ingin tahu itu bisa membunuhnya.

Naruto, tentu saja, tidak mau itu terjadi.

Karena itu, Naruto terpaksa harus menggunakan Senjata Besar.

Memikirkannya terdengar seperti Naruto akan menggunakan Noble Phantasm. Tentu saja tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tidak, Naruto akan menggunakan hipnotis.

Skill ini juga Ia lihat dari memori Shirou, tapi Shirou sendiri tidak bisa menggunakannya. Karena suatu mekanisme yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Namun begitu, Naruto tahu cara menggunakannya. Hanya dua hal yang dibutuhkan, ah ralat, tiga hal. Kontak mata, mana dan pikiran yang kuat. Cukup kuat untuk menambahkan sugesti ke pikiran orang lain.

Souna sedari tadi terus menatap Naruto, jadi syarat pertama, check. Mana yang Naruto miliki masih banyak, melimpah malah. Syarat kedua, check. Dan untuk yang ketiga, Naruto akan mencobanya sekarang.

Mana Ia alirkan ke matanya. Mata yang tidak berkedip sekalipun. Selanjutnya, Naruto memusatkan pikirannya. Sugesti, apa yang ingin Ia suruh Souna lakukan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau tidak melihat apapun. Kau tidak melihat apapun. Kau tidak melihat apapun!" Naruto mengakhiri sugestinya dengan lantang.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan?" Souna berkata, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aksi Naruto.

….

….

Shit.

Shit gagal.

"Ah…." Naruto menghela napas lelah.

Ia memutar kepalanya sedikit ke belakang dan melihat ke bawah. Gedung ini tingginya sekitar enam puluh lantai. Jika Naruto melompat sekarang….

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin sekarang Ia bisa lari dari Souna. Tapi cepat atau lambat, Souna pasti akan menemukannya dan meminta penjelasan. Lagipula, pikir Naruto, Souna adalah teman. Dan Ia bisa melindunginya jika terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi, kali ini menyerah. "Oke, oke. Aku jelaskan. Tapi kau kemungkinan besar tidak akan percaya padaku." Souna tetap diam, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan. Naruto menunjuk ke belakang, ke arah hutan tempat Issei dan teman-temannya. "Di sana ada Issei, Kiba Yuuto dan Toujou Koneko. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi mereka sedang melakukan penyelamatan. Ini bagian yang sulit untuk dipercayai. Musuh Issei dan yang lain, musuh yang menahan orang yang ingin mereka selamatkan, adalah Malaikat. Ah salah, Malaikat Jatuh maksudnya. –Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaichou?" Naruto memberhentikan penjelasannya saat melihat Souna berdiri dengan tidak stabil.

Souna menegakkan dirinya kembali. Dengan mata sedikit membulat, dia berkata. "Malaikat Jatuh kau bilang? Berapa banyak?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan cepat dari mulut Souna.

"Iya, Malaikat Jatuh. Ada sekitar tiga puluh atau lebih." Melihat mata Souna makin membulat membuat Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menangani mereka semua. Plus, Issei dan yang lain juga sudah mengalahkan manusia biasa yang membantu Malaikat Jatuh itu." Naruto berkata, setelah melihat memang benar Issei dan yang lain sudah mengalahkan musuh mereka.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjelaskan, dan tidak mau, bagaimana Ia 'menangani' Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Lebih baik Souna tidak pernah tahu sama sekali.

"Satu peleton. Dan Exorcist liar juga?" Souna bergumam.

Naruto yang tidak jelas mendengarnya, menganggap Souna sedang mengalami sedikit panik dan ketakutan. "Tenang saja, Kaichou. Selama ada aku di sini, kau akan baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum, dada di busungkan dengan bangga.

Souna tidak tersenyum. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Uzumaki-san? Kau tidak salah lihat?" Dia bertanya.

Ada yang tidak benar di sini. "Benar." Ia menjawab singkat.

"Aku tidak menduga ini." Souna berkata, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini sekarang, Uzumaki-san. Apa kau bisa datang ke ruanganku besok? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kau bisa? Bagus. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Souna langsung beranjak pergi dengan langkah panjang dan cepat.

"Hei tunggu!" Tapi Souna tidak menunggu, dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Ia berguman, "Aneh."

Akhir-akhir ini, kata itu sangat sering Ia ucapkan.

**XxXxX**

Sona membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, semuanya menatapnya sesaat setelah Sona masuk. Semua, kecuali seorang cewek yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di sofa.

"Sona." Rias menyapa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jika tidak penting, aku harap kau bisa menemuiku nanti. Aku harus menghukum Peerage-ku." Ujar Rias, pandangan tajam di arahkan ke ketika orang yang duduk berdempetan di sofa lain.

"Ini penting." Sona mengangguk, kemudian menunjuk gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan dagunya. "Jadi dia yang di selamatkan oleh Peerage-mu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Tatapan Rias beralih ke Sona. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" Nada curiga dapat Sona dengar dengan jelas. "Ini baru saja terjadi. Aku juga bilang pada Peerage-ku untuk tidak memberitahu ini kepada siapa-siapa. Kalian tidak memberitahu orang lain kan?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan pada tiga orang yang duduk di sofa. Ketiganya menggeleng dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, Rias. Sekarang aku mau tahu keadaan gadis itu." Sona berhenti sebelum menambahkan. "Aku juga mau mendengar penjelasan dari Peerage-mu atas apa yang terjadi." Dengan itu, Sona bergerak mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada. Berhadapan dengan Rias, tapi masih dapat melihat ketiga orang yang terlibat dan gadis yang terbaring itu.

"Cewek itu sudah lama mati saat kami sampai di sana. Karena kasihan, aku menhidupkannya kembali dengan bidak menteri-ku." Di sini, Rias menghela napasnya.

Sona sangat mengerti ini. Bidak Peerage seharusnya tidak sembarang digunakan. Iblis seperti Rias dan dirinya sendiri hanya diberikan satu bidak, oleh karena itu, mereka harus sangat berhati-hati menggunakannya. Kemenangan dan karier mereka dalam Rating Game sebagian besar bergantung pada Peerage milik mereka.

Biasanya, untuk mencari anggota Peerage mereka, Iblis akan mencari tahu terlebih dahulu asal usul mereka. Ini dilakukan untuk menghindari komplikasi yang tidak diinginkan. Selanjutnya, setelah tahu asal usul calon anggota, Iblis akan melihat bagaimana kekuatan mereka berfungsi dan keuntungan apa yang bisa Iblis itu dapat dengan kekuatannya. Tahap terakhir adalah membuat kesepakatan dengan calon anggota tersebut, dan jika sesuai, calon itu akan menjadi anggota Peerage Iblis tersebut.

Tentu saja, banyak pengecualian dari tahap-tahap tersebut. Walaupun Sona tidak mau membenarkan apa lagi melakukannya, ada banyak Iblis yang menjebak seseorang untuk menjadi anggota Peerage mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai membunuh calon anggota tersebut dan menghidupkannya kembali agar terikat dengan mereka.

Atau ada kejadian seperti Hyoudou Issei, pion milik Rias. Dia mati tiba-tiba dan Rias kebetulan ada di sana untuk menghidupkannya.

Dengan semua tahap dan pengecualian itu, ada satu hal yang pasti. Semua calon anggota Peerage haruslah memiliki suatu kekuatan, atau setidaknya potensial untuk memiliki kekuatan. Kekuatan adalah segalanya bagi seorang Iblis, hal terpenting bagi sebagian Iblis.

Dan sekarang, Rias mereinkarnasi seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Seseorang yang kemungkinan besar tidak memiliki kekuatan ataupun Sacred Gear. Di tambah dengan dia menggunakan bidak menterinya, Rias benar-benar mengalami kerugian. Iblis lain tidak akan melakukannya, tapi Rias langsung melakukannya. Hanya karena dia kasihan. Hanya karena Rias adalah Iblis _baik_ yang tidak tahan melihat yang lain kesusahan.

Karena sifat Rias inilah Sona mau mengakuinya sebagai teman terbaiknya.

"Dan untuk apa yang terjadi, Issei, Yuuto dan Koneko yang akan menjelaskan." Baik bukan berarti tidak tegas, di perkataan itu, Sona dapat mendengar nada perintah dari Rias.

Ketiga orang yang disebutkan namanya itu terdiam, melihat satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjelaskan. Akhirnya, dan seperti yang Sona duga, Issei adalah Iblis yang akan menjelaskan.

"Se-sepulang sekolah, kami berkeliling kota untuk menge-mengelabui Buchou dan yang lain." Mata Issei bergerak mengindari mata Rias yang semakin menajam. "Setelah matahari turun, kami sampai di gereja itu. –hkhh." Issei berhenti berbicara, bukan karena di ganggu, tapi karena matanya bertatapan dengan mata merah milik Sasuke.

Wajar, pikir Sona. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Issei melihat mata itu dipakai, wajar jika dia terkejut atau sedikit takut. Bahkan Sona yang sudah sering melihatnya terkadang tanpa sadar bergidik saat melihat Sasuke menggunakannya.

"Satu peleton Malaikat Jatuh dan dua regu Exorcist liar menunggu kami." Kiba melanjutkan saat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Issei. "Kau harus mengerti Buchou, salah satu alasan kenapa aku dan Koneko mau membantu Issei adalah karena kami pikir musuh kami hanyalah satu Malaikat Jatuh dan satu Exorcist liar." Kiba tersenyum lelah. "Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Mau tidak mau, kami harus bertarung."

"Kami kalah." Koneko berbicara saat Kiba selesai. "Dua sayap berhasil meng-exract Sacred Gear. Hampir mati." Ada sangat pertanyaan yang ingin Sona ajukan setelah mendengar itu.

Tapi Rias mendahuluinya. "Meng-extract Sacred Gear?" Rias bertanya.

"Ah ya, Asia punya Sacred Gear. Twilight Healing. Entah bagaimana, Malaikat Jatuh bersayap dua yang aku pikir adalah pemimpin peleton Malaikat Jatuh tersebut, bisa mengambil Sacred Gear darinya." Melihat tatapan terkejut yang diberikan padanya, Kiba melanjutkan. "Ya kami juga terkejut. Tapi tenang saja, alat yang digunakan hancur bersama gereja itu saat ledakan itu terjadi."

Sona dan Rias menghela napas lega. Malaikat Jatuh dapat mengambil Sacred Gear dari manusia bisa menyebabkan komplikasi. Komplikasi yang tidak akan berujung baik untuk Iblis seperti mereka. Untung saja, alatnya sudah hancur. Sona berharap Malaikat Jatuh tidak memiliki alat lain untuk melakukan itu.

Fakta bahwa menteri Rias memiliki Sacred Gear juga teregistrasi di otak Sona. Bisa dibilang, Rias sangat beruntung kali ini. Mendengar namanya, Twilight Healing, membuat Sona yakin Sacred Gear itu pastilah digunakan untuk menyembuhkan. Tipe yang cukup langka dan pastinya sangat berguna. Rias pasti sangat membutuhkannya untuk apa yang akan dia hadapi nanti.

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sona berkata, menarik perhatian padanya. "Apa yang terjadi sebelum ledakan dan sesudah Sacred Gear itu di extract?" Di antara alasan lain, inilah alasan kenapa Sona ada di sini sekarang.

"Pedang!" Issei berteriak, ketakutan terlupakan. Digantikan dengan antusias yang semakin meninggi saat dia kembali bicara. "Pedang datang dari langit dan membunuh setengah musuh kami. Kau seharusnya melihat itu Buchou, itu sangat luar biasa! Mengerikan juga sih, tapi tetap keren!" Dari caranya berbicara, Issei tidak seperti sehabis melihat banyak orang terbunuh, melainkan seperti melihat film aksi yang dia suka.

"Pedang?" Akeno yang sedari tadi diam bertanya. Pertanyaan ini mendapat anggukan penghuni ruangan yang tidak ada di gereja itu.

"Kiba, kau jelaskan." Perintah Rias saat Issei ingin berbicara. Sona menyetujui perintah ini, Issei tidak baik dalam menjelaskan. Sedangkan Kiba dapat menjelaskan dengan lebih detail. Detail yang ingin Sona tahu.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, pedang memang jatuh dari langit dan membantu kami. Setiap pedang membunuh Malaikat Jatuh atau Exorcist liar yang ada. Tapi tidak satupun mengenai kami." Kiba mengambil napas panjang. "Setelah banyak anggota mereka mati, peleton Malaikat Jatuh itu terbang keluar dari gereja. Untuk mencari asal pedang-pedang itu, aku pikir. Kami berhasil mengalahkan Exorcist yang tersisa dan keluar dari sana. Tepat setelah kami keluar dan menemui Buchou dan yang lain, ledakan itu terjadi." Ujar Kiba.

Issei, antusias masih terlihat jelas, menambahkan. "Ledakan itu _duahsyattt _ banget, Kaichou! Gereja itu hancur, begitu pula daerah sekitarnya!"

"Dahsyat." Koneko membenarkan.

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku rasa ledakan itu membunuh semua peleton Malaikat Jatuh itu." Dia menghela napas, kali ini karena lega. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membantu kami, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka." Issei dan Koneko mengangguk setuju.

Sona terdiam. Ia melihat ledakan itu terjadi, Ia juga merasakan hawa panas dari ledakan itu. Bahkan Sona juga melihat Mana yang ada di senjata yang Naruto luncurkan. Tapi mendengar Kiba dan yang lain berbicara, membuat Sona sadar betapa kuat ledakan itu. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba pastilah benar, Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di pusat ledakan itu pasti mati. Bahkan Sona sendiri ragu apakah Ia sendiri bisa bertahan hidup jika di serang dengan senjata itu.

Dari sini, dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Uzumaki sangatlah kuat.

Tapi bukannya khawatir saat tahu ada orang sekuat itu di daerah kekuasaannya, Sona malah tersenyum. Dari aksi Naruto membantu Issei menyelamatkan bidak baru Rias, Sona tahu Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Cowok itu tidak akan menjadi ancaman untuk keselamatan Sona dan yang lain.

Rias yang melihat senyum Sona, menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kau tahu siapa yang membantu mereka." Bukan pertanyaan lagi, Rias membaca pikiran Sona.

Sona tidak menyangkal Rias, Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Orang itu akan datang besok ke ruanganku. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang Iblis dan jika bisa memintanya menjadi bidak-ku." Sona menunjuk Rias dan Peerage-nya. "Aku ingin kalian datang dan memberitahu siapa kalian."

"Kami akan datang!" Issei mendahului Rias dalam menjawab. Cowok itu kembali terdiam saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku juga mau berterima kasih padanya karena sudah membantu Peerage-ku." Rias mengangguk setuju, tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Issei.

"Besok, sepulang sekolah." Sona memberi tahu waktu pertemuannya.

**XxXxX**

'Datang ke ruanganku besok.' Sona bilang kemarin, Naruto setuju, jadi dia datang ke ruangan paling berbahaya di Kuoh Academy itu sewaktu pulang sekolah.

'Ada yang harus kita bicarakan.' Dari perkataan ini, Naruto pikir dia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Naruto, Ia setuju. Jadi dia duduk sekarang di ruangan Iblis ini.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa mereka di sini." Naruto menunjuk anggota OSIS yang berdiri dibelakang Sona, berbaris seperti tentara menurut Naruto. "Kenapa mereka di sini?" Ia menunjuk Rias yang duduk di sofa dan anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Issei dan satu cewek pirang yang tidak Naruto kenal juga anggota klub ini dan berdiri di belakang Rias.

"Mereka ada hubungannya dengan yang ingin aku sampaikan." Sona menjawabnya.

"Oke." Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ingin Sona bicarakan, jadi Ia hanya mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa dia di sini?" Ia menunjuk cowok yang berdiri menyandar pintu, seakan menghalang orang untuk keluar.

"Dobe." Cowok itu menyapa.

"Teme." Sapa balik Naruto.

Saat Sona terdiam, menatap Naruto seakan Ia aneh, Naruto bertanya lagi. "Jadi? Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Dia anggota klubku, Uzumaki-kun." Rias menjawab dengan suara merdu. Suara, yang Naruto yakin, dapat membuat otak bawah Issei berdiri.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia di sini." Sayangnya, suara itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto.

"Dia juga ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ingin Kaichou sampaikan, Uzumaki-san." Ujar Tsubaki, orang yang Naruto pikir merupakan saudara kembar Sona yang terpisah sejak lahir. Bukan karena wujud mereka mirip, tapi karena sifat mereka yang sangat sama.

"Haa." Naruto akhirnya menyerah, menghiraukan seringai miring dari Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Sona? Nampaknya penting, sampai membawa pasukan seperti ini." Ia berkata, tangan mengangkat cangkir teh yang disajikan untuknya.

"Itu mungkin sedikit tiba-tiba dan mungkin mengejutkanmu." Sona memulai. Naruto meminum tehnya. "Tapi semua yang ada di sini adalah Iblis."

Teh yang ada di mulut Naruto tersemburkan keluar.

"Apa kau bilang tadi Sona? Aku rasa aku salah den–" Naruto berhenti berbicara setelah melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Air teh yang Ia semburkan dan seharusnya membasahi Sona, mengambang di udara. Tidak terpengaruh gravitasi dan bergerak seperti hidup mengelilingi Sona.

"Ini adalah bukti perkataanku." Kacamata, bukan, _mata_ Sona berkilau. "Dan ini, adalah bukti lain."

Dengan suara kepakan sayap seperti burung, sayap merah seperti kelelawar muncul di punggung setiap orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir Ia berhalusinasi. Tapi saat setiap sayap itu tidak menghilang dan Ia dapat melihat sayap milik Sona bergerak seperti tertiup angin, Naruto tahu ini nyata.

"Kau tidak salah mendengar, Uzumaki Naruto." Sona sekali lagi berbicara, setiap kata memilki penekanan. "Kami adalah Iblis."

**XxXxX**

Tanpa menunggu Naruto berkata lain, Sona mulai menjelaskan banyak hal pada Naruto.

Dia bercerita tentang tiga Fraksi yang ada. Tentang perang panjang yang terjadi. Tentang berhentinya perang untuk sementara dan perang saudara yang terjadi di Underworld. Dia juga menjelaskan tentang kemenangan dan naiknya Empat Satan ke tahta pemimpin Iblis. Tentang di ciptakannya Evil Piece.

Naruto mendengarkan semua penjelasan Sona dengan serius. Banyak perkataan Sona yang tidak Ia mengerti, tapi Ia tidak menghentikan gadis itu menjelaskan. Dan saat Sona berhenti menjelaskan, Naruto membuka mulut.

Wajah datar, Naruto bertanya. "Apa kalian ingin menyakiti manusia?" Tidak ada emosi di pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan biasa yang seharusnya mudah untuk di jawab.

Tapi mereka yang Ia tanyakan tidak langsung menjawab. Dari tempat duduknya, Naruto dapat melihat hampir semua wajah Iblis-Iblis di depannya mulai memucat. Mata mereka bergerak liar, seperti hewan yang ingin lari dari predatornya. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari kepala beberapa Iblis. Dan bagi yang tidak mengalami gejala itu, mereka kesusahan bernapas.

Naruto bersenyum, gigi taringnya sengaja Ia tampakkan. Mereka bergidik, senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

Dengan ini, mereka akan menganggap Naruto dengan serius. Mereka akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan serius. Dan jika mereka berbohong, Naruto akan tahu. Mereka berbohong, Naruto akan membuat mereka menghadapi konsekuesinya.

Karena yang bertanya pada mereka bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto, teman dan suka bercanda. Yang sedang bertanya pada mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemiliki ingatan dan kemampuan Emiya Shirou, the Wrought-Iron Hero.

Orang yang telah menyiapkan Noble Phantasm pembasmi Iblis di kepalanya dan siap menggunakannya apabila jawaban yang Ia terima tidak memuaskan.

"Manusia adalah satu-satunya mahkluk yang bisa memiliki Sacred Gear." Sona akhirnya menjawab. Nada suaranya biasa, seperti dia tidak terpengaruh. Tapi wajah sedikit pucatnya dan bagaimana dia menelan ludah saat Naruto melihatnya berkata lain. "Sacred Gear sama saja dengan kekuatan untuk kami Iblis. Kekuatan yang bisa kami rekrut. Jadi kami tidak akan menyakiti manusia."

Naruto tetap diam. Naruto tahu Sona tidak berbohong padanya, dia dan Iblis di dalam ruangan ini memang tidak akan menyakiti manusia. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akan melakukannya nanti. Untuk itu, Naruto harus membuat peringatan. Peringatan cukup keras yang membuat mereka akan takut _memikirkan_ untuk menyakiti manusia.

Noble Phantasm di kepala Naruto hilang, tapi di tangannya, Noble Phantasm lain muncul.

Bentuknya adalah tombak panjang, desain tombak ini… mengerikan adalah kata yang tepat. Lurus dengan ujung yang memutar. Saat tombak itu mulai terwujud, gravitasi di ruangan itu seperti bertambah. Naruto sadar bahwa Iblis-Iblis di depannya makin kesusahan untuk bernapas, tapi dia membiarkannya.

Merah adalah warna tombak ini. Corakan, _rune_, tertulis disepanjang tubuhnya. Di lihat lebih dekat, tombak ini seperti terbuat dari darah. Dengan desain dan aura yang dikeluarkannya, membuat tombak ini bagaikan senjata dewa kematian.

Dari darah, untuk darah.

Tombak ini dibuat dari sisa mahkluk hebat, dengan satu tujuan.

Membunuh.

Sesuai dengan senjatanya, Pahlawan yang menggunakannya benar-benar haus darah. Ratusan bahkan ribuan pertarungan dia hadapi, tombak ini selalu mencabut nyawa musuhnya. Ratusan, ribuan musuh, tidak akan berguna. Karena sekali tombak ini lepas dari tangan Pahlawan itu, jantung musuhnya pasti akan hancur.

Dan sekarang, tombak milik Pahlawan Irlandia itu ada di tangan Naruto. Siap untuk digunakan.

Masih duduk di tempat, Naruto memutar tombaknya dengan satu tangan. Melihat kedepan, barulah Ia sadar bahwa semua Iblis yang ada menjaga jarak darinya. Sona dan Rias yang tadinya duduk telah berdiri. Peerage mereka masing-masing mengelilingi raja mereka. Mata mereka menatap Naruto dan senjatanya dengan bulat, jelas ketakutan.

Koneko mungkin memiliki reaksi paling parah. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto ataupun senjatanya. Melainkan memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Issei.

Namun begitu, meski dengan provokasi Naruto dan senjata mereka yang sudah keluar, tidak satupun bergerak untuk menyerang Naruto. Mereka tahu sekali mereka bertindak ceroboh, Noble Phantasm ini akan mengambil nyawa mereka.

Bagus.

"Ini akan menjadi satu-satunya peringatan dariku." Naruto berbicara, suara terdengar besar di antara keheningan yang ada. "Jika aku melihat kalian menyakiti manusia, tombak ini akan membunuh kalian."

Mereka diam, tidak memberikan indikasi apapun. Naruto menghentakkan tombaknya ke lantai. Sebagian Iblis meloncat, sebagian lagi mengerti maksud Naruto dan menganguk mengerti.

Naruto mengangguk juga, Noble Phantasm menghilang dari tangannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, hawa yang menaikan gravitasi dan membuat susah bernapas hilang. Iblis di depan Naruto mulai bernapas dengan normal, senjata yang di arahkan padanya sedikit di turunkan, namun tetap siap untuk digerakkan. Koneko tidak lagi bergetar di belakang Issei, tapi masih menolak untuk melihat Naruto.

Mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata Sona, dan seperti biasa, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan. Naruto tertawa malu, membuat Sona mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maafkan aku soal itu." Naruto tidak suka mengintimidasi orang lain, apalagi membuat musuh. "Tapi itu harus dilakukan." Karena jika Ia tidak lakukan, Naruto akan kesusahan untuk mempercayai Iblis-Iblis di depannya. Terutama Sona.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Naruto bertanya.

**XxXxX**

Ada banyak, banyak hal yang ingin Sona bicarakan. Tapi tetap Ia membiarkan Naruto pergi.

Begitu Naruto keluar dan pintu tertutup, helaan napas lega terdengar dari setiap ujung ruangan. Sona, tanpa Ia sadari, merupakan salah satu orang yang mengeluarkannya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Itu sangat mengerikan!"

Issei adalah yang paling vocal akan protesnya, suaranya lantang dan yang pertama Sona dengar. Tangan cowok itu bergerak mengelus kepala Koneko, yang tidak menghentikannya. Sona yakin Issei tidak sadar akan tindakan yang sedang dia lakukan. Karena jika sadar, cowok itu pasti akan senang sekali.

Pion Rias bukan satu-satunya yang memberi tanggapan mereka atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak jauh setelah komentar Issei keluar, yang lain juga mengeluarkan pendapat mereka. Bahkan Tsubaki yang biasanya tidak mau ikut pembicaraan tidak penting, juga turun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Tapi jika Sona pikir lagi, hal yang baru saja terjadi dapat dikategorikan penting.

Singkatnya, Naruto baru saja mengancam semua Iblis yang ada di Kuoh. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia berani melakukannya tepat di ruangan yang Sona klaim menjadi miliknya sendiri. Ini sama saja dengan dia tidak menghargai dan menyepelehkan mereka para Iblis.

Sona tahu, jika ini terjadi pada Iblis lain, mereka akan langsung bertindak dan menyerang Naruto. Tadi, Sona juga sadar bahwa Rias hampir saja melakukannya. Bukan hanya Rias, Sona sendiri hampir bergerak dan menyerang Naruto.

Harga diri seorang Iblis tidak boleh diremehkan.

Untungnya, bentrok tidak terjadi. Ada banyak alasan yang bisa Sona sebutkan kenapa pertarungan tidak terjadi. Seperti sesuatu tidak rasional di hatinya yang menolak untuk menyerang Naruto. Tapi yang pasti, alasannya kembali pada senjata yang Naruto pegang. Senjata mengerikan dengan Mana yang melimpah keluar darinya. Apapun senjata itu, yang pasti itu bukanlah Sacred Gear. Tidak ada Sacred Gear, yang dibuat oleh Penguasa Surga, bisa menjadi mengerikan seperti tombak itu.

Pada dasarnya, Penguasa Surga adalah Suci. Kebalikan dari Iblis seperti Sona. Semua Sacred Gear yang ada, setidaknya yang sudah diketahui keberadaannya, mengikuti sifat sang Penguasa. Element dari Sacred Gear memang beragam, wujud dan kemampuannya pun sangat beragam, tapi yang pasti, tidak ada Sacred Gear yang lahir _haus darah_ seperti tombak merah itu.

Tentu, faktor luar dapat mengkorupsi Sacred Gear dan mengubahnya menjadi tidak suci atau tidak netral. Dan mungkin ini yang terjadi, Sacred Gear milik Naruto terkorupsi dan menjadi seperti itu. Namun Sona langsung mencoret kemungkinan ini. Insting, yang biasanya tidak Sona percayai, mengatakan bahwa tombak itu bukanlah Sacred Gear. Untuk kali ini, Sona mempercayai instingnya.

Apapun tombak itu, aura yang dikeluarkannya cukup untuk menghentikan Rias dan yang lain dari menyerang Naruto. Aura itu bahkan cukup untuk membuat Koneko, Iblis paling sensitif akan hal berbau sihir, bergetar ketakutan dan menolak untuk melihat Naruto.

Mata Sona bertemu dengan mata Rias. Rias menatapnya dengan datar. Dari matanya, Sona tahu bahwa Rias sangat tidak senang atas apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu ingin penjelasan. Penjelasan yang dia harap Sona miliki.

Sayangnya, Sona tidak memiliki penjelasan tersebut.

Tapi tatapan dari Rias menyadarkan Sona, memberinya inspirasi untuk yang selanjutnya Ia lakukan.

Sona berdiri, memberikan perintah kepada Peerage-nya untuk tidak mengikutinya, dan berjalan keluar, tidak menghiraukan protes dari bidaknya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, langkah kakinya panjang dan lugas. Orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir Sona sedang berlari. Tapi tentu saja tidak. Sona tidak berlari, Ia _berjalan cepat_. Tidak lama, Sona menemui targetnya.

"Uzumaki-san."Ia memanggil. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berputar untuk menghadap Sona. Gadis itu berhenti di depan Naruto.

Tangan Sona bergerak.

"Kaichou?" Naruto sempat berkata sebelum tangan Sona mengenai pipinya. Benar, Sona baru saja menampar Naruto. "Apa-apaan Kaichou?! Apa salahku?!" Adalah respon Naruto, tangan cowok itu mengelus pipi merahnya.

"Itu balasan karena membuat Peerage-ku takut tadi." Sona berbohong.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Ia tiba-tiba menampar Naruto. Reflex mungkin. Tapi melihat reaksi Naruto membuat Sona senang.

Di ruang ketua OSIS tadi, Naruto bagaikan seorang Dewa Perang. Apa yang dia lakukan dan apa yang dia katakan menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar serius. Naruto tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh Sona dan semua Peeragenya. Tapi sekarang, saat Sona menamparnya, Naruto bahkan tidak membalasnya dan hanya memberi complain. Naruto di depannya dan Naruto di ruangan itu sangatlah berbeda.

Ini membuat Sona semakin bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Uzumaki-san?" Sona mendapati dirinya bertanya. "Kenapa kau harus mengancam ak–kami seperti itu? Kau sudah mengenalku selama tiga tahun, Uzumaki-san. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang mengenalku dengan baik. Kau tahu sifatku. Apa mungkin aku akan menyakiti manusia? A-pa mungkin aku akan menyakiti_mu?_" Suara Sona hampir hancur di akhir, tapi untungnya, Ia cepat membenarkan suaranya. Kekecewaan Sona juga kental di perkataan itu. Sona hanya berharap Naruto tidak mendengar emosi yang tidak sengaja terselip di suaranya.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Sona dengan serius. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia berbicara. "Apa kau tahu Souna?" _Souna_, bukan Kaichou. "Sedari kecil aku selalu bermimpi. Mimpiku selalu tentang hal yang sama. Dalam mimpiku itu, aku adalah seorang pahlawan. Pahlawan kebenaran. Dan sebagai pahlawan, aku menghadapi banyak musuh. Monster, vampire, _demon_. Semua berbeda, tapi satu hal terus sama, mereka semua musuh manusia. Mereka dengan mudah membunuh manusia yang mereka temui. Memperalat manusia semau mereka. Dan saat mendengar kau adalah Iblis…."

Naruto berhenti dan melihat keluar jendela. Sona mengikutinya. Mata mereka melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Saat tahu kau adalah Iblis…. Aku langsung berpikir kau adalah monster. Bisa kau bilang inga –mimpiku mempengaruhi aku dalam bertindak." Naruto kembali menatap Sona, senyum andalannya, yang tidak Sona lihat hari ini, ada di wajahnya. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu. Iblis yang ada di mimpiku dan kau sangatlah berbeda. Kau bukan monster. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu. Maafkan aku, karena harus membutuhkan tamparan agar sadar kalau kau bukan monster. Sejak awal seharusnya aku tahu kalau Souna-ku bukanlah monster." Mata Naruto setengah tertutup, senyumnya terlihat lembut, ditambah dengan cahaya matahari terbenam yang masuk lewat jendela, membuat Naruto terlihat…._mempesona_.

Wajah Sona memerah dan tangannya bergerak secara reflex.

"Aww!" Naruto, yang sekali lagi terkena tamparan Sona, merintih kesakitan. "Untuk apa itu?! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Jangan bilang hal seperti itu di depan publik!" Adalah respon dari Sona.

"Publik apa? Tidak ada orang di sini!" Ujar Naruto, tangan kembali menggosok pipinya yang kembali memerah.

"….Sona Sitri…." Gadis itu bergumam.

"Hah?"

"Namaku Sona Sitri." Ujar Sona, mata melihat sepatu hitam yang Ia kenakan. "Bukan Souna Shitori."

Naruto membuka mulutnya, terlihat ingin bertanya, tapi menutupnya kembali. "Oke, aku tidak akan bertanya." Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Souna, Sona. Sona, Souna. Tidak jauh berbeda." Naruto mengangguk, lalu kembali diam.

Sona juga terdiam, tidak ada perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Hari ini terlalu banyak kejutan yang Ia dapat. Otaknya belum memproses semua penemuan yang Ia buat hari ini.

"Ehh, Sona?" Naruto bertanya, Sona mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa kau ada urusan lain? Kalau tidak aku mau pulang sekarang."

Sona mengangguk sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada hal penting lain yang perlu Ia tanyakan. Sona juga yakin, Rias akan menanyakan ini padanya nanti.

"Tombak yang ada di tanganmu tadi, apa itu?" Ia bertanya, suara pelan agar tidak terkesan menekan. "Apa itu Sacred Gear?"

Tombak itu bukan Sacred Gear, Sona tahu ini. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Sona mengatakan itu adalah agar tidak mempersulit Naruto. Cowok itu bisa berkata tidak, tanpa memberi penjelasan lanjut, dan Sona akan mengerti. Itu adalah hak Naruto jika ingin merahasiakan apa yang dia punya. Setidaknya, dengan begini, Sona bisa memberi tahu Rias dengan pasti bahwa tombak itu bukanlah Sacred Gear.

"Tidak, itu bukan Sacred Gear." Naruto memberi konfirmasi yang Sona harapkan. "Err…" Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari, terlihat bingung.

Sona mengangkat satu tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu memberi tahu ak–"

"Tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepala, menyela Sona. "Aku ingin memberi tahumu, Sona. Anggap saja ini bayaran karena menakutimu tadi."

'Aku tidak takut' Sona ingin berkata, tapi Ia tahu itu adalah bohong, Jadi Ia hanya mengangguk. Ia menunggu beberapa saat untuk Naruto mulai menjelaskan.

"Err, ini sedikit susah untuk dijelaskan. Kekuatanku aku sebut dengan _Tracing_." Tangan Naruto berpindah menggaruk kulit lehernya. "_Tracing_ membuatku bisa membuat senjata yang terbuat dari Mana. Senjata seperti pistol tidak bisa aku buat, hanya senjata tajam. Semua senjata tajam bisa aku ciptakan, tapi pedang adalah yang paling mudah. Dan…."

Sona menaikkan alisnya, "Dan?"

"Ehh, hanya itu saja aku rasa." Naruto berkata, sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Tidak mencurigakan, Sona pikir, sama sekali tidak mencurigakan.

"Ada yang lain?" Naruto kembali bertanya, Sona langsung menggeleng. "Ah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. –dan oh, kau bisa memberi tahu itu ke Gremory dan yang lain." Naruto menambahkan.

Sona menatap Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

**XxXxX**

Besoknya, Naruto pikir semua Iblis di Kuoh Academy akan menjauhinya karena aksinya kemarin. Tentu, Ia tahu Sona pasti sudah bilang kalau Ia meminta maaf. Naruto juga berencana untuk meminta maaf atas tindakannya kemarin secara langsung. Namun begitu, Naruto pikir akan butuh waktu untuk Iblis di Kuoh Academy untuk bersikap biasa terhadapnya.

Tapi, tentu saja, Issei mematahkan expektasinya.

"Naruto-san!" Cowok berambut coklat itu menyapa, satu di angkat untuk sebuah tos. Tidak yakin, Naruto tetap memberi cowok itu tos.

"Ah, Issei…" Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai. Apa Ia langsung minta maaf?

"Naruto-san! Kau kemarin keren sekali!" Suara Issei sangatlah besar. Untungnya, tempat makan siang Naruto kali ini, atap sekolah yang seharusnya tidak bisa diakses oleh murid, sepi penghuni selain mereka. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan Issei berkata hal yang seharusnya tidak di dengar orang biasa. "Pedangmu itu, fwooshh-fwooshh! Bang bang! Head-shot semua! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Apa itu kemampuan khusus? Apa kau bisa mengajari aku, Naruto-san?!" Issei berujar tanpa henti, setiap kata di lontarkan dengan antusias luar biasa.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya ke kedua pundak Issei dan memberi sedikit tekanan, membuat Issei yang sedari tadi bergerak seperti ular kepanasan berdiri diam. "Oke, tenang dulu Issei. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Apa maksudmu dengan pedang?" Ia bertanya.

Issei mengangguk kencang. "Ya, pedang! Kaichou bilang kau yang menyelamatkan kami kemarin kan?" Seakan baru teringat, Issei cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Ah, aku juga mau berterima kasih atas bantuanmu, Naruto-san. Kalau kau tidak membantu, aku dan yang lain pasti sudah mati." Issei membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Mendengar itu, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Sona pasti memberitahu Rias dan Iblis yang lain tentang apa yang terjadi. Wajar, tidak aneh juga Sona memberi tahu itu pada yang lain. Notabene-nya, Issei dan dua Iblis lain itu adalah bagian dari bidak Rias, jadi wajar jika gadis berambut merah itu diberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Naruto tertawa kecil, dengan satu tangan, Ia membuat Issei kembali berdiri. "Tentu saja Issei. Aku senang menolong orang yang butuh bantuan. Apa lagi kau, temanku sendiri." Issei mengangguk, senyum lebar menunjukan gigi berkilau ada di wajahnya. "Jadi, apa kau hanya ingin bilang itu?"

"Yeah, aku hanya ingin bilang itu sih." Issei menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Cowok itu mengangkat satu bahunya. "Tapi Asia bilang dia ingin bicara padamu, Naruto-san." Ujarnya, menunjuk dengan bahu kanannya itu.

Saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa Issei tidak datang sendiri menemuinya. Berdiri di samping Issei adalah seorang cewek. Dia mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy yang terlihat masih baru. Tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek, yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah rambutnya. Pirang seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Asia?" Ia bertanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah aku ingat sekarang. Kau salah satu bidak Rias." Gadis itu mengangguk, tapi Naruto tahu Asia pasti takut padanya. Terbukti dari posisi gadis itu yang setengah tubuhnya tertutupi oleh Issei. "Apa yang kau ingin bicarankan, Asia?" Ia bertanya, suara diusahan lembut agar tidak membuat gadis itu makin takut.

"Ah…ano.." Perlahan, di bawah tatapan Naruto dan dukungan Issei, Asia berdiri dengan sepenuhnya di depan Naruto. Gadis untuk membukukkan diri. "Perkenalkan, aku Asia Argento. Ano.. aku mau berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan Issei-kun dan yang lain kemarin. Jika Uzumaki-san tidak ada, Issei-kun dan yang lain pasti sudah ma-mati karena aku." Gadis itu berkata.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku senang membantu." Asia tersenyum kecil. Senyum tidak yakin menurut Naruto. "Dan apa maksudmu Issei akan mati karenamu?" Ia bertanya.

Tanpa menunggu Asia merespon, Issei menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum Naruto menembakkan pedangnya dan alasan kenapa dia pergi ke geraja itu. Tidak lupa, dia juga menjelaskan Rias mengubah Asia menjadi Iblis untuk memberinya hidup lagi.

Setelah Issei selesai menjelaskan, Naruto melihat Asia dengan kasihan. Satu tangannya mengelus kepala Asia. "Untunglah kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, mereka yang mengincarmu sudah aku bereskan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Nikmati hidupmu sebagai Iblis." Kali ini, senyum Asia jauh lebih cerah. Sedang Issei memberi Naruto dua jempol.

"Terima kasih." Asia mengangguk. "Aku harap Tuhan –awww!" Asia memegang kepalanya, tampak kesakitan.

Issei langsung bergerak dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Asia, membantu cewek itu berdiri. "Sudah aku bilang Asia, kau Iblis sekarang. Kau tidak bisa berdoa seperti itu lagi. Berbicara tentang Dia akan memberimu sakit kepala." Ujarnya, satu tangan memijit kecil kening Asia. Asia tidak menolaknya.

Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi. Ia sangat yakin Issei tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Memeluk dan bermesraan dengan seorang cewek. Jika Issei sadar, cowok itu pasti akan langsung pingsan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto hanya diam dan menonton aksi Issei.

"Dengar ya Asia," Issei melanjutkan." Tuhan i –Aww!"

Naruto memberinya tatapan datar.

**XxXxX**

Hari-hari berikutnya Naruto jalani dengan damai. Ia datang sekolah, hadapi apa yang ada di sana, berinteraksi dengan Sona dan Iblis lain, pulang dan mulai mencari pekerjaan. Yep, Naruto di pecat dari pekerjaan lamanya. Karena ketidak kedisiplinan katanya, Ia tiga hari berturut-turut tidak datang. Jadi bosnya memecat Naruto.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menerima keputusan itu. Lagi pula, Ia juga tidak akan bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Naruto juga bukanlah pembohong yang baik. Untungnya Naruto memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri untuk beberapa bulan.

Namun tetap saja, tabungan itu akan cepat habis jika tidak di isi kembali. Karena itu Naruto harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakan dirinya. Alasan penolakannya sangat beragam sehingga membuat Naruto sakit kepala.

Jadi, dengan tidak adanya pekerjaan dan sedikitnya teman yang Ia miliki, membuat Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di ruangan ketua OSIS. Di sana Ia akan ditemani Sona dan, terkadang, anggota OSIS yang lain. Sona akan selalu menantangnya bermain catur, dan selagi bermain mereka akan bertukar gossip.

Sona tidak akan menyebut apa yang mereka lakukan bertukar gossip, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Gossip adalah gossip. Dan hari ini, Sona membawakannya gossip paling panas bulan ini.

"Jadi Rias menolak perjodohannya dan memilih untuk bertarung demi kebebasannya?" Naruto bertanya, pandangan terpusat pada papan catur di depannya.

"Benar, Rating Game mereka akan dilakukan sebelas hari lagi." Sona menjawab, pandangan sama berpusatnya menuju papan catur seperti Naruto. "Rias dan Peeragenya akan pergi besok pagi untuk mulai berlatih." Sona memakai gilirannya.

Rating Game, menurut penjelasan singkat Sona, adalah pertarung yang dilakukan antara dua Peerage. Biasanya dilakukan untuk menentukan posisi seorang Iblis di masyarakat mereka. Kedua Peerage itu akan diberi wilayah masing-masing. Wilayah itu bisa mereka jaga atau mereka tinggalkan untuk menyerang. Untuk menang, mereka harus mengeliminasi Raja dari Peerage musuh. Simpel menurut Naruto.

"Hmm." Naruto menggerakkan bidak hitamnya. "Apa kau pikir mereka bisa menang?" Ia bertanya.

"50-50."Sona menggunakan gilirannya. "Riser Phenex memiliki Peerage yang lengkap. Sedangkan Rias kurang benteng, satu menteri dan hanya memiliki satu Pion."

"Ah ya, Issei cerita tentang itu padaku." Naruto menggerakkan bidaknya. "Perbedaan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Kenapa kau pikir mereka imbang?"

Sona menggerakkan bidak putihnya. "Komposisi Peerage Rias lebih seimbang. Dia punya seorang penyembuh, Akeno yang cukup kuat, Kiba dan Koneko yang dapat beradaptasi dengan situasi apapun. Rias sendiri tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia juga bilang Issei akan menjadi kartu AS nya dalam Rating Game ini. Di tambah lagi dengan adanya Uchiha…."

Naruto memberhentikan tangannya yang sudah menganggkat satu bidak, dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan Ia bertanya. "Sasuke?"

Sona mengangguk. "Jika Issei adalah kartu AS Rias, maka Uchiha adalah kartu Joker nya."

Naruto meletakkan bidaknya dan bersiul panjang. "Damn. Berarti dia kuat."

"Dia kuat." Sona menyetujui. "Jika mereka melawan orang lain, aku yakin Rias akan menang. Tapi musuh Rias sekarang adalah seorang Phenex." Sona menggerakkan bidaknya.

"Ada apa dengan Phenex?" Naruto bertanya, tangan menggerakkan bidaknya.

"Mereka abadi." Sona menjawab, tangan juga menggerakkan bidaknya. Dia terlihat santai, seperti apa yang baru saja dia katakan tidaklah mengejutkan.

Naruto terpaku, terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Sona. "Abadi?" Ia bertanya, untuk memastikan Ia tidak salah dengar.

"Abadi. Immortal. Tidak bisa mati." Sona meminum teh yang dia sajikan sendiri. "Tidak peduli seberapa parah luka mereka, seorang Phenex tidak akan bisa mati."

"Oh." Naruto menjawab. Tangannya dengan tenang menggerakkan bidaknya.

Di luar Ia terlihat tenang, tapi di dalam, Naruto sedang kacau. Di dalam jiwanya, jauh di dalam jiwanya, senjata-senjata mulai muncul. Setiap di antara mereka adalah pembunuh yang tidak bisa dibunuh. Penarik nyawa mereka yang abadi. Immortal-Slayer. Perkataan Sona bagaikan sebuah tantangan bagi mereka. Senjata-senjata ini ingin membuktikan bahwa di bawah ujung tajam mereka, tidak ada yang bisa selamat.

"Sona, kapan kau bilang Rias dan Peerage-nya akan pergi berlatih?" Ia bertanya.

"Besok pagi." Sona menggunakan gilirannya.

"Bawa aku menemui mereka besok." Ujar Naruto, sembari menggerakkan bidaknya. "Checkmate."

Alis Sona berkedut dengan hebat.

**XxXxX**

Naruto tidak suka bangun pagi. Apa lagi pagi minggu. Tapi, untuk kali ini, Ia harus bangun pagi dan menemui Rias dan Peeragenya.

"Sona bilang kau ingin bertemu dengan kami?" Rias bertanya.

Di antara semua Iblis yang ada di Kuoh Academy, Rias lah satu-satunya yang masih tidak nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Setiap mereka bertemu, cewek itu akan berusaha untuk terus menghindar. Ketika diharuskan untuk bicara, dia akan berbicara pendek dengan Naruto lalu pergi. Naruto tidak pernah memperotes Rias. Ia tahu yang dia lakukan memang agak berlebihan.

Siapa juga yang tidak akan marah jika di ancam dengan Noble Phantasm?

"Ah ya." Naruto mencoba memberi Rias senyum, senyum yang tidak di balas. Tahu dengan keadaan, Naruto langsung beralih ke Iblis cowok di dekat Rias. "Sasuke, kau bisa memakai tombak?" Ia bertanya.

Di antara tatapan bingung Rias dan sisa Peerage-nya, Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Hn."

"Bagus." Ujar Naruto.

Tangannya Ia julurkan, Mana mulai mengalir dan agar tidak mengejutkan Rias dan Peerage-nya, Naruto dengan sengaja membesarkan penyebutan aria-nya. "_Trace on_."

Noble Phantasm yang muncul adalah sebuah tombak. Warnanya kuning, bahkan emas. Untuk sebuah tombak, Noble Phantasm ini bisa dikatakan pendek. Panjangnya tidak mencapai satu setengah meter. Dibandingkan dengan aura gila yang dikeluarkan Noble Phantasm yang sebelumnya Naruto tunjukan, tombak ini seperti tidak memiliki aura.

Namun tetap saja, sekali Noble Phantasm ini muncul di tangan Naruto, tarikan napas penuh kagum dapat Ia dengar dengan jelas. Benar, Noble Phantasm ini memang tidak memiliki aura yang hebat. Tapi tetap saja, Noble Phantasm ini adalah Noble Phantasm yang akan selalu menarik perhatian karena keindahannya. Sama seperti pemiliki aslinya.

Dengan sebuah seringai, Naruto menyerahkan tombak itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan dua tangan. Seakan takut sentuhannya akan menghancurkan tombak itu.

"Itu senjata terkutuk." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Kiba yang memberi komentar tersebut.

"Benar." Naruto mengangguk. "**Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality**." Bagi Naruto, penjelasan ini sudah cukup. Tapi melihat kebingungan muncul di mata mereka, Naruto hanya dapat menganggkat bahu dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Berhati-hatilah saat menggunakannya. Jangan pernah gunakan pada temanmu, gunakan hanya pada musuh." Sasuke, yang memang pendiam, menjawab Naruto dengan anggunakan mantap.

Tidak membiarkan yang lain waktu untuk bertindak, Naruto bergerak mendekati Asia. Dan kali ini, tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang merespon dengan buruk, Naruto langsung menciptakan Noble Phantasm di tangannya.

Bentuk senjata ini terlalu pendek untuk dikatakan pedang dan terlalu panjang untuk dikatakan pisau. Gagang Noble Phantasm ini membengkok, terdapat ukiran semacam hewan mengaum di ujungnya. Belati senjata ini tidak terlihat, tertutupi sarung penutup berwarna coklat. Noble Phantasm ini terlihat sangat biasa, seperti tidak ada yang special darinya.

"Asia." Naruto menyerahkan Noble Phantasm tersebut pada Asia.

Sebelum Asia mengambil senjata itu, Issei berkata. "Naruto-san, Asia tidak bisa bertarung. Apa lagi menggunakan pedang." Ujarnya. Maksud Issei memang baik, Naruto tahu. Dia tidak mau Asia bertarung hanya karena Naruto memberinya senjata. Issei tidak mau Asia terluka.

Tapi dari awal, tujuan Naruto bukanlah untuk membuat Asia bertarung.

Naruto tersenyum, "Bukan pedang, ini golok."

"Senjata dari Asia Tenggara." Kiba menambahkan. Ada sesuatu yang dari caranya berbicara yang membuat Naruto penasaran. Tapi karena waktu, Ia harus menghiraukannya.

"Dengar Asia," Naruto sekali lagi menyodorkan Noble Phantasm itu ke Asia. Cewek itu menerimanya dengan hati-hati. "Jangan pernah lepaskan ini dari sarungnya. Hanya saat kau dalam bahaya, saat kau tidak bisa kabur atau menghindar, baru bisa kau lepaskan senjata ini dari sarungnya. Mengerti?" Asia mengangguk.

Akhirnya, Naruto beralih ke Issei. Issei berdiri dengan tegap, dada dibusungkan dan punggung tegap. Mata cowok itu berkilau, seperti anak yang akan mendapatkan hadiah.

Naruto memberinya tepukan di pundak. "Jaga Asia baik-baik." Ujarnya.

Seketika, keseriusan Issei langsung menghilang. Dengan lesu, dia menatap Naruto. Seakan Naruto telah menghianatinya. Asia langsung bergerak menghibur Issei, diikuti dengan Koneko.

Naruto tertawa melihatnya, "Percuma memberi senjata ke orang yang tidak bisa menggunakannya." Mulut Issei terbuka, tapi Naruto mendahuluinya. "Yang aku berikan ke Asia bukan untuk bertarung. Jadi itu tidak termasuk." Issei menutup mulutnya, dia terlihat makin lesu. Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Uzumaki-kun." Mendengar namanya, Naruto berputar dan menatap Rias. Gadis itu terlihat bingung, jelas tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa, Gremory. Aku hanya ingin tahu efek senjataku," Naruto menunjuk tombak di tangan Sasuke. "Terhadap seorang 'immortal'." Naruto membuat tanda kutip dengan tangannya. "Plus, aku juga tidak suka dengan ketidakadilan. Atau kalau kau mau, anggap saja ini permintaan maaf atas tingkah laku tidak etisku minggu kemarin."

Rias terdiam sejenak. "….Terima kasih, Uzumaki-kun." Akhirnya dia berkata.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih? Kau bahkan belum tahu berguna atau tidaknya senjataku nanti." Naruto menganggkat bahunya. "Dan kalaupun senjataku berguna, kau juga tidak harus berterima kasih." Naruto berhenti sejenak, berpikir. Lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi, kalau kau memang ingin berterima kasih. Katakan ini pada musuhmu…" Naruto mulai berbisik ke telingan Rias.

Setelahnya, Naruto melangkah mundur. "Mengerti?"

Rias menyeringai, Naruto ikut menyeringai.

* * *

**Noble Phantasm on this chapter:**

**Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death  
Pemilik: Cú Chulainn.  
Tipe: Anti-Unit.  
Rank: B .  
Target Maximum: Satu Orang.  
-Senjata terkutuk dengan desain menarik. Dibuat dari sisa tengkorak Curruid. Cú Chulainn mendapatkan senjata ini dari gurunya, Scáthach. Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death, lebih tergolong tekhnik penggunaan dari Noble Phantasm ini. Efeknya adalah membalikan sebab dan akibat. Yang seharusnya 'Tombak terlempar sehingga hati tertusuk' menjadi 'Hati tertusuk sehingga tombak terlempar'. Tekhnik ini sangat kuat dan hampir tidak bisa di hindari.**

**Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality  
Pemilik: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.  
Tipe: Anti-Unit.  
Rank: B.  
Target Maximum: Satu Orang.  
-Tombak terkutuk dengan panjang 1.4 meter. Diberikan oleh Manannán mac Lir, the King of of Fairies, kepada Diarmuid. Efek dari Noble Phantasm ini adalah memberikan luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan natural ataupun bantuan sihir. Berbeda dengan Noble Phantasm kebanyakan, efek ini tergolong pasif. Tanpa menyebutkan namanya, kekuatan tombak ini tetap dapat digunakan.**

**Golok-?**

* * *

**Niatnya mau mengakhiri 'Riser Arc' di sini. Tapi karena terlalu banyak time-skipnya dan tidak enak dilihat, saya potong jadi dua. **

**Jujur saja, 'Riser Arc' sangat membosankan bagi saya. Karena itu, 'Excalibur Arc' akan mulai chapter berikutnya. Dan akan saya buat **_**sangat**_** berbeda. Bisa dibilang mulai 'Excalibur Arc' fic ini akan mulai menjadi AU.**

**Saya ingin sedikit membahas gaya menulis saya. Singkatnya, gaya menulis saya adalah narasi orang ketiga dengan sudut pandang orang pertama. Sedikit rumit untuk dijelaskan. Tapi saya beri contoh; Misalnya saya sedang menggunakan sudut pandang Naruto, apa yang Naruto tahu adalah apa yang saya jelaskan. Apa yang Naruto rasakan adalah apa yang saya gambarkan. 'Ia' saya gunakan untuk menunjukan karakter yang sudut pandangnya sedang saya pakai. 'Dia' adalah karakter lainnya.**

**Setiap pergantian sudut pandang, akan ada line break dan tanda 'XxXxX'. Saya harap ini cukup jelas bagi yang tidak pernah membaca atau kurang paham dengan gaya tulis saya.**

**Sedikit ke plot; Naruto tidak akan bergabung dengan fraksi manapun. Semua tindakannya di dasari kemauan Naruto(Atau jalan cerita yang memaksa) sendiri dan akan saya usahakan masuk akal.**

**Lalu, **_**pair**_**. Penyebab perang sekaligus kedamaian.**

**Well, saya sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang pair. Saya ingin mengikuti arus. Seperti sekarang, Naruto dekat dengan Sona. Kita tahu keduanya ada perasaan untuk satu sama lain. Tapi mereka tidak tahu ini. Jadi saya nggak akan buat langsung jadi pair. Ada tahapnya. Saya ingin se-asli mungkin. Saya ingin saat kalian baca ini, kalian akan berpikir 'Oke, gue ngerti kenapa a jadian sama b.'. Kemungkinan besar fic ini akan menjadi Harem. Mungkin.**

**Dan sekarang yang bagian paling penting: NOBLE PHANTASM!**

**Seneng banget lihat banyak yang ngusulin NP dari Indonesia. Keren-keren semua pula. Tepuk tangan buat yang ngasih ide! Maaf idenya belum dipakai, tapi mungkin nanti.**

**Saya pribadi masih mau mengeluarkan Songkok Soekarno sebagai NP. Tapi karena plot, saya tidak bisa. Sebagai gantinya, saya memunculkan NP dari Indonesia lain di chapter ini. Bagi yang bacanya tidak teliti, bentuknya golok.**

**Pertanyaan chapter ini; Apa nama Noble Phantasm tersebut? Kira-kira apa kekuatannya?  
Hint: Bukan golok Kapitan Pattimura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Fate series dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya.**

* * *

"Uzumaki-san, apa kau mau datang dan melihat pertandingan Rias?"

Saat Sona mengatakan ini, jawaban pertama Naruto adalah, "Apa ada makanan gratis?"

Sona mengangguk, mungkin terlalu lelah untuk meladeni tingkah Naruto. Tahu ada makanan gratis, tentu saja Naruto setuju untuk pergi. Sekaligus, Naruto ingin melihat bagaimana Iblis bertarung. Dan tentu saja, untuk melihat efek Noble Phantasmnya.

Sona membawa Naruto ke dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir, kemudian, setelah menyebutkan beberapa mantra, dia dan Naruto hilang dalam sebuah cahaya berkilau.

Saat Naruto kembali membuka matanya, Ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada prabotan yang ada di dalamnya, yang ada hanyalah lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Naruto dan seorang pria, yang kemungkinan adalah Iblis, berpakaian seperti seorang pelayan.

"Jadi, kita sekarang ada di Underworld?" Ia bertanya pada Sona. Jujur saja, saat Sona mengatakan Underworld, yang Naruto pikirkan adalah dunia hitam dengan api yang tidak kunjung padam. Tempat mengerikan di mana jiwa berdosa dihukum dan diadili.

Sona melihat Naruto dan seperti membaca pikirannya, dia berkata. "Neraka dan Underworld adalah dunia yang berbeda. Underworld, pada dasarnya, sama dengan bumi. Hanya saja di sini tidak memiliki matahari untuk memberi cahaya." Sona memberi anggukan pada pelayan yang ada di dekat pintu. "Kita sekarang ada di salah satu kastil milik clan Gremory. Ikuti aku."

Pelayan itu membuka pintu dan Sona mulai berjalan keluar, Naruto mengikuti tidak jauh di belakang. Tepat di depan pintu adalah koridor panjang. Besar dan sangat megah. Di dinding terdapat pajangan berupa lukisan yang pasti mahal dan senjata yang sudah berkarat. Tapi karatan itu tidak membuat senjata-senjata yang tergantung di dinding itu menjadi buruk, sebaliknya, karatan itu seakan menggambarkan bahwa senjata-senjata itu adalah senjata yang dipakai pahlawan dalam sebuah perang.

Begitu Naruto melihat senjata itu, Ia langsung tahu kalau senjata itu sama sekali tidak memiliki sejarah yang berarti. Bukannya bekas perang, senjata-senjata itu hanyalah buatan pabrik. Karatan yang ada sengaja dibuat untuk mengecoh yang melihat. Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Melihat senjata-senjata palsu itu lebih lama akan membuatnya marah.

Karpet yang Naruto pijaki pasti juga mahal, tebal dan bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan kelembutannya melewati sepatu orange yang Ia pakai. Atap koridor ini di lukis biru seperti langit, lampu chalendier menggantuk memberi pencahayaan.

Sona berhenti di depan dua pintu megah. "Ruangan tadi adalah tempat untuk berteleport." Dia menunjuk pintu megah di depannya. "Ruangan ini adalah tempat kita menyaksikan Rating Gamenya. Ingat Uzumaki-san, jaga tingkah lakumu. Mereka yang ada di dalam tidak satupun bisa kau remehkan." Sona memperingatkan.

"Tenang Sona. Tingkah lakuku akan aku samakan dengan seorang politisi." Artinya, Naruto akan tersenyum palsu dan berbohong dengan kata manis yang membuat orang terkecoh.

Bahh, memikirkan pilitisi membuat Naruto mau muntah.

Sona membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, Naruto mengikuti. Tidak seperti koridor yang cocok untuk seorang raja, ruangan ini tergolong simpel, tapi tetap elegan. Ruangan besar ini di cat hitam, hiasan minimal namun tetap membuat seperti ruangan ini penuh akan hiasan. Ada beberapa sofa panjang bertebaran di sana sini, dengan meja di depannya. Sofa-sofa ini menghadap ke sebuah layar besar yang saat ini sedang menunjukan gambar Rias dan Peeragenya.

Penghuni ruangan ini ada lebih dari sepuluh orang. Dengan gender yang bermacam dan umur yang berbeda-beda, duduk dan berbincang dengan satu sama lain. Saat Sona dan Naruto masuk, orang-orang dengan pakaian elegan itu tentu saja menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan melihat Sona dan Naruto. Beberapa mengangguk ke arah Sona, beberapa melihat Naruto yang menggunakan seragam Kuoh Academy dengan penasaran, sebagian lagi tidak peduli dan kembali berbincang.

Semua ini hanya Naruto perhatikan dengan satu kali lihat, selanjutnya pandangannya tertuju pada satu hal. Mata Naruto berubah tajam saat melihatnya.

"Sona." Ia menghentikan Sona yang hendak pergi ke salah satu sofa. "Sisakan aku tempat duduk. Aku punya urusan penting." Sona melihatnya untuk sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak memprotes atau bertanya, mungkin karena melihat wajah serius Naruto.

Naruto mulai melangkah dengan mantap ke arah targetnya. Target, yang juga memberi Naruto tatapan tajam dan tidak berhenti.

Naruto sampai ke targetnya. "Aku akan _menghabisimu_." Naruto berbicara pada buffet makanan yang ada di depannya. "Dan _kau_," Ia menunjuk brownies coklat dengan topping keju. "Akan menjadi yang pertama."

**XxXxX**

"Lucifer-sama." Sona memberi salam sembari membungkuk.

Sirzech yang tadinya fokus melihat layar, beralih melihatnya. Raja Iblis itu tersenyum, "Ah, Sona! Senang melihatmu." Dia balas menyapa. "Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu?"

"Lebih dari puluhan kali, Lucifer-sama." Sona menjawab. Sirzech, seperti kakaknya, adalah pemimping yang tergolong santai. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan formalitas. Alasan inilah kenapa Sierzech memiliki banyak pengagum, meskipun sudah memiliki istri. Istri yang juga merupakan salah satu Iblis wanita paling kuat saat ini.

Namun begitu, Sona tidak pernah mau memanggi Sirzech dengan nama lain selain pangkatnya. Sebaik apapun sang Lucifer, dia adalah pemimpin. Dan pemimpin, menurut Sona, harus selalu dihormati.

"Tapi apa kau pernah menurutinya?" Mereka berdua tahu jawabannya. Sirzech menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah sudahlah. Kau boleh duduk Sona." Dia berkata.

Sona mengangguk dan mendudukan diri di samping Sirzech, tempat yang pasti sengaja dia kosongkan untuk Sona. Karena jika tidak, pasti akan banyak orang yang mau duduk berdekatan dengan Lucifer ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Lucifer-sama." Sona berkata setelah mendudukan diri.

Sirzech mengibas satu tangannya. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Sona. Rias juga pasti mau kau ada di sini." Dia melihat Sona untuk beberapa saat dan memiringkan kepala. "Kau bilang kau akan mengajak temanmu? Mana dia?"

Tepat setelah Sirzech bertanya, Naruto tiba di dekat Sona. Di tangannya, berbagai macam makanan di pegang, mulai dari brownies hingga kepiting besar yang Sona tahu seharusnya hanya untuk pajangan. Dengan begitu banyaknya bawaan Naruto, tentu saja dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Tatapan yang diberikan kepadanya sangatlah tidak baik.

Sona mengusap wajahnya, lalu memijit keningnya. "Uzumaki-san…."

Naruto meletakkan bawaannya di meja. Meja yang seharusnya digunakan hanya untuk Lucifer. Kemudian dia meregangkan diri seakan habis mengangkat barang berat. Tidak sadar, atau tidak peduli akan tatapan yang di arahkan padanya, Naruto mendudukan diri di sebelah Sona.

Setelah duduk, barulah dia melihat Sona. "…apa?" Sona menunjuk makanan yang dibawa Naruto. Mengerti maksud Sona, Naruto mulai menjelaskan. "Kau tidak boleh menyianyiakan makanan Sona. Aku melihat makanan-makanan ini begitu sendirian di belakang, tidak ada yang mau memakan mereka. Dan aku, sebagai seorang pahlawan, pastinya harus membantu dengan memakan mereka." Naruto terdengar begitu yakin, seakan tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Di ujung matanya, Sona dapat melihat beberapa Iblis yang menguping pembicaraan mereka memberikan Naruto tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka pasti berpikir Naruto sudah gila dan tidak etis. Sona menghela napasnya.

"Uzumaki-san…" Ia memulai.

"Dia temanmu?" Sirzech bertanya duluan.

Sona, secara reflex, langsung meminta maaf. "Maafkan temanku, Lucifer-sama. Dia tidak tahu adat kita para Iblis." Untuk orang lain, permintaan maaf seperti seperti itu sangatlah tidak layak untuk dikatakan kepada pemimpim mereka. Kurang hormat, mereka akan bilang.

Tapi untuk Sirzech, Sona tahu ini sudah cukup. Lucifer itu kemungkinan akan marah jika Sona meminta maaf secara berlebihan.

Sirzech tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa Sona, makanan ada untuk di makan." Ujarnya. Dan bagi Iblis lain, ini adalah titah sang raja. Sona dapat melihat Iblis-Iblis yang menguping pembicaraan mereka mulai memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah lain. "Bisa kau perkenalkan kami?" Dia melanjutkan.

"Oh, tentu saja."Sona cepat menjawab. "Lucifer-sama, ini Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki-san, ini Sirzech Lucifer. Salah satu raja Iblis."

Naruto, setidaknya tahu bahwa dia harus memberi hormat pada seorang raja. Dia menganggukkan kepala rendah, terlihat hampir membungkuk. Cukup untuk memberi penghormatan, tapi tidak cukup rendah untuk terlihat takut.

"Senang bertemu anda." Jujur saja, Sona terkejut mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Untuk sesaat, Ia berpikir bahwa Naruto sedang dirasuki sesuatu. Tapi Ia segera menggelengkan kepala.

Sona beralih ke Sirzech. Pemimpin ceria itu tidak membalas salam Naruto. Lucifer itu juga tidak tersenyum. Sona dapat melihat mata Sirzech seakan berkilau dan jika tidak salah, begitu juga dengan mata Naruto.

Detik berikutnya Sona sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Dua orang berbeda kasta itu sedang menganalisa satu sama lain. Mereka sedang memastikan kekuatan satu dengan yang lain. Dan ini membuat Sona tidak nyaman.

Ia dengan cepat mulai mencari pengalih perhatian. Pengalih perhatian itu Ia dapatkan di layar di depan mereka.

"Lucifer-sama, pertandingan akan dimulai." Dan benar saja, layar sekarang sedang mununjukkan Peerage Rias yang mulai bergerak dengan Rias, dan Asia, bergerak mandiri.

Secepat kilat, perhatian Sirzech beralih ke layar. Senyum bangga muncul di wajahnya saat melihat Rias. Sedangkan Naruto kembali ke makanannya dan menatap layar dengan diam.

Sona menghela napas.

**XxXxX**

Issei bergerak menyusul Koneko yang sudah berjalan duluan ke arah gym sekolah.

"Issei." Tangan menyentuh pundaknya membuat Issei berhenti. Memutar kepalanya sedikit, Ia mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya.

"Uchiha-senpai?" Ia bertanya, sedikit gugup. Ini mungkin adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke bicara langsung dengannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Naga ditakuti Issei?" Dia bertanya.

Issei menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa hubungannya Naga dengan Rating Game ini?

"Kemanapun Naga pergi, kehancuran datang. Tanah yang dipijaki oleh seekor Naga tidak pernah damai. Naga adalah kehancuran." Sasuke menunjuk Issei, kemudian Boosted Gear nya. "Kau adalah Naga, Issei. Kau adalah kehancuran."

Cristal bulat hijau di Boosted Gear mulai berkedap-kedip.

"Saat kau bertarung nanti, jangan ragu. Hancurkan musuhmu. Bunuh mereka. Jadilah se-brutal yang kau bisa. Phenex bukanlah musuhmu." Sasuke memutar tombak pendek yang diberikan Naruto dan menghentakkannya ke lantai. "Karena Phoenix kedudukannya jauh di bawah Naga."

…..

…..

Awalnya Issei tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Ia pikirkan, perkataan Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat Ia mengerti.

Hingga akhirnya, saat Issei bertarung melawan tiga pion Riser sekaligus, barulah Issei mulai mengerti.

Ia menangkis satu gergaji mesin dengan Boosted Gear, dan memanfaatkan jarak mereka, Issei memukul perut musuhnya. Dia terlempar. Dan saat Issei ingin mengejar, gergaji mesin lain datang dan mengincar kepalanya. Issei menunduk, gergaji mesin melewati kepalanya dengan tipis. Kaki Issei bergerak menekel pemilik senjata tersebut.

Belum sempat Ia berbuat apa-apa, tongkat datang padanya. Issei, tahu Ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas, melompat mundur.

Ia mendarat dan melihat musuhnya. Cewek pertama yang dia pukul di perut sudah kembali berdiri. Cewek kedua yang Ia jatuhkan juga sudah berdiri. dan musuhnya yang terakhir, pengguna tongkat kayu, berdiri bersama mereka.

Hal seperti ini terus terjadi selama pertarungan mereka. Jelas bahwa Issei lebih kuat dan cepat dibandingkan musuh-musuhnya. Di tambah dengan Boosted Gear yang terus menambah kekuatannya, Issei seharusnya sudah menang dan dapat membantu Koneko melawan benteng Riser.

Tapi ini tidak terjadi. Bukannya menang, Ia malah mulai menanggung banyak luka. Sedangkan musuhnya masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Saat itulah, di antara jeda pertarungan ini, Issei sadar maksud perkataan Sasuke.

Tanpa Ia sadari, saat melawan seorang cewek, Issei selalu menahan pukulannya. Musuhnya yang sekarang seharusnya sudah bisa jatuh dengan beberapa pukulan, tapi karena Issei menahan pukulannya, mereka sanggup bertarung seimbang dan bahkan mengalahkan Issei.

Bisa dibilang, rasa cinta Issei terhadap wanita membuat dia secara tidak sadar tidak mau menyakiti mereka. Ini adalah kelemahan yang cukup fatal apabila dibiarkan. Untungnya, Sasuke menyadari ini dan memberi Issei nasihat. Walaupun nasihat yang diberikan kurang jelas dan sedikit kacau, Issei tetap bisa mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-senpai." Issei bergumam sembari mempersiapkan diri. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menahan diri. Masa depan Buchou sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Kau bicara apa?" Pion dengan tongkat kayu bertanya.

Issei, sebagai jawaban, menyeringai sinis. "Bersiaplah, aku akan serius sekarang." Mungkin mereka menyadari bahwa Issei ingin melakukan sesuatu, karena mereka benar-benar menyiapkan diri mereka.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya. Ini adalah jurus yang aku siapkan untuk melawan kalian." Issei menjentikan jadinya yang tertutupi Boosted Gear. "Dress Break."

Lingkaran sihir kecil muncul di baju musuh-musuhnya. Detik berikutnya, semua pakaian yang mereka pakai, dari baju hingga pakaian dalam, hancur menjadi debu. Tentu saja, reaksi pertama mereka adalah teriak dan mulai menutupi tubuh mereka.

Biasanya, Issei akan melompat kesenangan melihat ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk serius. Musuhnya sedang tidak fokus. Dan itu berarti, sekaranglah waktunya untuk bertindak.

Issei menyerang.

**XxXxX**

Perburuan dimulai.

Sasuke bergeak melewati hutan. Langkah kakinya cepat, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mencari musuh. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia menemukan sasaran pertamanya.

Kuda milik Raiser, Karlamine namanya kalau Ia tidak salah.

Bagaikan predator, Sasuke mulai bergerak. Menggunakan pohon dan rerumputan tinggi untuk bersembunyi selagi Ia mendekat. Tombak Naruto, senjata yang Sasuke yakin bukanlah senjata terkutuk biasa apalagi saat mendengar namanya, Ia pegang erat di tangan kirinya.

Karlamine tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan mulai melihat sekeliling. Sasuke memutuskan inilah saatnya menyerang. Dengan satu loncatan, Ia tiba di atas musuhnya yang masih tidak sadar. Tangan kiri Sasuke mengayunkan tombak di tangannya.

Kuda Riser ternyata memiliki reflex yang bagus. Pedang yang dia pegang di bawa ke atas untuk menangkis serangan Sasuke.

"Kau –" Musuhnya mulai bicara saat berhasil menahan serangan Sasuke. Tapi Ia tidak membiarkannya.

Tangan kiri bukanlah tangan dominan Sasuke. Satu-satunya alasan Ia menyerang dengan tangan kiri adalah untuk membebaskan tangan kanannya untuk bergerak. Dan saat musuhnya mulai bicara, Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya itu ke arah wajah musuhnya.

Musuhnya, tidak mengira gerakan Sasuke dan di tambah jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Sasuke mencengkram wajahnya. Lingkarang sihir muncul di tangan Sasuke, api keluar dari sana. Membakar wajah, dan otak, musuhnya. Detik berikutnya, musuhnya berubah menjadi partikel.

[Kuda Riser Phenex telah tereliminasi.]

Sasuke menghiraukan pengumuman yang Ia dengar dan kembali bergerak mencari mangsa.

Perburuan masih berlanjut.

**XxXxX**

Mereka sedang unggul, Rias tahu ini.

Lima pion Riser telah tereliminasi. Dua Kuda dan satu bentengnya juga telah tereliminasi. Ia sendiri sekarang sedang bergerak perlahan menuju markas Riser untuk bertarung melawannya. Peerage Rias yang lain juga akan sampai di markas Riser tidak jauh di belakang Rias.

Tapi tetap saja, Rias masih merasakan khawatir.

"Tenang saja Buchou." Asia mencoba menenangkannya. "Percaya pada Issei-kun dan yang lain." Dia tersenyum.

Rias membalas senyumannya itu dengan sebuah anggukan. Tapi Ia tidak tersenyum.

….

….

Belum sampai mereka di markas Riser, sang Phenex sudah menemui mereka di tengah jalan.

Rias menarik Asia ke belakang dan melemparkan bola yang terbuat dari kekuatannya, Power of Destruction ke arah Riser. Riser tidak menghindar, dia juga tidak menangkis. Akibatnya, bola penghancur itu mengenai perutnya dan kemudian menembus perutnya. Darah keluar dari perut yang sekarang bolong itu. Rias dapat melihat apa yang ada di belakang Riser dari bolongan tersebut.

Tapi Riser tidak mengeluh, senyuman yang dia pakai bahkan tidak menghilang.

Api mulai berkobar dan membakar perut Riser. Dan saat api itu padam, bolongan penuh darah di perut Riser sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Rias, Rias, Rias." Riser bergerak maju. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku abadi."

Rias tidak menjawab, Ia menekan giginya dan mulai mengujani Riser dengan sihir dan Power of Destruction.

Riser menunjukan kelasnya. Bombardir Rias seakan tidak berarti baginya. Sihirnya tidak ada yang mengenai Riser, semua hancur terkena api yang keluar dari tangan Riser. Dan bagi yang tidak hancur, arahnya berubah karena angin yang Riser kendalikan. Bola kehancuran yang Rias lempar mungkin yang paling efektif, semua mengenai Riser. Tapi luka yang dia tanggung akan langsung sembuh kembali.

"Kenapa kau terus melawan Rias?" Langkah Riser masih tidak berhenti. "Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku. Atau jangan-jangan kau berharap Peerage-mu bisa mengalahkan aku?" Satu tangan Riser mengelus rambutnya. "Hmm, jadi, siapa yang kau harapkan bisa mengalahkanku Rias? Sekiryuutei? Atau mungkin, Uchiha terakhir itu?"

Rias menjawab dengan melempar bola penghancur ke wajah Riser. Bola itu meluncur dengan cepat, seperti peluru dari pistol.

Riser menjentik bola itu saat hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan perlawanmu Rias." Riser berkata. Bola penghancur yang dia jentik meledak tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Andai saja bosan itu bisa membunuhmu." Rias akhirnya berkata. Bukan karena hal ini, tapi untuk mengulur waktu. Jelas Riser yang saat ini jauh lebih unggul darinya.

Riser berhenti berjalan dan tertawa. "Itu akan menjadi mati yang menarik. Hah, mati karena bosan." Dia menyeringai, matanya seakan menelanjangi tubuh Rias, membuatnya bergidik. "Aku sendiri lebih suka mati karena terlalu banyak sex. Aku rela mati dengan kau menunggangiku Rias." Mata Riser kemudian jatuh ke Asia yang berdiri di belakang Rias. "Aku akan lebih senang lagi jika dia ikut melayaniku." Ujarnya.

"Jangan masukan dia dalam masalah ini Riser!" Emosi Rias akhirnya terpancing. Kedua tinjunya tergenggam erat dengan mata menatap tajam Riser.

Riser mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Kau, dia, Peerage-mu. Kalian semua akan menjadi milikku. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku merencanakan kegiatan ranjangku, kan?"

[Kuda Rias Gremory telah tereliminasi.]

[Benteng Rias Gremory telah tereliminasi.]

[Ratu Rias Gremory telah tereliminasi.]

Pengumuman itu datang dengan tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Rias. Kakinya yang sedari tadi berdiri tegap mulai terasa lemah. Seakan tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk menanggung berat Rias.

Riser yang juga mendengar pengumuman itu melebarkan seringainya. Dia menatap Rias dengan penuh tawa, "Kau dengar itu Rias? Tikus peliharaanmu sudah mulai berjatuhan." Dia mulai berjalan lagi. "Bagaimana Rias, apa kau mau menyerah? Jika kau menyerah sekarang, aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyentuh Peerage-mu. Bagaimana menurutmu Rias?"

Issei menjawabnya dengan pukulan keras di wajah, membuat Riser terlempar dan membentur dinding. "Menyerah buritmu!" Issei berteriak.

"Issei-kun!" Asia berkata dari belakang Rias, nada senang terdengar jelas.

"Buchou! Asia! Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" Issei berlari mendekat dan mulai melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Rias dapat melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi cowok itu masih dapat tersenyum dan menanyakan keadaan Rias dan Asia.

Ini membuat Rias tersenyum. Dan selagi Asia mengobati Issei, kekuatan kembali ke kedua kaki Rias. Memberikannya kemampuan untuk kembali berdiri dengan tegap.

"Kerja bagus, Issei." Rias memuji. Bukan hanya karena berhasil selamat dan memukul Riser, tapi juga karena memberikan Rias harapan untuk menang.

"Hehehe… Tidak masalah Buchou." Issei terdengar malu.

Pembicaraan mereka di potong oleh Riser yang sudah kembali berdiri. Pakaiannya yang tadinya bersih, kini dikotori oleh debu. "Kau berani memukulku?!" Teriaknya.

"Tentu saja aku berani!" Issei, tidak mau kalah, juga membesarkan suaranya. Dia lalu mengangkat tangan berjauntlet nya, jari tergenggam. "Aku juga berani melakukan ini!" Jari tengah keluar dari genggaman tersebut.

Wajah Riser berubah menjadi ungu, seperti dia sedang tersedak sesuatu. Rias sendiri tidak menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat itu. Sungguh, Issei memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Tikus sialan!" Riser, jelas terlihat malu karena hinaan Issei, mulai melemparkan bola api ke Issei.

Kecepatan bola api itu memang cepat, tapi Rias tahu Issei pasti bisa menghindarinya. Tapi, saat bola api pertama dan kedua mengenai Issei dan mulai membakar kulitnya, Rias mulai kebingungan. Issei sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia berdiri di sana menyilangkan tangan di depan kepala, menerima bola-bola api dari Riser.

Rias melihat Issei sekali lagi, lalu sadar kenapa dia tidak menghindar. Di belakang Issei, Asia berdiri, wajah putih ketakutan. Jika Issei bergerak, Asia akan terkena serangan. Dan tentu saja, orang mesum berhati baik seperti Issei tidak akan membiarkannya.

Riser terus membuat bola api dan melemparkannya. Luka bakar Issei terlihat makin parah. Dia sudah kesusahan bahkan untuk berdiri. Saat Rias ingin bergerak, orang lain mendahuluinya.

Asia melangkah ke depan dan menghadap Riser, kedua tangan terbentangkan ke kedua arah.

"Ak.. aku… a-aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Issei-kun!" Asia berteriak, pertama kalianya Rias mendengar dia menaikkan suaranya. Suaranya bergetar hebat, sama halnya dengan tubuhnya. Namun begitu, tetap dia berdiri dan melindungi Issei.

"Asia…." Issei bergumam.

Saat Issei hampir jatuh, Rias bergerak menopangnya. Dengan jarak mereka yang dekat ini, Rias dapat merasakan panas yang di akibatkan oleh serangan Riser. Kulit Issei yang bisa Rias lihat berwarna merah dan kulit yang Ia sentuh terasa panas. Rias mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mulai memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah kali ini.

Riser, yang tadinya berhenti menyerang karena Asia, mulai tertawa lebar. "Tikus betina berpikir dia bisa melindungi tikus jantan dariku? Ha!" Bola api mulai berkobar di tangan kanan Riser. Besar dan terus membesar bola tersebut, warnanya tidak lagi merah, melainkan biru.

Rias tahu, serangan ini berbeda dari yang tadi. "Asia, menjauh!" Ia memperingatkan.

"Terlambat Rias!" Bola biru itu dilemparkan, kecepatan dua kali lipat dari serangan lain.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Rias melihat Asia. Di tangannya, senjata dari Naruto sudah keluar dari sarungnya. Saat bola api itu sampai dan mengenai Asia, ledakan tidak terjadi.

Cahaya keluar dari senjata yang di pegang Asia. Tidak terlalu cerah untuk menyakiti mata, tapi cukup cerah untuk memaksa Rias menutup matanya. Saat Ia kembali membuka matanya, Asia masih berdiri di sana. Tidak sehelai rambutpun tersakiti. Seakan bola api itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengenainya.

Rias tidak dapat melihat wajah Asia, tapi Ia yakin gadis itu pasti sama terkejutnya dengan Rias. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi yang pasti, Rias akan berterima kasih pada Naruto saat semua ini berakhir.

Tidak seperti Rias dan Asia yang terkejut dan takjub melihat apa yang terjadi, Riser terlihat marah. Dengan wajah memerah, Riser mulai berteriak. Tapi Rias tidak mendengarkannya, telingannya berfokus pada yang lain.

[Ratu Riser Phenex telah tereliminasi.]

[Benteng Riser Phenex telah tereliminasi.]

[Menteri Riser Phenex telah tereliminasi.]

[Menteri Riser Phenex telah tereliminasi.]

Riser juga mendengar pengumuman itu. Seketika, wajahnya kembali menjadi ungu. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Iblis, yang Rias yakin adalah penyebab pengumuman tersebut, muncul di belakang Riser seperti bayangan. Dengan dua serangan cepat, tombak emas yang dia pegang menebas bagian belakang lutut Riser. Efeknya, Riser terpaksa mengikuti gaya gravitasi dan berlutut di tanah.

Tapi Sasuke belum puas, sekali lagi dia menyerang. Kedua tangan Riser adalah targetnya kali ini. Dua tebasan dari tombak itu memotong kedua tangan Riser, membuat sang Phenex tidak dapat menggunakan sihir.

Melawan expektasi Rias, Sasuke menghentikan serangannya. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah Rias dengan perlahan, bukan untuk gaya, tapi karena keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan cepat. Tombak yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang sekarang menjadi tongkat bantu berjalan. Rias dapat melihat satu kaki kanan Sasuke sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, luka memenuhi kedua kakinya.

Begitu pula dengan tangan kanannya, terkulai lemas dengan darah mengalir dari pundaknya. Pakaian yang dia pakai tidak utuh lagi, terdapat sayatan dan robekan di sana sini. Luka dan darah ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Satu matanya tertutup, darah mengalir dari dahinya.

Rias dengan perlahan membaringkan Issei di tanah dan membiarkan Asia, yang senjatanya sudah kembali ke sarung, merawatnya. Berlari, Rias mendekati Sasuke. Tapi saat Ia hampir menyentuh Sasuke, cowok itu menancapkan tombak emasnya ke tanah, menghentikan Rias yang berniat memeluknya.

"Permainan belum selesai." Nada Sasuke ringan, tapi Rias mengerti maksudnya.

Sasuke bergerak untuk berdiri di samping Rias, memberi Rias ruang untuk melihat Riser. Api sudah mulai membakar luka yang Sasuke berikan, tidak lama, Riser akan segera sembuh dan bisa bertarung lagi.

Rias menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu Peerage-nya sudah tidak sanggup bertarung lagi. Issei mengalami luka bakar yang akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk di obati. Asia tidak dapat bertarung, senjata yang dia pegang jelas Naruto bilang bukan untuk bertarung. Serangan Rias sendiri tidak mempan terhadap Riser. Dan Sasuke, kartu Joker nya, sudah beruntung tidak ditarik dari permainan ini.

Peluangnya kecil, Rias tahu. Tapi Rias tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Tidak setelah semua pengorbanan yang Ia dan Peerage-nya lakukan.

"Luka dari tombak itu," Sasuke berkata, menatap Riser dengan mata hitam. Perhatian Rias juga kembali ke Riser. "Tidak bisa disembuhkan."

Api di sekujur tubuh Riser telah padam, tapi lukanya tidak sembuh. Darah merah masih terus mengalir di sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, Riser terlihat panik. Ketakutan jelas tertulis di wajahnya. Rias dapat melihat dia mencoba mengerakkan kaki dan tangannya yang tidak mau merespon. Ia juga dapat mendengar segala macam kata keluar dari mulut Riser.

"Selesaikan." Ujar Sasuke, tangan yang masih bisa bergerak menunjuk tombak di depan Rias. Tombak, yang baru Rias sadari, sengaja Sasuke biarkan tertancap di depan Rias.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rias benar-benar memperhatikan tombak emas ini. Gáe Buidhe, kalau tidak salah Naruto menyebutnya. Setiap hiasan, tulisan yang ada dan lekukan ujung tombak emas itu masuk ke pikiran Rias. Tanpa sadar, Ia mengeluarkan helaan napas takjub.

Saat tombak itu Ia pegang dan cabut dari tanah, Rias merasakan beratnya. Bukan di tangan, tapi di jiwanya. Berat yang seakan membuat tombak ini hidup dan bernapas.

Rias berjalan ke depan, tombak terpegang erat dengan dua tangan. Riser melihatnya datang, mata Iblis itu membulat. Berbagai macam permohonan mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Nampaknya, Riser tahu efek yang di sebabkan Gáe Buidhe. Dan dia, seorang Phenex yang katanya abadi, takut terhadapat tombak ini.

Rias menulikan telinganya dari perkataan Riser. Ia mau mengakhiri ini semua secepatnya dan tidak mau berbicara dengan Riser lagi. Tapi, Rias memiliki janji yang harus Ia tepati. Tombak yang tadinya Ia bawa dengan dua tangan, sekarang Ia bawa dengan satu tangan. Ujung tajam Gáe Buidhe sengaja Rias jatuhkan ke tanah. Sehingga Rias sekarang menyeret senjata tersebut.

Rias benar-benar menikmati tatapan ketakutan yang Riser berikan padanya sekarang.

"Temanku bilang," Sebelum semua ini, Naruto bukan temannya. Tapi sekarang, saat tahu bantuan yang dia berikan, Rias benar-benar menganggap dia teman. "Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Immortal hanyalah hayalan semata. Semua akan mati."

Awalnya, Rias tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto menyuruhnya mengatakan ini. Tapi sekarang, Rias paham. Dan Ia dengan senang hati mengatakannya.

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau, Riser dan semua yang menganggap diri mereka abadi, belum mati adalah karena kau belum bertemu dengan senjata yang dapat membunuhmu."

Gáe Buidhe di tusukkan ke depan, tepat ke dada Riser yang matanya membulat. Dia menghilang sebelum ujung tombak mengenainya.

Rias menghela napas, Gáe Buidhe di tancapkan ke tanah. Berkilau emas di bawah cahaya matahari buatan.

[Rias Gremory menang.]

**XxXxX**

Saat melihat Rias menang, Sirzech, tidak peduli akan posisinya sebagai pemimpin dan wibawa yang seharusnya dia jaga, langsung melompat kegirangan.

Di antara para Iblis, dan manusia, yang melihatnya, Sona menepuk keningnya. Saat seperti inilah yang mengingatkan Sona betapa miripnya Sirzech dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Dia terdengar seperti seorang sis-con." Naruto berkata, terdengar di telinga Sona walaupun kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Sirzech.

"Iya." Sona menghela napas. "Dia memang sis-con." Ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil brownies yang ada di depan meja. Naruto tentu saja protes, tapi Sona langsung memakannya. Membuat protes Naruto tidak berarti.

"Uzumaki-san." Sona berkata sehabis menelan brownies tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto singkat, dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk menurut Sona.

"Senjata yang di pegang Argento-san dan Uchiha-san, kau yang memberikannya kan?" Sona bertanya. Rias, pada hari pertama latihannya, memberi tahu Sona tentang pemberian Naruto. Sona sendiri saat mengetahuinya yakin pemberian Naruto tersebut memiliki efek tersendiri. Dan kini Ia telah melihat efeknya. "Apa benar tombak itu menyebabkan luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan? Lalu apa efek pedang yang di pegang Argento-san?" Sona bertanya.

Jelas pedang yang di pegang Asia memiliki efek untuk menahan serangan, Sona bisa tahu itu meskipun tidak bisa melihat cara bekerja pedang itu karena cahaya terangannya. Yang benar-benar Sona tertarik adalah tombak emas tersebut. Senjata yang membuat luka yang tidak dapat di sembuhkan sangatlah jarang. Ada, tapi Sona tidak tahu bentuk dan namanya, apalagi melihatnya. Dan yang paling penting, tombak satu ini mempu mambuat seorang Phenex tidak berdaya.

Setahu Sona, selama stamina, Mana dan kekuatan seorang Phenex belum habis, mereka dapat menyembuhkan luka apapun. Tentu saja, kemampuan kuat seperti ini memiliki kelemahan. Phenex akan kesusahan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang diberikan oleh sesuatu yang suci. Tapi jelaslah tombak itu tidak suci. Melihatnya, bahkan dengan warna dan penampilan yang berkilau, Sona langsung berpikir tombak itu adalah senjata terkutuk.

"Itu benar. Luka yang disebabkan Gáe Buidhe tidak akan sembuh. Selama tombak itu ada di dunia dan tidak rusak, luka itu akan terus ada." Naruto menjelaskan, setelah mengunyah makanan yang dia pegang, "Dan yang di pegang Asia bukan pedang, tapi golok. Pedang dan golok berbeda, sangat berbeda. Golok itu sendiri tidak memiliki nama, tapi aku menyebutnya Golok of Pitung." Ujar Naruto.

Di dalam hati, Sona mencatat nama-nama yang Naruto sebutkan, mungkin saja akan berguna nantinya. "Pitung?" Ia bertanya, selagi otaknya berpikir.

"Pahlawan dari Indonesia." Naruto meminum dari cangkir yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. "Di legendanya, dia dikatakan kebal. Peluru, bacokan senjata tajam, tidak peduli apapun, Pitung tidak akan terpengaruh. Dari legendanya ini, walaupun tidak seterkenal Diarmuid, Golok of Pitung terwujud. Untuk sekali seumur hidup, saat golok itu dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, penggunanya akan mendapatkan kekebalan seperti Pitung di legenda."

Di sini, sengaja ataupun tidak, Naruto sedikit memberi tahu Sona tentang kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi saat Sona akan lanjut bertanya, Sirzech yang sudah berhenti berjingkrak-jingkrak dan entah kapan mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, mendahuluinya.

"Kau membantu Ria-tan?!" Sirzech, tanpa meminta konfirmasi lagi, langsung memeluk Naruto dan memutarnya. "OH terima kasih! Terima kasih!" Protes Naruto tentu saja tidak di dengarkan.

Selama Naruto menghadapi tingkah Sirzech, Sona mulai berpikir tentang perkataan Naruto sebelumnya. Dari penjelasan pendek Naruto itu, banyak kata yang dapat di pikirkan dan tanyakan. Tapi Sona hanya berpusat pada satu kata.

Legenda.

Naruto berkata Golok of Pitung terbentu dari legenda seseorang yang bernama Pitung. Ini berarti, senjata itu memiliki legenda tersendiri di dalamnya. Dan setahu Sona, senjata yang memiliki legenda pemakainya, akan selalu di jaga ketat. Contoh dari ini adalah Excalibur dan Durandal. Vatican dan pihak Surga menjaga senjata-senjata ini dengan sangat ketat, takut kehilangannya.

Perkataan Naruto membuktikan bahwa dia memiliki senjata berlegenda di tangannya. Pemegang senjata seperti itu tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskannya dari tangan mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa kecil legendanya, senjata seperti itu tidak dapat diberikan dengan mudah ke orang lain. Tapi Naruto memberikannya dengan mudah ke Asia.

Berbagai macam dugaan mulai muncul di otak Sona. Mungkin saja, Naruto diberikan senjata itu. Mungkin saja, Naruto mencurinya. Mungkin saja, Naruto tidak sengaja menemukan senjata itu. Mungkin saja, mungkin saja. Begitu banyak dugaan yang tidak akan bisa di buktikan muncul di otak Sona.

Dan ini masih memikirkan tentang Golok of Pitung, belum lagi senjata yang ada di tangan Sasuke, yang Sona yakin, memiliki cerita tersendiri. Implikasi dari semua ini membuat kepala Sona sakit.

Ia menatap Naruto yang masih meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sirzech. Tatapan yang Sona berikan bahkan tidak dapat dirinya sendiri mengerti.

**XxXxX**

Sirzech akhirnya melepaskan Naruto, Iblis itu langsung pergi keluar ruangan untuk menemui adiknya. Iblis-Iblis lain mengikutinya, meninggalkan Sona dan Naruto berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

"…Iblis gila." Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Sona, terlihat menahan tawa, berkata. "Sis-con."

Sona berdiri dan keluar ruangan, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, saat Naruto tahu tujuan mereka adalah ruangan teleportasi, Ia bertanya. "Kita langsung pulang Sona? Kau tidak mau bertemu dan menyelamati Rias dulu?"

Sona tidak berhenti berjalan dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bisa melakukan itu nanti."

"Oh." Naruto tidak bisa memberi komentar akan hal itu. "Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana cara kerja sistem eliminasi Rating Game itu, Sona?" Setahu Naruto, dari yang Ia lihat, tereliminasi berarti keluar dari permainan. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang tergolong tereliminasi.

Sona berhenti berjalan dan berputar menatap Naruto yang juga berhenti berjalan. "Semua Rating Game dilakukan di sebuah dimensi buatan khusus, kecuali untuk beberapa Game. Dimensi ini di atur oleh beberapa operator yang memantau semua yang terjadi di sana. Mereka, dengan beberapa alat dan sihir, akan menentukan seberapa berbahayanya suatu serangan. Jika serangan itu sangat berbahaya dan dapat membunuh, operator akan menarik target dari serangan tersebut keluar dari permainan tepat sebelum serangan itu mengenai targetnya."

Sona mengangkat satu tangan, menghentikan Naruto yang ingin bicara. "Dan sebelum kau bertanya; ya, luka yang mereka dapat di dalam Game akan tetap ada dan harus diobati."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengangkat tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya. Sona yang melihatnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya, Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahunya. Sona tdak menanyai Naruto dan kembali berjalan, Naruto tentu saja mengikuti.

Di suatu tempat, Naruto yakin Rias dan Peerage-nya akan kebingungan kenapa kedua senjata yang Naruto pinjamkan menghilang dari tangan mereka. Tentu saja, mereka akan bertanya tentang ini kepada Naruto. Mungkin saja, mereka akan meminta maaf karena sudah menghilangkan senjatanya. Saat ini terjadi, Naruto akan membuat alasan kenapa senjata itu hilang.

Tapi yang paling penting sekarang, dengan menghilangnya kedua senjata itu dari dunia ini, terutama Gáe Buidhe, luka yang di tanggung oleh musuh Rias akan dapat disembuhkan. Naruto tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Riser Phenex ini, tapi dari cara Sona berbicara tentangnya, Naruto setidaknya tahu Riser Phenex memiliki keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di Underworld.

Jika luka Riser dan beberapa Peerage-nya yang terkena Gáe Buidhe tidak dapat diobati, tentu saja keluarga berpengaruhnya akan bertanya pada Rias. Sebaik apapun Rias, jika di tekan, dia pasti memberi tahu mereka dari siapa Gáe Buidhe itu berasal. Akibatnya, keluarga Riser pasti akan mencari dan menemui Naruto. Dalam kata lain, masalah yang tidak mau Ia urus.

Jadi, sebelum semua hal merepotkan itu terjadi, Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk terlebih dahulu menghilangkan kutukan Gáe Buidhe.

Heh, Naruto memang orang yang baik.

Atau mungkin malas, Ia pikir.

**XxXxX**

Rasa senang karena kemenangan yang Rias dan Peerage-nya dapat Naruto rasakan esok harinya, saat Ia pergi sekolah. Semua anggota Peerage Rias yang Ia temui memiliki senyum lebar, atau setidaknya tersenyum dalam hal Sasuke dan Koneko. Begitu mereka melihat Naruto, senyum mereka makin cerah, melupakan rasa takut yang Naruto berikan pada mereka. Satu persatu, mereka datang dan memberi info kemenangan mereka, tidak tahu bahwa Naruto menyaksikan permainan tersebut.

Setelahnya, mereka akan berterima kasih atas bantuan yang Naruto berikan. Koneko, Iblis yang paling takut dengan Naruto, berbicara padanya. Issei berteriak dan melompat girang. Asia memeluk Naruto. Terhadap semua ini, Naruto menghadapinya seperti seorang jawara. Ia tertawa malu dengan wajah memerah.

Waktu istirahat, Rias menemui Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun." Rias menyapa, senyum yang jauh lebih cerah dari Peerage-nya ada di wajah.

Naruto mengangguk. "Gremory."

"Mou," Rias cemberut. "Panggil aku Rias."

Naruto, yang hendak memakan ramen instan yang dibeli di kantin, menurunkan tangannya. "Apa?"

"Panggil aku Rias." Dia mengulang. "Gremory itu papa ku."

"Papa?" Naruto bergumam kecil, agar tidak Rias dengar. Jujur saja, mendengar Rias memanggil ayah-nya dengan papa membuat Naruto Naruto berpikir Rias adalah anak yang manja. "Kita tidak dekat Gremory-san, akan canggung jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu."

Naruto bukanlah orang yang terlalu peduli dengan etika. Memanggil nama orang dengan sembarangan pernah dan sering Ia lakukan. Tapi memanggil Rias, yang Naruto tahu adalah bangsawan Iblis, dengan namanya tidak membuat Naruto nyaman. Di tambah dengan mereka yang belum lama saling kenal, membuat Naruto makin tidak mau memangilnya seperti itu.

"Kau memanggil Sona dengan namanya. Kenapa aku tidak?" Rias bertanya, kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada.

Naruto, dengan sedikit konsentrasi, memaksa matanya agar terus menatap mata Rias. "Sona dan aku sudah lama kenal." Ia akhirnya menjawab. "Aku sudah nyaman memanggil namanya."

Rias, entah kenapa, malah tersenyum. "Waktu bukanlah segalanya, Uzumaki-kun." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. "Dan kita bisa menyamankan diri dengan satu sama lain mulai dari sekarang." Tepat setelah itu, Rias mengedipkan satu matanya.

Naruto terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Rias berani seperti ini dengan Naruto? Terakhir Naruto ingat, cewek ini bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Dan sekarang, Rias, jika Naruto tidak salah, sedang menggodanya.

Di sudut matanya, Naruto melihat pengguhi kantin lain mengamati mereka. Mulut bergerak selagi mereka bergosip dengan tetangga mereka. Wajah Rias juga semakin lama semakin dekat. Naruto tahu Ia harus menyerah sekarang.

"Oke, Rias. Aku panggil kau Rias." Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seakan Naruto menyebutkan namanya adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan. Naruto menghela napas, "Jadi, apa kau punya urusan lain?" Karena tidak mungkin gadis seperti Rias menemui Naruto karena hal sepele seperti nama.

"Ya. Aku juga mau berterima kasih." Rias kemudian melanjutkan, tidak memperbolehkan Naruto memotongnya. "Aku tahu kau bilang aku tidak perlu berterima kasih. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin. Kau membantuku Uzumaki-san. Karena bantuanmu itu, aku berhasil merubah takdirku. Karena senjatamu, aku sekarang dapat memilih takdirku sendiri. Aku _harus _berterima kasih. Tapi, belum sempat aku berterima kasih, senjatamu –kedua senjatamu hancur…"

"Ah itu," Naruto langsung memotong. "Aku meminjamkan Noble Phantasm itu untuk melawan musuhmu, dan saat tugas itu selesai, senjata itu akan hancur sendiri." Itu adalah bohong, tapi Rias tidak akan sadar. Naruto juga tidak sengaja menyebutkan Noble Phantasm. Tapi untungnya, Rias tidak berfokus pada kata itu.

"Untunglah kalau begitu." Rias menghela napas lega, satu tangan mengusap dada. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika senjatamu kami buat rusak." Rias kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi aku masih harus berterima kasih." Senyum Rias berubah menjadi nakal.

Tangan kanan Naruto memegang cup ramen, tangan kirinya memagang garpu. Di belakangnya adalah dinding. Faktor-faktor inilah yang membuat Naruto tidak dapat bereaksi dengan cepat saat Rias mengambil satu langkah dan memberinya kecupan di pipi. Sebagai perjaka sejati, Naruto tidak pernah merasakan sensasi lembut bibir wanita di pipinya. Oleh karena itu, saat merasakannya, Naruto terpaku diam tidak bergerak. Otaknya, bisa dibilang, konslet.

Saat otak dan kesadarannya kembali pulih, Rias sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. Gadis itu masih menghadap Naruto, kedua tangan di belakang dan tubuh bagian atas sedikit maju ke depan. Senyum yang ada di wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, _Naruto-kun_."

Suara Rias tidaklah besar. Tapi dengan kantin yang entah sejak kapan hening seperti tidak memiliki penghuni, perkataannya dapat terdengar di seluruh ujung ruangan. DI tambah dengan fakta bahwa Rias langsung lari setelah mengatakan itu, layaknya seorang gadis yang habis menyatakan perasaan, membuat Naruto yakin spekulasi yang ada di pikiran orang-orang yang ada di kantin pasti akan tambah liar.

Dengan tenang, Naruto meletakkan cup dan garpunya di atas meja. Ia berdiri, lalu berlari keluar kantin, arah berlawan dengan yang di ambil Rias. Di belakangnya, Naruto dapat mendengar kantin mulai gaduh.

Naruto mempercepat larinya.

**XxXxX**

Naruto, seperti biasanya, menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya di ruangan ketua OSIS. Bermain catur bersama Sona. Tapi hari ini, Naruto tidak merasa nyaman seperti biasanya. Kursi yang Ia duduki seakan terbuat dari besi panas, membuat Naruto terus menerus mengerakan pantatnya untuk menemukan posisi yang sesuai.

AC yang bisanya dapat menghilangkan kepenatan Naruto, sekarang terasa begitu dingin. Hawa dan angin yang dikeluarkan dari AC di atasnya bagaikan salju. Naruto dapat merasakan kulitnya mengeras, Ia hampir menggigil dibuatnya. Atau… atau bukan AC yang membuat Naruto begini.

Mungkin yang membuat Naruto begini adalah tatapan beku Sona. Bibir menipis, tangan di lipat di depan wajah dan dagu yang di tumpukkan tangan tersebut membuat Sona seperti patung es. Matanya sangat dingin dan datar, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan paling dingin yang pernah Sona berikan padanya.

"Sona…" Naruto memulai, suara pelan agar tidak membuat Iblis di depannya marah. "Aku minta maaf." Ia mendudukkan kepalanya.

Sedikit nasihat dalam menghadapi cewek yang sedang marah; tidak peduli kau tidak tahu kenapa dan apa yang membuat dia marah, sebagai cowok, langsung minta maaf. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan membuat dia tambah marah.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa…" Sona berkata, Naruto langsung menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Playboy-san."

Naruto tercekik ludahnya sendiri. "Khkk."

"Ah, apa kau haus?" Sona menyodorkan cangkir ke Naruto. "Minum ini, playboy-san."

Naruto, tanpa berpikir dua kali, langsung mengambil cangkir tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. "…eh?" Suara keluar dari mulutnya saat air yang Ia tunggu tidak menyentuh lidahnya.

Naruto membalikkan cangkir di tangannya, tidak ada yang keluar dari dalamnya. Cangkir itu kosong. "Sona?" Ia bertanya, kepala dimiringkan.

"Ah, aku lupa mengisinya." Sona mengangkat ceret keramik di dekatnya dan menuangkan isinya ke cangkir Naruto. "Ini dia, playboy-san. Nikmati."

Sekali lagi, Naruto mendekatkan cangkir itu ke mulutnya. Begitu air menyentuh lidah Naruto, reflex-nya langsung memaksa Ia untuk menyemburkan air itu keluar. Dengan perlahan, Naruto menurunkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja dan menatap Sona. Air yang Naruto semprotkan mengitari gadis itu. "Air itu asin Sona." Ia berkata, suara dipaksa tenang.

"Oh benarkah?" Sona bertanya, tapi suaranya sangat datar. "Nampaknya aku sekarang jadi pelupa, playboy-san. Aku pikir yang kumasukan adalah gula, ternyata garam."

"Ini karena Rias, kan?" Naruto bertanya, helaan napas keluar dari hidung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, playboy-san." Sona berkata, tapi matanya berkilau saat Naruto menyebut nama Rias.

"Dengar Sona," Naruto memulai. Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan karena mendengar suara pintu dibuka di belakangnya. Reflex, Ia melihat ke belakang.

Rias Gremory berdiri di sana, senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Hallo Sona!" Dia menyapa. Lalu, sangat perlahan, dia melihat Naruto, seakan baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto di sana. Ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat sangat palsu muncul di wajah Rias. "Oh, _Naruto-kun_. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

Entah bagaimana, aura dingin makin kuat Naruto rasakan di ruangan ini.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas. Hari ini akan menjadi sangat panjang.

**XxXxX**

Hari berlalu menjadi minggu dan pada hari ini, Naruto kembali mencoba untuk mencari kerja. Pakaian yang paling rapi yang pernah Naruto pakai, celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih lengkap dengan dasi hitam, melekat di tubuhnya. Map biru Ia pegang di satu tangan. Senyuman Ia paksakan untuk terpasang di wajahnya.

"…..Maaf."

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Naruto menjawab.

Naruto keluar dari toko tempat Ia baru melamar kerja dan kembali ditolak. Ini sudah keempat kalinya Naruto di tolak hari ini. Alasan penolakannya beragam, mulai dari umur sampai ke pendidikannya. Naruto mau tidak mau harus menerima semua keputusan tersebut. Dengan semua hasil buruk yang Ia dapat hari ini, tidak peduli seberapa positifnya Naruto dalam hidup, tetap saja Ia merasa kecewa.

"Haa…" Ia menghela napas, pundak turun karena lesu. "Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi sebaiknya aku mencari makan dulu." Uang yang Ia miliki memang tidak banyak, tapi masih cukup untuk membeli makanan jalanan yang murah.

Keputusan di buat, Naruto menggerakan kepalanya ke sana kemari untuk mencari targetnya. Jalanan tempat Ia berada sedang terdapat banyak orang. Mengingat ini adalah jam pulang kerja, ini adalah wajah menurut Naruto. Kios-kios kecil berisi dagangan dan penjualnya berderet di sisi jalan, pembeli datang dan pergi ke tempat yang menarik perhatian mereka. Semua ini sangatlah normal.

Yang tidak normal adalah tiga orang yang sekarang ada di pandangan Naruto. Dari lekuk tubuh mereka yang dapat Naruto lihat, Ia tahu jenis kelamin mereka adalah wanita. Mereka mengenakan semacam jubah putih dengan tudung yang dinaikan, alasan mengapa mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. Itu dan benda besar yang dibawa salah satu di antara mereka. Dibalut dengan kain putih, benda itu panjang dan besar. Dan pastinya berat pula. Tapi gadis itu mampu membawanya dengan satu tangan.

Naruto menatap benda itu, menyadari benda itu adalah pedang dan mulai menganalisinya. Detik berikutnya, Ia terpaku.

_Excalibur Destruction. _Salah satu pedang suci yang di buat dari pecahan Excalibur.

Mulut Naruto menganga untuk beberapa saat. Ia… Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Haruskah Ia marah? Jika Emiya Shirou ada di sini, dia pasti akan marah. Di ingatannya, Excalibur adalah Kemenangan. Cahaya dari Noble Phantasm ini begitu suci, begitu menakjubkan. Monster, manusia dan semua makhluk yang melihat cahayanya pasti akan tergugah hatinya. Bahkan Gilgamesh mengakui keagungan dari Excalibur.

Dan sekarang, Naruto mengetahui Excalibur sudah hancur. The Sword of Promised Victory, sebuah Divine Construct dan Noble Phantasm yang melambangkan King Arthur sudah tidak ada di dunia. Dari serpihannya, dibangun pedang yang ada di depan mata Naruto. _Sebuah ejekan_. Untuk manusia, Excalibur Destruction memang kuat. Kemampuannya jauh dari pedang biasa. Tapi jika diumpamakan dalam Noble Phantasm, Excalibur Destruction hanya memiliki rank C. Kuat untuk sebuah pedang, tapi biasa dalam Noble Phantasm.

Dengan kekuatan sekecil itu, siapapun pembuat pedang ini berani menamainya dengan _Excalibur_? Seperti yang Naruto katakan tadi, Emiya Shirou akan benar-benar marah jika dia ada di sini. Gilgamesh, Naruto pikir, akan menghancurkan pembuat dan semua keturunannya. Karena telah menodai harta miliknya.

Atau, haruskah Naruto takjub? Di dunia Shirou, Excalibur tidak mungkin di hancurkan. Tapi di sini, jelas Excalibur dapat di hancurkan. Sebuah Divine Construct, senjata di atas senjata, dapat dihancurkan. Mau tidak mau, percaya atau tidak, Naruto harus mengakui hal ini adalah luar biasa.

Ia menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Lagi, Naruto menemukan ingatan Shirou mempengaruhinya. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dunia Shirou dan dirinya sangatlah berbeda. Dari yang selama ini Ia perhatikan, orang-orang dan Iblis di dunia ini tidak mengetahui konsep Noble Phantasm. Jika dipikirkan, mungkin saja Excalibur di sini berbeda dengan di dunia Shirou.

Tanpa Ia sadari, kaki Naruto bergerak menuju ketiga orang tersebut. Mereka yang melihat ke sana kemari seperti kehilangan arah menyadari pergerakan Naruto. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi Naruto melihatnya. Dua di antara mereka menaikkan kewaspadaan mereka. Kaki sedikit dilebarkan, cewek di kiri membuka kepalan tangannya seakan siap untuk menggenggam sesuatu. Cewek di kanan sedikit mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di Destruction. Yang tengah mengambil satu langkah menuju Naruto.

"Hai. Apa kalian tersesat?" Naruto bertanya, langkah berhenti di depan mereka.

Cewek di tengah, yang dari bagaimana dua cewek lain menatapnya membuat Naruto yakin adalah pemimpin, mengangguk. "Ya. Kami tersesat." Suaranya halus terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian, jika kalian mau." Ia menawarkan. "Kalian mencari siapa?" Naruto bertanya, jawaban sudah Ia ketahui.

Cewek di kanan terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dihentikan oleh pemimpin mereka dengan satu gerakan tangan. "Ah, kau baik sekali. Tawaranmu akan kami terima." Di bawah bayangan tudungnya, Naruto dapat melihat gadis itu tersenyum. "Kami sedang mencari Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri."

Naruto memalsukan expresi terkejut. "Kau beruntung, aku kenal mereka berdua." Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang, kalau kau mau?"

Sebuah anggukan. "Tentu saja."

…..

Naruto tahu Sona dan Rias pasti masih berada di ruangan tempat mereka berada biasanya. Ruang ketua OSIS untuk Sona dan ruang klub untuk Rias. Karena Ia lebih terbiasa dengan Sona, Naruto menuntun ketiga orang di belakangnya ke tempat Sona.

**XxXxX**

Setelah kericuhan di mana Sona mengumpulkan semua Peeragenya dan memanggil Rias beserta Peeragenya datang, mereka semua duduk, sebagian berdiri di dalam ruangan. Satu sisi, tiga orang yang Naruto bawa duduk di satu sisi dengan Rias dan Sona beserta Peeragenya berada di sisi lain. Naruto, yang tadinya ingin segera pergi, dipaksa oleh Sona untuk tetap tinggal. 'Pihak ketiga' Rias, bukan Sona, menjawab saat Naruto bertanya kenapa Ia harus berada di sini.

Jadi, disinilah Naruto, bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Tepat di antara kedua pihak. Entah kenapa, Ia merasakan déjà vu.

Saat semua sudah berada di tempatnya, ketiga orang tersebut membuka tudung mereka dan memperkenalkan diri. Xenovia Quarta, pemegang Destruction. Irina Shidou dan si pemimpin, Griselda Quarta. Dua nama nampaknya tidak terlalu penting, tapi nama terakhir Naruto rasa penting, karena Rias dan Sona menunjukkan reaksi kecil saat dia memperkenalkan diri.

Proses selanjutnya adalah menjelaskan kenapa Exorcist dari Gereja datang ke Kuoh, tempat yang diketahui sebagai wilayah Iblis. Griselda menjelaskan. Singkatnya, tiga Excalibur lain telah dicuri dan dari penyelidikan ditemukan jejak pencuri tersebut berakhir di Kuoh. Ketiga Exorcist ini dikirim untuk mengambil kembali Excalibur tersebut.

Mereka menemui Sona dan Rias untuk memberi tahu maksud mereka datang, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Sekaligus, mereka ingin semua Iblis menjauh dari masalah Gereja ini.

Rias dan Sona, tentu saja, awalnya tidak setuju. Bukan karena mereka tidak mau Excalibur itu tidak di temukan, tapi lebih karena mereka tidak mau Exorcist berkeliaran di daerah mereka. Terutama Griselda. Rias dan Sona kedua nampaknya sangat berhati-hati terhadap Exorcist satu ini. Penolakan ini membuat argument mulai muncul di antara kedua pihak.

Griselda mengatakan satu hal, Sona membalasnya. Griselda mengatakan hal lain, Rias menolaknya. Irina ikut berbicara, Akeno yang membalasnya. Griselda kembali berbicara, Tsubaki membalasnya. Ejekan, yang tidak terdengar seperti ejekan, dikeluarkan. Hinaan kecil saling dilontarkan. Naruto memilih untuk tetap diam dan tidak ikut campur. Ia merasa seperti di pusat sebuah angin topan. Ia tetap diam, sampai Xenovia mengatakan sesuatu pada Asia yang membuat gadis itu terlihat sedih.

Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Jangan ikutkan dia dengan masalah kalian." Mungkin karena suaranya adalah suara baru dalam percakapan tersebut, perhatian sekarang tertuju pada Naruto. Ia sendiri masih menatap Xenovia, "Aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang kau miliki dengan Asia, tapi jika kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, lebih baik kau diam." Naruto tidak terlalu mendengar apa perkataan Xenovia tadi, karena banyaknya suara yang masuk ke telinga. Tapi dari sedikit yang Ia dengar, Exorcist ini memarahi Asia karena menolak Tuhan dan menjadi Iblis.

"Ah, tolong jangan dengarkan dia. Dia memang tidak berpikir dua kali saat berbicara." Griselda bicara, mengisi keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Naruto menyadari Griselda tidak meminta maaf, yang mungkin berarti, dia setuju dengan perkataan Xenovia. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, boleh kami tahu siapa kau? Kau yang membawa kami ke sini, tapi kau belum memperkenalkan diri."

"Siapa peduli, palingan dia hanya Iblis lain." Xenovia gergumam, Naruto mendengarnya. Begitu pula Griselda.

Griselda memberi satu tatapan tajam pada Xenovia, membuat gadis itu terdiam. Dia kembali menghadap Naruto, mengharapkan jawaban.

"Aku bukan Iblis." Naruto menjawab. Griselda tetap menatap Naruto, seakan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan. Tapi Naruto tidak melanjutkan dan kembali diam.

"Ahem." Sona menarik perhatian ke dirinya. "Mari kita kembali ke topik." Dia berkata.

Rias mengangguk. "Benar." Saat perhatian Griselda dan Exorcist lain tertuju padanya, Rias melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalian akan mengambil kembali semua Excalibur yang dicuri tersebut? Kalian hanya bertiga."

"Kami tidak tahu siapa yang mencuri Excalibur tersebut, tapi siapapun mereka, mereka pastilah memiliki kemampuan tinggi sehingga mampu melewati keamanan yang di pasang oleh Gereja. Aku yakin mereka juga mempunyai pembantu lain. Mengirim kalian bertiga seakan Gereja tidak mau Excalibur mereka kembali." Sona menambahkan. Bahkan Naruto dapat mengerti perkataan yang tidak di sebutkan di sana.

Tapi Griselda, tidak seperti Xenovia dan Irina yang kelihatan marah, malah tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Excalibur kami dicuri. Gereja memiliki cara unik untuk mengambil semua Excalibur itu kembali."

Bagaikan sebuah tanda yang sudah di tunggu, Xenovia mengangkat Destruction, balutan kain menghilang dari pedang itu. Irina menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, gelang yang dia pakai bergerak seperti ular menuju tangannya. Ketika sampai di tangan Irina, ular itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang panjang. _Excalibur Mimic_, otak Naruto memberi tahu. Griselda sendiri mengeluarkan pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Sebuah rapier, Naruto baru tahu jenis pedang itu saat ujungnya di tancapkan di lantai. _Excalibur Rapidly_, adalah namanya.

Bersama, ketiga pedang di tangan Exorcist itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang jelas mengganggu semua Iblis yang ada di ruangan.

Griselda tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang juga menunjukan taring. "Kami menggunakan Excalibur lain." Griselda tidak menjelaskannya, tapi Naruto tahu alasan Gereja melakukan ini adalah karena Excalibur dapat merasakan keberadaan Excalibur lain.

Ia menggerakkan matanya, mengamati reaksi para Iblis. Jelas mereka terganggu dengan adanya senjata suci di dekat mereka. Tapi di antara mereka, Kiba yang memiliki reaksi paling drastis. Kedua tangan cowok itu sekarang sudah menggenggam pedang yang diselimuti oleh api. Dari wajahnya, Naruto tahu Kiba berniat untuk menyerang ketiga Exorcist itu jika tidak di tahan oleh Sasuke, yang memegang satu pundaknya dan Issei yang kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di dada Kiba. Meski dengan halangan itu, Kiba terlihat ingin memberontak dan tetap menyerang. Ketiga Exorcist yang menjadi targetpun tampak mempersiapkan diri mereka.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto pikir konflik fisik tidak akan bisa dihindari dan Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya. Kemudian di sudut matanya, Naruto melihat cahaya yang dikeluarkan ketiga Excalibur tersebut mulai berkedap-kedip.

Naruto bergulir tiga-empat kali ke depan. Selama Ia bergulir, Ia membuat Gáe Bolg muncul di tangannya. Ini adalah Noble Phansam pertama yang Ia pikirkan. Selesai bergulir, Ia langsung berdiri dan berputar, kembali menghadap dinding tempat Ia bersandar tadinya.

Naruto merasakan tatapan yang di berikan padanya oleh yang lain. Ia juga merasakan mereka berdiri dari tempat mereka.

"Naruto-kun?" Itu adalah suara Rias, Naruto sadar. Tapi Naruto tidak diberi waktu untuk merespon.

Dinding di hadapannya meledak. Naruto menggunakan Noble Phantasm di tangannya untuk menangkis beberapa serpihan batu yang terbang ke arahnya. Saat asap akibat ledakan itu hilang, apa yang menyebabkan ledakan itu menampakan diri. Siapa, lebih tepatnya.

Dia tinggi, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya hitam dengan mata yang bersinar merah. Lima pasang sayap hitam yang ada di belakang punggungnya memberi tahu Naruto makhluk apa yang sedang Ia hadapi.

Dia mengambang di udara, sayap tidak mengepak, karena bukan sayap yang membuatnya mampu untuk terbang. Pandangan merahnya menatap wujud-wujud yang terpaku di tempat. Dari Griselda dan berhenti di Rias. Tidak sekalipun matanya menatap Naruto.

Dia membungkukkan badan, layaknya seorang pelayan. "Salam. Aku Kokabiel, Angel of the Stars." Dia kembali meluruskan badannya. "Aku yakin kalian tahu siapa aku."

Perkataannya seakan menghapus mantra yang mengikat seluruh pengisi ruangan. Sementara yang lain mulai mempersiapkan diri, Griselda mengambil langkah ke depan, pedang di arahkan ke Kokabiel. Saat dia berbicara, kebencian yang ada di suaranya mengejutkan Naruto.

"_Kokabiel_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dia bertanya, ancaman di nadanya terdengar jelas.

Kokabiel tersenyum, "Ah, Griselda. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Lima tahun, mungkin?"

"Tidak cukup lama." Jawaban keluar di antara gigi Griselda.

"Tidak berubah sama sekali, masih keras kepala." Kokabiel menggelengkan kepala. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ini." Dia melemparkan tiga benda ke Griselda. Tiga benda itu jatuh tepat di depan kaki Griselda. Naruto menatap sebentar ketiga benda tersebut.

_Excalibur Nightmare. Excalibur Blessing. Excalibur Transparency_. Pedang-pedang suci yang dicari oleh Griselda.

"Kau yang mencuri semua ini?" Keterkejutkan tertulis di wajah Griselda. Kebingungan kemudian menggantikan expresi itu. "Kenapa kau mengembalikan ini sekarang?" Naruto, di dalam hatinya, juga bertanya-tanya.

"Karena tujuanku bukanlah untuk mencuri senjata itu." Kokabiel menjawab, seakan perkataan singkat itu dapat membuat orang mengerti sesuatu.

Sona, selalu yang terpintar di dalam ruangan, berbicara. "Kau ingin Exorcist Gereja datang ke sini."

"Kau cukup pintar untuk seorang Iblis." Kokabiel memberi Sona anggukan. "Yang aku inginkan adalah perang. Perang dahsyat yang mengakhiri segala perang."

"Kau ingin perang?" Rias bersuara. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mencuri Excalibur dan membuat Exorcist Gereja datang ke sini."

Naruto melihat ke belakang, pandangan jatuh ke wajah Sona. Wajah pucat yang menandakan dia tahu sesuatu. "Sona, jelaskan." Ia berkata. Iblis lain mendengarnya, Exorcist yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Sona.

"Dia… dia.." Sona menelan ludah. "Dia ingin memulai perang dengan membunuh aku dan Rias. Dengan begitu, kedua saudara kami akan marah…"

"Cukup marah untuk menyerang siapapun yang membunuh kalian." Naruto menambakan, Sona mengangguk.

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu rencanamu Kokabiel? Kau pikir kau bisa memulai kembali perang dengan membunuh mereka?" Griselda berkata, membuat Naruto kembali menghadap Kokabiel.

Kokabiel tersenyum, seperti orang tua yang tahu apa yang anaknya tidak tahu. "Semua orang tahu betapa sayangnya kedua Maou terhadap adik mereka. Mereka akan menghancurkan benua jika itu membuat adik mereka senang. Sekarang bayangkan," Kokabiel menunjuk Rias dan Sona. "Kedua adik yang sangat mereka sayangi mati. Excalibur di dada mereka, tubuh Exorcist di sekeliling mereka. Bulu hitam berterbangan. Melihat itu, kau pikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mereka akan marah. Dan lebih baik lagi, marah yang memiliki target. Siapa targetnya?"

Kokabiel membentangkan kedua tangan, "Gereja, Surga, Grigori, _aku_. Dengan pasukan mereka, Leviathan akan menyerang Vatican, Lucifer akan menyerang Grigori. Aku akan menyerang mereka berdua. Surga akan bertindak. Perang Suci kembali di mulai. _It. Will. Be. Glorious_." Dia mulai bertawa keras. Di tambah dengan kata-kata yang barusan dia katakan, membuat Naruto yakin orang ini benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal.

"Tidak jika mereka tahu rencanamu." Rias berkata, memotong tawa Kokabiel.

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak memikirkannya?" Kokabiel berhenti tertawa, tapi masih tersenyum. "Pasukanku sudah mengepung pulau ini. Segel telah di buat dan di pasang, kalian terjebak bersamaku di sini. Kalian berpikir untuk kabur? Kalian bisa mencobanya. Tapi kalian pasti akan gagal. Lalu kalian mati."

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya, di belakangnya, Ia mendengar suara yang menandakan kesiapan Iblis untuk bertarung. Griselda dan kedua Exorcist yang ada juga telah menganggalkan jubah mereka, menenjukkan apa yang mereka pakai di dalamnya. Sebuah seragam hitam yang sangat ketat. Naruto menolak untuk memberi komentar.

Kokabiel, yang melihat semua ini, menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Oh! Kalian pikir aku akan menyerang kalian sekarang?" Tidak adanya respon membenarkan pertanyaan Kokabiel. "Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerang kalian sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sedang tertarik dengan sebuah game. Game perang, lebih tepatnya. Seperti di game itu, aku akan memberi kalian waktu untuk bersiap. Dalam satu jam, aku dan pasukanku akan menyerang dan menghabisi semua penghuni pulau ini. Dengan persiapan itu, aku harap ini akan jadi lebih menarik." Dia menjelaskan.

Naruto menghentakan ujung tombaknya ke lantai. Suara yang dihasilkan mendengungkan telinga dan menarik perhatian padanya. Kokabiel, yang sedari awal kedatangannya tidak melihat Naruto, akhirnya menatap Naruto. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Semua penguhuni pulau ini? Kau akan akan menyerang manusia yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencanamu?" Suara Naruto berat, amarah Ia tahan agar tidak keluar.

"Ya." Kokabiel menjawab dengan singkat. "Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku benci manusia. Aku ingin melihat mereka mati." Kokabiel mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto dan menatap yang lain. "Sekali lagi, persiapkan diri kalian. Dalam satu jam, aku akan menyerang." Dengan kata perpisahan itu, dia pergi terbang keluar.

Naruto bernapas dari hidungnya, berbagai emosi muncul di kepalanya. Amarah yang paling terdepan. Tapi saat ini, amarah bukanlah yang Ia butuhkan. Ia perlu otak jernih untuk menentukan tindakan apa yang harus Ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia harus membuat sebuah prioritas. Dan yang paling atas dari prioritas itu adalah menyelamatkan sebanyak-banyaknya manusia yang Ia bisa. Korban tidak bisa dihindari, oleh karena itu, Ia harus menyelamatkan apa yang Ia bisa.

Dengan adanya target, otak Naruto dapat bekerja dengan lebih baik. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang, Ia harus memiliki tempat dimana mereka bisa berlindung. Karena bahkan dengan bantuan, Naruto hanya bisa menyelamatkan sekian banyak orang. Dengan adanya tempat berlindung, akan lebih banyak nyawa yang bisa terselamatkan.

Keputusan dibuat, Naruto mulai berlari melewati lubang yang dibuat Kokabiel. Sebelum berlari, Ia berkata, "Ikuti aku."

**XxXxX**

Tujuan Naruto adalah hutan yang ada di dekat Kuoh Academy. Luas, tidak berpenghuni dan jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kota. Ia berhenti di sebuah hamparan kosong, pohon berdiri di sana sini. Ia beralih ke mereka yang mengikutinya.

"Kalian tahu apa yang paling penting dalam perang?" Ia bertanya, mata menatap semua wajah di sekelilingnya. Sebelum ada yang menjawab, Ia melanjutkan. "Sebuah markas. Tempat prajurit mengistirahatkan diri dan mengobati luka. Tempat penduduk dapat berlindung."

"Uzumaki-san, apa maksudmu?" Sona bertanya, mewakili yang lain.

"Mundur, Sona." Naruto memilih berkata. "Kalian semua mundur." Masih bingung, Iblis yang lain mengingkuti Rias dan Sona menjauh. Tiga Exorcist berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto menarik napas dan mengalirkan Mananya. "_Trace On_."

_**TANG!**_

Palu berbunyi dan mesin di jiwa Naruto bergerak. Noble Phantasm muncul di tangannya. Bukan pedang, bukan tombak, Noble Phantasm ini adalah perisai. Besar dan bulat, perisat ini terlihat seperti meja bundar yang penuh akan coretan. Namun, cahaya yang dikeluarkannya tidak kalah dari cahaya yang di keluarkan Excalibur milik para Exorcist.

Legenda pemilik perisai ini sangat panjang dan agung. Namun di antara semua legendanya, satu yang membuat perisai ini tercipta. Dikatakan bahwa Galahad adalah satu-satunya Knight of the Round Table yang bertarung menggunakan perisai. Ksatria lain bertarung dengan pedang dan panah, tapi Galahad bertarung dengan perisai. Sangat jarang dia bertarung dalam perang, tugasnya adalah untuk melindungi Camelot. Dia adalah dinding putih yang melindungi ibukota kerajaan itu.

King Arthur memang raja Britain, tapi Galahad adalah pelindungnya. Begitu kuatnya hati sang pelindung dan begitu tangguhnya perisainya, sehingga muncul sebuah pepatah: 'Selama Galahad ada, Camelot tidak akan pernah jatuh.' Ini adalah bukti betapa luar biasanya Galahad dalam mempertahankan Camelot.

Dari ini, dari legenda ini, Noble Phantasm ini lahir.

Naruto mengangkat perisai besar itu dengan kedua tangan, Mana mengalir tanpa henti.

"**The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home, sits here!**"

Cahaya yang keluar dari Noble Phantasm itu makin kuat.

"**Manifest, Lord Camelot!**"

Naruto membawa perisai itu ke bawah. Tanah mulai bergoncang. Di sekelilingnya, seperti keluar dari tanah, bangungan mulai berdiri. Tanpa melihat, Naruto tahu sebuah kastil putih telah berdiri di belakangnya. Tanah di bawah kakinya bergoyang lebih keras dan mulai hancur. Pijakan Naruto berubah menjadi batu, batu putih yang mulai menaikan diri, membawa Naruto bersamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, guncangan tanah telah berhenti. Di bawah kaki Naruto adalah sebuah gerbang yang terbuka lebar, menunjukan kastil putih di dalamnya.

Sekali lagi, Camelot muncul di dunia. Sekali lagi, Camelot akan melindungi rakyatnya.

Naruto menatap mereka yang datang bersamanya. Terkejut dan kagum ada di wajah mereka. Naruto melentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, seperti yang Kokabiel lakukan tadi. Di antara tatapan terkejut yang Ia dapat, Naruto tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Camelot." Senyum itu berubah serius. "Bersiaplah untuk perang."

**XxXxX**

Kokabiel mengambang di udara. Di sekelilingnya, ratusan, ribuan Malaikat Jatuh mengambang di udara bersamanya. Satu pasang sayap, dua pasang bahkan empat pasang sayap dapat ditemukan di sini. Pakaian hitam yang mereka pakai menutupi langit kota Kuoh, memberi kegelapan ke kota di bawah mereka.

"Saudaraku." Kokabiel berkata.

Serempak, suara terhenti. Setiap perhatian tertuju padanya. Kokabiel tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah Kokabiel, Angel of the Stars." Dia berkata. "Kalian telah memilihku sebagai pemimpin kalian."

Tidak ada respon, senyum Kokabiel makin melebar.

"Hari ini, malam ini, aku akan memimpin kalian. Bersama, kita akan memulai sesuatu yang luar biasa. Bersama kita akan melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Ayah. Bersama, kita akan memenangkan perang!" Kokabiel mengangkat satu tangannya. "Kita akan mulai dengan kota ini. Lepaskan semua hasrat kalian saudaraku! Perkosa, bunuh dan bakar semua yang kalian mau! Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan! Karena kalian adalah DEWA! Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan kalian!" Tangan itu dibawa turun.

Itu adalah perintah.

Bersama semua prajurit Legion of Kokabiel mulai meluncur turun. Bagaikan komet hitam mereka jatuh diberbagai arah. Tidak lama, teriakan mulai terdengar. Api mulai membakar. Senyum Kokabiel berubah menjadi sebuah seringai sinis.

"Perang telah dimulai."

* * *

**Noble Phantasm on this chapter:**

**Golok of Pitung: the Weapon of Immortality.  
Pemilik: Pitung.  
Tipe: Anti-Attack.  
Rank: C.  
-Golok milik Pitung, pahlawan Betawi dari Indonesia. Penggunanya, sekali seumur hidup, akan mendapatkan kekebalan dari segalam macam serangan. Note: serangan tidak boleh lebih tinggi dari B rank.**

**Lord Camelot: Castle of the Distant Utopia.  
Pemilik: Galahad.  
Tipe: Anti-Evil.  
Rank: A (Rank-up!).  
-Perisai yang terbuat dari Meja Bundar dalam legenda King Arthur. Di pegang oleh Galahad, dan nantinya Mash Kyrielight. Dikatakan bahwa perisai ini akan tetap bertahan selama hati penggunanya tidak goyah.**

* * *

**TADA! Update!**

**Untuk diingat, efek Lord Camelot yang saya buat bukanlah canon. Saya masih belum tahu bagaimana cara Lord Camelot bekerja. Tapi karena namanya, jadi saya buat Lord Camelot menciptakan kastil beneran. Rank awal Lord Camelot adalah B+++, saya bulatin jadi A.**

**Oh ya, selamat buat anggiputra515 dan guest reviewer yang berhasil nebak NP dari Indonesia. MAD Respect bro/sis!**

**Saya juga baru sadar, entah kenapa, banyak banget yang tidak suka sama Iblis. Kenapa, saya tidak tahu. Tapi jelasnya, baca aja terus. Lihat bagaimana saya meng-handle hubungan Naruto dengan para Iblis. Kalau tidak suka, berhenti baca juga nggak apa-apa kok.**

**Sebelum lupa, fic ini akan melaju ke arah Harem. Jangan terkejut. Tapi tenang saja, akan saya buat se-realistis mungkin.**

**Pertanyaan chapter ini; Setuju nggak kalau saya buat Naruto punya Servant sendiri? Mungkin Gilgamesh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto, Fate series dan Highchool Dxd bukan milik saya.**

* * *

Xenovia mengeluarkan napas dari hidungnya perlahan, memaksa detakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang akibat berlari kembali melambat. Semenjak pelatihannya selesai, Ia telah banyak melakukan misi dari Vatican. Kadang sendiri, kadang bersama dengan Exorcist lain. Misinya beragam, mulai dari yang biasa, seperti membasmi Iblis liar dan yang tidak biasa, melacak penghianat Gereja. Semua Ia lakukan.

Tapi misi kali ini mungkin adalah misi yang paling sulit yang pernah Ia lakukan. Tentu, musuhnya hanyalah Malaikat Jatuh. Satu pasang sayap, dua pasang sayap bahkan tiga pasang sayap dapat Ia hadapi dengan bantuan Excalibur yang Ia gunakan. Jumlah juga bukan menjadi masalahnya. Ia tidak sendirian, Irina bersamanya. Teman Irina dan beberapa Iblis lainpun ikut membantu.

Masalahnya…

Ia melihat ke belakang, menatap wajah kotor dan penuh ketakutan dari manusia biasa yang sekarang Ia lindungi. Jumlah mereka tidak lebih dari dua lusin, cukup sedikit. Setengah dari mereka memiliki luka yang membuat mereka harus dibantu untuk berjalan. Ini memperlambat pergerakan Xenovia dan yang lain. Sudah tiga kali mereka di serang Malaikat Jatuh, untungnya, tidak satupun pengungsi yang mengikuti mereka terluka karena serangan itu. Hal yang sama tidak bisa dikatakan pada penyelamatan mereka sebelumnya.

Dan itulah masalahnya. Penyelamatan semua manusia biasa di kota Kuoh bisa Ia lakukan. Musuh, tidak peduli berapa banyak, Ia dan yang lain bisa ditaklukan. Dibandingkan dengan misi lain yang pernah Ia lakukan, ini tergolong mudah. Tapi ini harus dilakukan terus menerus. Ini adalah entah keberapa kalinya Xenovia dan grupnya membawa pengungsi ini ke _markas _mereka.

Tentu, luka yang mereka dapat akan langsung di sembuhkan ketika sampai di markas. Berkat Sacred Gear milik Asia Argento, mereka tidak perlu memikirkan luka fisik mereka. Tapi kelelahan harus tetap mereka pikirkan. Twilight Healing mampu menyembuhkan segala macam luka dan penyakit, tapi tidak kelelahan yang mereka rasakan.

Xenovia dan grupnya telah bertarung sepanjang malam. Musuh mereka tidak berhenti membakar kota dan memburu manusia yang ada, seperti hantu yang tidak memiliki batas stamina. Karena itu, mereka juga tidak bisa berhenti bertarung dan menyelamatkan yang bisa mereka selamatkan.

Tidak satupun di antara grup mereka memberi keluhan. Bahkan Iblis yang Xenovia tahu bersifat egois, tidak membuka mulut mereka. Mungkin Ia salah menilai mereka.

"Ayo," Xenovia berkata, wajah menghadap Irina, tapi perkataannya di tujukan untuk semua yang mendengar. "Kita harus mulai bergerak sekarang. Semakin lama kita berdiam diri, semakin besar kemungkinan musuh menemukan kita." Ia adalah pemimpin saat ini, Griselda harus tinggal di markas karena luka yang dia tanggung. Luka yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk di sembuhkan, bahkan dengan bantuan Twilight Healing.

Anggukan Ia dapat, tubuh-tubuh lelah dan penuh luka manusia dan Iblis di sekitarnya mulai berdiri. Xenovia berjalan di dengan dengan Irina di depan, enam Iblis yang ada bersama mereka berjalan di ekor grup, mengapit mengungsi di antara mereka.

"Kau pikir kita harus melakukan penyelamatan lagi nanti?" Irina bertanya sembari berjalan, Mimic di genggam dalam bentuk pedang pendek.

Xenovia menggeleng kepalanya dan menunjuk ke langit, "Kau lihat? Matahari sudah mulai muncul. Mereka sudah menyerang semalaman, mereka terlihat tidak mempunyai batas stamina, tapi mereka pasti punya. Di tambah dengan kita yang menghabisi cukup banyak prajuritnya, Kokabiel pasti akan menarik pasukannya."

"Aku harap kau benar."

Xenovia sedikit memutar kepalanya dan melihat Irina. Temannya itu tidak tersenyum, wajahnya gelap seperti tertutupi bayangan. Di sini, kembali Xenovia diingatkan, beban mereka bukan hanya kelelahan dan pengungsi yang mereka lindungi, tapi ada juga beban mental yang mereka bawa. Melihat pembunuhan terjadi di depan mata bukanlah hal tidak biasa bagi seorang Exorcist. Tapi melihat orang yang seharusnya kau lindungi terbunuh di depan matamu? Itu tidaklah biasa.

Beban mental ini jauh lebih membebani mereka dibanding beban fisik yang mereka rasakan. Irina merasakannya, Xenovia merasakannya. Yang paling merasakannya adalah Iblis yang membantu mereka. Terutama Iblis yang hidup di sini dan mempunyai keluarga sebelum diubah menjadi Iblis.

Xenovia benar-benar berharap mereka bisa beristirahat setelah ini.

Panggilan dari belakang grup membuat Ia berhenti berjalan. Xenovia memerintahkan Irina untuk terus memimpin jalan grup sebelum berlari ke arah panggilan itu. Teman kecil Irina, Issei, menemuinya.

"Satu peleton, seratus meter dibelakang kita." Dia berkata, wajah serius. "Satu pasang sayap, dipimpin dua pasang sayap."

Satu peleton Malaikat Jatuh berarti tiga puluh atau lebih. Jika yang memimpin mereka memiliki dua pasang sayap, berarti peleton ini termasuk kelas bawah di Legion of Kokabiel.

Xenovia mengangguk, "Kalian masih bisa bertarung?" Ia bertanya, tangan mengayunkan Destruction sebagai pemanasan.

"Oh tentu saja." Issei mengangakat tangan ber-gauntletnya, kristal hijau berkedip-kedip. Enam Iblis di belakangnya menyiapkan diri mereka. Senyuman di wajah mereka adalah senyuman paling brutal yang pernah Xenovia lihat.

"Bagus."

Tahu musuh belum sampai ke posisi mereka, Xenovia memerintahkan pengungsi untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Irina Ia perintahkan agar terus bersama mereka, sementara Ia sendiri akan tetap di sini bersama Iblis-Iblis untuk menahan pengejar mereka. Wajah Irina terlihat berat saat mendengarnya, tapi dia akhirnya mengangguk. Pengungsi yang mereka lindungi lebih penting untuk saat ini.

Tidak lama, musuh mereka muncul. Begitu melihat grup yang Xenovia pimpin, peleton Malaikat Jatuh tersebut langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya. Xenovia bergerak, langkah kakinya membuatnya mendekat ke pengungsi yang berlari di paling belakang grup. Pedang di ayunkan, menangkis, membelah tombak cahaya yang datang.

Inilah masalah paling berat yang mereka hadapi dalam misi penyelamatan ini. Setiap Malaikat Jatuh yang mereka temui tidak pernah mengincar petarung di grup Xenovia. Tidak Xenovia, tidak Irina, tidak juga Iblis yang bersama mereka. Yang mereka incar adalah manusia biasa yang ada bersama mereka. Ujung tombak cahaya mereka selalu di arahkan ke pengungsi yang Xenovia lindungi.

Kejam, tapi efektif, harus Ia akui. Satu peleton Malaikat Jatuh dengan satu pasang sayap bukan lah masalah bagi Xenovia dan yang lain. Dengan dua pasang sayap juga bukan masalah bagi mereka, hanya memakan waktu lebih untuk mengalahkannya. Dengan mengincar para pengungsi, Xenovia dan yang lain menjadi kesusahan untuk melawan mereka. Ia harus membagi fokus antara menyerang dan melindungi. Inilah alasan kenapa, sebelum ini, selalu saja ada pengungsi yang mati di bawah tatapan Xenovia.

Selagi Ia berpikir, Issei sudah bergerak menemui musuh. Dia mungkin adalah Iblis yang paling Ia hormati saat ini. Yang pertama menyerang dan yang terakhir berlari. Dia menyerang seperti hewan buas, seperti Malaikat Jatuh yang Ia hadapi adalah makanan untuknya. Issei tidak tahu cara bertarung, gerakan dan pukulan yang Ia lakukan banyak yang sia-sia.

Tapi lagi, Xenovia mengingatkan dirinya, Issei tidak perlu teknik bertarung. Kekuatan yang Sacred Gearnya berikan sudah cukup untuk menghadapi musuhnya. Kristal hijau di gauntlet itu terus bersinar, menggandakan kekuatan yang bisa dia pakai.

Xenovia melihat lima Iblis lain mulai menyerang dan memutuskan hal yang sama. Ia berlari ke depan, tujuannya adalah Malaikat Jatuh dengan dua pasang sayap. Dia melihat Xenovia datang, dan bukannya lari, dia malah menyiapkan tombak cahaya.

Kesalahan besar.

Xenovia mengayunkan Destruction secara vertical, mengaktifkan kemampuan Excalibur yang Ia pakai. Gelombang penghancur muncul dari ujung pedangnya, berbentuk bulan sabit dan berwarna putih, energy itu terbang ke arah pemimpin peleton tersebut. Senyum arogan muncul di wajahnya, tombak cahaya terjulur ke depan, berniat menangkis serang Xenovia.

Lagi, kesalahan besar. Apa dia pikir serang dari Excalibur, meskipun hanya pecahan, bisa dengan mudah dihentikan?

Gelombang penghancur itu mengenai tombak cahaya, dan seperti yang Xenovia duga, tombak cahaya itu hancur. Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh itu sempat membulatkan mata sebelum gelombang penghancur itu memotong dadanya. Xenovia mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan satu tebasan di leher.

Belum sempat Ia merasa senang, Ia kembali di serang. Kali ini oleh dua Malaikat Jatuh dengan satu pasang sayap. Bersama, mereka mengayunkan tombak cahaya ke kepalanya. Detruction Ia angkat horizontal di atas kepala, menangkis serangan tersebut. Tombak cahaya penyerangnya hancur dan Xenovia, memanfaatkan kesempatan, berputar di tempat sembari mengayunkan pedangnya. Ia tidak merasakan apapun saat Excalibur membelah tubuh musuhnya.

Darah berterbangan dan Xenovia berhenti berputar. Kakinya menghentak tanah dan Ia kembali berlari ke arah pengungsi, mengejar dua tombak yang di lemparkan ke arah mereka. Tahu Ia tidak bisa menghentikan keduanya, Xenovia memilih satu tombak cahaya yang akan mengenai bagian fatal seorang pengungsi, dan menghancurkannya. Tapi Xenovia salah mengkalkulasi, tombak yang tadinya Ia kira akan mengenai bagian tidak fatal _berubah_ arahnya.

Waktu melambat, Xenovia menatap dengan mata membulat tombak cahaya itu mengarah ke kepala satu pengungsi yang sedang berlari. Detik berikutnya, Irina ada di sana. Mimic di ubah menjadi katana dan menangkis tombak cahaya itu. Waktu kembali bergerang normal dan Xenovia menghela napasnya.

Irina memberinya anggukan. Xenovia menatapnya, mata menyadari senyum lega di wajahnya. Issei dan Iblis lain, yang tadinya sibuk bertarung mulai berlari ke arahnya. Musuh yang mereka tinggalkan kelihatan kebingungan. Begitu pula dengan dengan Xenovia. Mereka menunjukan punggung mereka ke musuh di dalam pertempuran?

Issei melihat wajahnya dan berkata, "Tenanglah. Kita sudah di dalam daerahnya. Kau pikir _dia _akan membiarkan seseorang terluka?" Masih bingung, Xenovia segera mendapat jawaban kenapa temannya begitu santai.

Malaikat Jatuh di depan mereka berkumpul, cahaya mulai terkumpul di tangan mereka, membentuk tombak. Bahu Xenovia menegang, sebelum Ia melihat satu Malaikat Jatuh _terhentam _ ke tanah. Di ikuti dengan yang lain, hingga akhirnya tidak ada Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa.

"Kan sudah aku bilang. Kita aman sekarang." Suara itu tidak lagi berasal dari sampingnya, tapi dari belakangnya. Xenovia menemui hanya dirinya sendiri yang masih berdiri di sana, yang lain sudah mulai berjalan bersama pengungsi yang terlihat begitu lega. Issei menunggunya dengan tatapan tidak sabar. "Ayolah. Aku sudah lapar."

Xenovia sekali lagi melihat ke depan, ke Malaikat Jatuh yang terbaring di tanah. Ia tahu tidak satupun Malaikat Jatuh itu hidup, pedang yang menjatuhkan mereka dari udara tertencap pada bagian vital mereka.

Ia menurunkan Destruction dan mulai berlari menyusul grupnya. Ia memberikan anggukan pada Issei dan Iblis lain saat melewati mereka, mereka membalasnya dan Xenovia mulai berjalan bersama Irina di depan grup mereka.

Tidak lama mereka berjalan, sekitar sepuluh-limabelas menit, mereka akhirnya dapat melihat tujuan mereka. Melihatnya, beban di pundak Xenovia terangkat dengan sepenuhnya.

_Camelot_.

Dinding putihnya masih bersinar, seakan serangan yang terus menerus dilakukan oleh Legion of Kokabiel tidak mempengaruhinya. Tower tinggi di dalamnya seakan memangil, kastil besar yang ditutupi dinding putih itu menjanjikan keselamatan. Dan gerbang emas itu, satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar, masih terbuka. Salah, gerbang emas itu memang selalu terbuka. Siapapun yang membutuhkan perlindungan, Camelot akan memberikannya.

Xenovia sadar grup yang Ia bawa diam secara seketika, rintihan kesakitan dan pembicaraan lain terhenti begitu mereka melihat Camelot. Xenovia tidak menyalahkan mereka. Sampai saat ini, Ia sendiri masih takjub akan Camelot. Agung dan seperti tidak terganggu oleh waktu dan perang yang terjadi. Bagi pengungsi yang melihatnya, Camelot pasti terlihat seperti _surga._

Suara terhenti, tapi tidak kaki mereka. Xenovia mulai berlari kecil, lebih untuk mengimbangi pergerakan mereka yang Ia pimpin yang bergerak semakin cepat. Lari mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbangng terbuka itu, bukan karena ada yang menghentikan mereka. Mereka berhenti karena apa yang mereka lihat.

Xenovia masih ingat saat Ia pertama kali melihat apa yang para pengungsi lihat sekarang. Tidak lebih dari dua belas jam yang lalu Ia melihatnya, tapi terasa seperti puluhan tahun telah berlalu. Seperti Ia dulu, pandangan para pengungsi ini akan tertuju pada jalan di belakang gerbang Camelot. Jalan _emas_. Pandang mereka akan tertuju pada bangunan tua yang ada di belakang gerbang itu, bangunan tua yang tidak termakan waktu. Tapi mereka tidak akan langsung berjalan masuk. Pasti dan pasti, pandangan mereka akan naik ke atas. Ke atas gerbang emas Camelot di mana _dia _berdiri.

Berdiri dia di sana, diam tidak bergerak. Seperti dia tidak lebih dari hiasan Camelot. Dia lebih dari itu. Armor yang dia gunakan berkilau, tapi siapapun yang melihatnya tahu armor itu sudah melihat banyak pertempuran. Di tangannya, busur hitam nan panjang tergenggam. Di belakang punggungnya, di belakang kastil Camelot, matahari bersinar terang.

Cahaya matahari di belakangnya itu seharusnya menutupi wajahnya dengan bayangan, tapi ini tidak terjadi. Bayangan tidak menutupi wajahnya. Senyum ramah di wajahnya dapat di lihat oleh semua orang. Bahkan lekukan di pinggir matanya yang muncul karena senyuman itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Dia memanggil dirinya dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi Xenovia tahu itu bukanlah nama aslinya.

"Selamat datang di Camelot." Alasan kenapa Camelot kembali berdiri itu berkata. "Masuklah, dan dengan namaku, aku bersumpah Camelot akan melindungi kalian." Selalu kata yang sama. Setiap kali seseorang datang, dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Tapi itu sudah cukup. Dengan karisma yang dia punya, dengan pemandangan kuat yang dia berikan bagi pendatang, semua akan percaya perkataannya. Xenovia dapat mendengar helaan napas dan cegukan di belakangnya.

_Lagipula, _Xenovia berpikir di antara tangisan pengungsi di sekitarnya. _Siapa yang tidak akan percaya saat reinkarnasi King Arthur sendiri yang mengatakannya?_

**XxXxX**

**Dua jam sebelum matahari tenggelam**

Naruto berjalan di depan, menuntun Iblis dan Exorcist di belakangnya masuk ke Camelot. Ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka di belakangnya, tapi Ia hiraukan semua itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Naruto harus mengakui Ia takjub saat melihat Camelot ini. Ia tahu efek Noble Phantasm itu jauh sebelum menggunakannya, tapi tahu dan melihat langsung sangatlah berbeda.

Lebih lagi, Ia takjub dengan keberhasilannya dalam menggunakan kemampuan asli Lord Camelot. Takjub karena Emiya Shirou sendiri tidak bisa menggunakannya. Benar, Shirou mampu memanggil Lord Camelot, tapi tidak pernah dia memanggil nama Noble Phantasm itu. Tidak pernah dia memanggil Camelot untuk bertahan. Paling jauh, dia hanya bisa menangkis serangan dengan perisai itu.

_Apa ini kenapa Zelretch memanggilku anomaly?_ Naruto berpikir, sebelum menghentikan pikirannya itu saat melihat dua pintu besar di depannya.

Tanpa berhenti, Ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Yang Ia temui adalah sebuah ruangan besar. Hiasan yang ada sangatlah minimalis, sebuah peta dunia terpampang di depannya, pedang tergantung dan armor pajangan di sana-sini. Semua terlihat biasa. Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatian adalah meja bundar di tengah ruangan. Terbuat dari kayu dari pohon yang sudah tidak tumbuh di dunia, mulus dan mengkilat walaupun umurnya yang sudah tua.

Kursi dengan sandaran tinggi mengelilingi meja itu, terbuat dari kayu, sama tuanya dengan meja yang mereka kelilingi. Tanpa alas, karena kursi-kursi itu tidak dibuat untuk bersantai. Tanpa hiasan, kecuali lambang yang menunjukan siapa yang duduk di sana, terukir di depan dan belakang sandarannya. Tiga belas adalah jumlahnya. Tiga belas Ksatria terakhir yang duduk di sana.

Mungkin Ia berhalusinasi, tapi Naruto melihat sosok-sosok berdiri di belakang kursi-kursi itu. Armor mereka berbeda, senjata yang mereka cengkram juga berbeda, tapi tatapan mereka sama tajamnya. Seakan menatap ke dalam jiwa Naruto dan menilainya. Tapi seperti angin, sosok-sosok itu menghilang.

Naruto menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan Ia tahan dan melanjutkan jalannya. Ia memutari meja itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Ukiran kepala singa yang sedang mengaum ada di kursi itu.

Setelah mendudukan diri, barulah Naruto sadar orang-orang yang Ia bawa masih berdiri. Ia menatap mereka, memperhatikan rahang bawah mereka sedikit menurun. Matanya bergerak dan bertemu dengan mata Sona. Sona yang memberikannya tatapan yang tidak bisa Ia baca.

"Ehem." Naruto mengambil perhatian mereka. "Kalian bisa duduk."

Namun begitu, masih mereka berdiri. Masih menatap ruangan itu dengan mata membesar. Satu akhirnya bergerak maju, rambut birunya memberi tahu Naruto siapa itu. Dia maju dan meletakkan tangannya di kursi terdekat, lambang danau terukir jelas di sana. Tangannya dia jalankan di kursi itu dengan perlahan, _sangat _perlahan, seakan jika dia memegangnya terlalu keras kursi itu akan hancur.

Seakan terhipnotis, dia menarik kursi itu dan duduk di sana. Tangannya kini berjalan di meja bundar di depan Naruto, tatapan matanya seperti melihat mimpinya menjadi nyata. Mata itu kemudian beralih ke Naruto.

"Apa ini," Exorcist itu berkata, "Apa ini…." Dia berhenti, seakan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Untungnya, Naruto mengerti maksud dari Exorcist muda itu. "Benar," Ia menjawab, "Meja ini adalah meja bundar _itu_."

Perkataannya seakan membangunkan yang lain. Dengan langkah berisik, mulut yang tidak berhenti bergerak, mereka mulai mendudukan diri. Namun kursi yang ada hanya sedikit. Adat dan harga diri tidak memberhentikan mereka untuk mengambil kursi untuk mereka sendiri. Seperti anak kecil berebutan permen, mereka memaksakan diri untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Seakan mereka _harus_ duduk di sana.

Kiba, sebagai salah satu yang paling cepat, adalah yang pertama duduk. Ukiran matahari bersinar bisa terlihat di atas kepalanya. "Kau berkata ini adalah meja bundar yang sama dari legenda King Arthur?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin," Griselda berkata dari kursi berukirkan tameng sebagai lambangnya. "Arthur adalah seorang Exorcist dari Vatican, yang terkuat dalam sejarah bahkan. Dia bukanlah seorang raja. Caliburn dan Excalibur adalah pedang suci yang dibuat Tuhan untuknya. Legenda King Arthur dan Knight of Round Table hanya fiksi yang dibuat Gereja untuk menutupi kegiatan Arthur dan Exorcist lain. Meja bundar yang mereka gunakan sudah lama hancur dimakan waktu." Dia menjelaskan. Di belakangnya, Irina yang tidak mendapatkan kursi, mengangguk kuat.

Naruto terdiam. Menariknya, yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah fakta bahwa Excalibur dibuat oleh Tuhan. Di dunia Shirou, Excalibur terbentuk dari semua harapan manusia. Dari semua keinginan manusia yang memimpikan kemenangan. Naruto tidak tahu harus berpikir apa jika Noble Phantasm yang melambangkan kemenangan itu bisa dihancurkan.

Anehnya, Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mengetahui artifak buatan Tuhan dapat dihancurkan.

"Kalau begitu," Naruto memulai, "Anggap saja kau dan aku mengenal King Arthur yang berbeda." Saat Griselda mulai membuka mulut, Naruto langsung melanjutkan. "Kita bisa membahas itu nanti. Kita punya masalah lebih besar yang harus kita hadapi."

"Kokabiel." Sona berkata dari kursinya. Dia menatap Naruto, "Kau pikir dia akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan?"

Sebagai jawaban, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke Griselda.

"Dia akan melakukannya." Griselda mengangguk. "Kokabiel…. Dia adalah Cadre Malaikat Jatuh yang paling tidak stabil. Kekacauan, darah dan pertempuran adalah hal yang selalu dia cari."

"Dan Legion yang dia pimpin akan mengikutinya." Akeno berkata dari kursi di sebelah Rias, wajahnya serius. "Kita juga tidak bisa meremehkan mereka. Sendiri, mereka tidak berbahaya. Tapi bersama, mereka dapat mengancam nyawa kita."

"Mereka juga fanatic," Tsubaki menambahkan. "Rasa sakit tidak akan menghentikan mereka. Mereka hanya akan berhenti jika Kokabiel memerintahkannya, atau jika mereka mati."

"Kita pastikan mereka mati, kalau begitu." Sasuke berkata, mata merah berkilau.

_Wow_, Naruto berpikir. _Sebulan yang lalu, aku tidak berpikir inilah masa depanku._ Tapi Naruto setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Kokabiel dan Legionnya harus mati jika Naruto ingin tidur nyenyak lagi.

"Prioritas kita adalah menyelamatkan manusia di kota." Naruto berkata, suara beratnya membuat itu terdengar seperti perintah. "Griselda, kau yang memiliki banyak pengalaman di sini. Beri kami arahan." Naruto mengambil resiko dengan mengatakan ini, Sona dan Rias bisa saja menolak arahan Griselda karena harga diri mereka.

Untungnya, dua Iblis itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya mata mereka yang bergerak menatap wanita tertua di sana.

"Tidak perlu memutar lidahmu, kau bisa bilang aku yang paling tua." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, dia kemudian menatap Iblis-iblis yang ada di ruangan. "Tapi baiklah. Hal pertama yang harus kalian ingat, kalian tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang–"

"Hah?!" Issei memotong, "Apa maksudmu?" Dia bertanya, protesnya diikuti oleh Iblis lain. Iblis yang Naruto yakin memiliki keluarga di kota Kuoh.

"Maksudku, prisoritaskan siapa yang ingin kau selamatkan terlebih dahulu. Orang tua, saudara, sahabatmu. Selamatkan mereka terlebih dahulu, bawa mereka kemari. Dalam perjalanan, kalian bisa membawa orang lain." Di sini, Griselda berhenti untuk memberi Issei tatapan tajam. "Tapi jangan pernah_ berhenti_. Jangan pernah memutar, selalu bergerak. Saat kau melihat manusia lain, pastikan keadaan mereka. Jika mereka tidak akan menghambatmu, bawa mereka. Jika mereka menghambatmu, _tinggalkan_. Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan."

"Selamatkan dirimu sendiri untuk menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang." Sasuke bergumam, seakan dia tidak sadar akan apa yang dia katakan. Karena keheningan yang ada, suaranya terdengar oleh semua orang.

Griselda memberi anggukan tajam, "Benar. Jika kau masih hidup, kau bisa menyelamatkan orang lain. Jika kau mati, kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan orang lain dan mereka yang kau lindungi akan berada dalam bahaya. Jadi sekali lagi, jangan mencoba jadi pahlawan."

Naruto beralih menatap Issei. Saat melihat cowok itu, tangan terkepal, gigi menggeretak menahan amarah, Naruto sadar, walaupun Issei sekarang seorang Iblis, dia masihlah orang yang baik. Apa yang Griselda katakan dapat di kategorikan sebagai kejam dan itu sangat membangganggu Issei. Dari sini, Naruto tahu moral Issei sangatlah tinggi. Setidaknya lebih tinggi dari dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak terganggu akan perkataan Griselda.

Mungkin ini di karenakan semua orang yang Ia anggap berharga baginya ada di dekatnya dan Ia tahu mereka dapat menjaga diri.

Issei terdiam untuk cukup lama. Dia baru berbicara saat Asia mendekat dan menggenggam tangannya. Naruto dapat melihat betapa eratnya genggaman itu, tapi Asia dan Issei seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"…Baiklah." Issei akhirnya berkata.

"Bagus." Griselda kemudian melanjutkan, "Yang kedua, jangan pernah bergerak sendiri. Bergerak bersama, jaga satu sama lain." Dia menunjuk Iblis-iblis yang ada dengan dagunya. "Kalian yang lebih mengenal kota ini. Buat rute untuk menyelamatkan semua keluarga kalian yang ada di sini, buat rute itu sependek mungkin. Lalu kita akan membuat empat regu, penyelamat dan pengalih perhatian."

"Pengalih perhatian?" Asia bertanya.

"Jika kita hanya bergerak untuk menyelamatkan, kemungkinan besar Legion of Kokabiel akan menyadari maksud kita. Mereka akan memusatkan serangan mereka ke manusia yang kita jaga. Kemungkinan manusia mati akan lebih tinggi. Dengan adanya pengalih perhatian, perhatian mereka tidak akan tertuju pada manusia yang kita lindungi." Sona menjawab, kaca mata berkilau. Dia memberi anggukan kecil pada Griselda. "Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menyadari maksud kita. Tapi saat mereka menyadarinya, kita sudah menyelamatkan keluarga kalian."

Griselda berdiri tangannya tertulur ke meja, telunjuk bergerak di sana, seperti dia ingin menggambar sesuatu di sana. Dia berhenti, terkejut, saat garis yang dia buat dengan tangannya muncul di meja itu. Putih berkontras dengan warna coklat meja itu.

Langsung saja, Griselda menatap Naruto diikuti dengan yang lain. Di bawah tatapan yang banyak itu, Naruto hanya dapat mengangkat bahu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Griselda melanjutkan. Garis itu beribah menjadi persegi yang di dalamnya tertulis 'CAMELOT'. Kemudian menjauh dari kotak itu, dia menggambar sebuah lingkaran kecil dan lingkaran besar yang mencakupnya.

"Lingkaran kecil ini adalah tim penyelamat dan yang di selamatkan." Griselda mulai menjelaskan. "Tugas kalian yang nantinya akan menjadi penyelamat adalah untuk _menyelamatkan_. Artinya, kalian akan membawa sebanyak mungkin manusia yang kalian bisa dari kota dan berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke Camelot. Ingat, lari secepat mungkin."

Tangan Griselda kemudian menunjuk lingkaran besar, "Ini adalah tim pengalih perhatian. Tugas kalian adalah mengalihkan perhatian. Artinya, jadilah seribut mungkin, buat suara, pukul dan hancurkan Malaikat Jatuh yang kalian lihat." Dia menjelaskan. "Tim pengalih perhatian akan bergerak mengorbit tim penyelamat. Tidak terlalu jauh untuk membantu tim penyelamat jika dibutuhkan, tapi cukup jauh agar perhatian Malaikat Jatuh tidak tertuju pada tim penyelamat."

Dari lingkaran besar itu, Griselda kemudian membuat garis lurus yang menuju persegi yang melambangkan Camelot. "Saat jarak kalian semakin dekat dengan Camelot, pengalihan perhatian tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Karena itu, tim penyelamat dan pengalih perhatian akan bersatu agar manusia yang kita bawa akan terlindungi dengan lebih baik."

"Tim yang akan kita buat adalah empat, dua untuk masing-masing tugas. Jadi saat dua tim yang bergerak, dua tim lain akan beristirahat di Camelot." Protes tentu saja keluar setelah mendengar itu, tapi Griselda menganggkan satu tangan dan menaikkan suaranya. "Sebelum kalian berkata yang lain, apa kalian tahu jumlah penduduk Kuoh?"

"Sekitar sepuluh ribu orang." Rias menjawab, mengejutkan semua orang. Wajah Rias sedikit memerah saat mendapat tatapan dari semua orang, "A-apa salah mengetahui wilayah yang aku kuasai?" Dia tergagap.

"Ara ara, aku tidak tahu Buchou sangat rajin." Ujar Akeno dengan seringai kecil.

"Melanjutkan kembali," Griselda menarik perhatian, membuat Rias menghela napas. "Sepuluh ribu orang. Jarak dari pusat kota dan Camelot kurang lebih adalah delapan kilometer. Memang, jika kita mengeluarkan empat regu sekaligus, kita dapat menyelamatkan banyak orang dengan lebih cepat. Tapi sebagai bayarannya, stamina kita akan habis dengan lebih cepat. Dengan rotasi, stamina kita setidaknya akan lebih terjaga." Griselda menatap semua orang, "Karena percayalah, _kita. Tidak. Akan. Berhenti_. Satu jam, dua jam, satu hari, satu minggu, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai tidak ada manusia lagi untuk di selamatkan. Aku yakin kalian setuju denganku." Dia tersenyum, seperti sebuah tantangan.

"Hell yeah!" Adalah jawaban yang dia terima.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan diri ke kursinya, satu tangan menampu dagunya. "Rencana yang bagus, Griselda." Pujinya.

Suaranya terbawa bahkan diantara keributan yang ada. Griselda mendengarnya dan tertawa, saat dia berhenti rona merah ada di pipinya. "Ah, kau akan membuat wanita tua ini malu jika kau berkata seperti itu." Ujarnya, di sudut matanya, Naruto dapat melihat Sona menajamkan matanya.

Menghiraukan itu, Naruto menambahkan. "Tapi kau melupakan satu hal."

"Oh, apa itu?" Griselda bertanya, tidak terdengar tersinggung sam sekali.

"Makanan." Naruto langsung menjawab.

"Ah ya, itu." Rona merah di wajahnya makin terlihat.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Air bukanlah masalah, Camelot bisa menariknya langsung dari bawah tanah. Tapi makanan adalah hal lain." Naruto mengurut dagu tanpa janggutnya. "Aku yakin semua yang ada di sini sanggup tidak makan untuk satu minggu atau lebih, tapi manusia biasa tidak akan bisa." Naruto sendiri tidak yakin Ia bisa. "Jadi kita harus merencanakan tentang makanan."

"Belum lagi, antiseptic dan obat-obatan." Tsubaki menambahkan, "Kita tidak bisa bergantung pada Asia."

"Dan pakaian." Kiba meneruskan, "Jangan lupakan pakaian."

"Haah," Griselda menghela napas. "Kita harus merencanakan semua itu juga."

Entah kenapa, expresi yang dia buat membuat Naruto tertawa.

**XxXxX**

**Satu jam sebelum matahari tenggelam**

"….Jadi kita setuju, Tim penyelamat satu akan di pimpin oleh Irina dengan aku memimpin tim pengalih perhatian. Kami yang akan pertama bergerak." Griselda berkata dan mendapat anggukan grogi dari Rias dan Sona.

Wajar saja, di sini mereka harus mempercayai musuh mereka untuk memimpin Peerage mereka. Dua hari sebelumnya, mereka tidak akan bermimpi ini akan terjadi. Tapi dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka harus menelan protes mereka.

"Tim kedua akan di pimpin oleh Tsubaki dan Akeno." Yang disebut namanya mengangguk pelan. "Selalu ingat, tugas kalian adalah menyelamatkan. Mengumpulkan makanan dan obat-obatan adalah prioritas kedua." Semuanya mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Rias, Sona aku harap kalian mengerti kenapa kalian harus tinggal di sini." Naruto berkata.

"….Kami mengerti." Sona berkata, setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak suka alasan kenapa aku harus tinggal sementara Peerage-ku membahayakan nyawa mereka." Ujar Rias, "Tapi aku mengerti."

Sona dan Rias akan tinggal di Camelot sementara tim-tim yang ada melakukan misi mereka. Alasannya, jika mereka menampakan diri, Kokabiel dan Legionnya pasti akan mengincar mereka. Jika itu terjadi, misi tim akan terganggu dan nyawa akan lebih banyak yang hilang. Asia, sebagai satu-satunya penyembuh, juga harus tinggal.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Xenovia sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Sona dan Rias. "Kalian adalah saudara kandung raja Iblis. Apa kalian tidak memiliki cara untuk menghubungi mereka?" Ia bertanya dan Naruto mengangguk, Ia sendiri memikirkan ini.

Jika raja Iblis bisa dihubungi, semua ini tidaklah dibutuhkan. Mereka pasti akan datang dengan bala bantuan dan mengakhiri Kokabiel dan Legionnya. Bahkan Camelot tidak akan dibutuhkan jika itu terjadi.

"Kau pikir kami tidak mencoba?" Sona balik bertanya dengan nada frustasi. "Menghubungi kakak-ku adalah hal pertama yang aku lakukan. Tapi Kokabiel sudah benar-benar siap, dia memasang barrier di sekitar pulau ini. Kita bisa menerima berita dari luar, tapi tidak bisa mengirim kabar." Sona menjelaskan.

"Kita terjebak, singkatnya." Irina berkata. Matanya bersinar, mendapat ide. "Tapi jika kita terjebak lama di sini, satu minggu misalnya, bukankah kakak kalian akan curiga jika kalian tidak memberi kabar?" Naruto tersenyum lirih mendengarnya.

"Lalu mereka akan mencoba menghubungi kalian dan saat itu tidak berhasil, mereka pasti akan datang untuk memeriksa keadaan kalian." Griselda, mengerti maksud Irina, menyelesaikan.

Rias menggelengkan kepala. "Sayangnya tidak, kami hanya mengirim kabar satu bulan sekali. Dan itu adalah beberapa hari yang lalu."

Irina membuka mulut, tapi Sona mendahuluinya. "Kami juga sudah biasa menghiraukan pesan dari mereka. Jadi mereka tidak akan merasa ada yang aneh jika kami tidak membalas pesan mereka."

Irina menghembuskan napas menyerah. "Kalau begitu kita harus mengakhiri semua ini secepat mungkin atau bertahan selama satu bulan."

"Ya…" Rias menghela napas.

"Hei, Naruto-san." Issei memanggilnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak ada di tim siapapun. Apa kau akan bergerak sendiri?" Dari caranya bicara, Naruto tahu Issei akan membiarkannya jika Naruto memang mau bergerak sendiri. Seakan Iblis itu sangat percaya akan kemampuan Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Aku akan tetap tingagal di sini. Semakin jauh aku dengan Camelot, semakin lemah pertahanannya." Ia menjawab, "Lagipula, aku yakin Kokabiel pasti sudah melihat kastil ini dan akan mengirim pasukannya menyerang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sona dan Rias bertarung sendiri."

Yang tidak Naruto katakan adalah semakin jauh dia berada dari Camelot, mana yang dia gunakan juga akan lebih cepat habis. Mana yang Ia miliki memanglah banyak, jauh lebih banyak dari Shirou, tapi Ia tidak tahu apakah mananya cukup untuk menampu beban Lord Camelot.

Tentu, Noble Phantasm lebih _awet_ di sini dibandingkan di dunia Shirou karena tidak adanya Gaia. Naruto tahu Noble Phantasm seperti Gáe Bolg dapat bertahan berhari-hari di dunia dengan menguras sedikit mana Naruto. Tapi Lord Camelot berbeda. Noble Phantasm satu ini selalu aktif, dan efeknya bukan pasif, tapi aktif. Kastil yang dimunculkan selalu mengisap mana Naruto setiap saat.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Lord Camelot akan bertahan selama satu hari penuh sebelum Ia kehabisan mana, apa lagi satu minggu.

Tentu saja, Ia tidak akan mengatakan hal ini. Saat-saat seperti, harapan adalah hal yang penting. Biarlah Lord Camelot menjadi harapan itu, selagi Ia bisa menahannya.

"Satu jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam. Ini saatnya." Naruto berkata sembari berdiri, diikuti oleh yang lain. Bersamaan dengan gerakan berdirinya, cahaya bersinar disekujur tubuhnya, membentuk armor berwarna silver. Bukan Noble Phantasm, hanya sebuah replika armor yang di pakai Galahad. Untuk saat, Ia tidak membutuhkan pertahan.

Satu-satunya tugas armor ini adalah untuk dilihat. Agar saat manusia yang datang ke Camelot tahu, layaknya legenda, Camelot ini juga memiliki pelindungnya sendiri. Dan selama pelindungnya itu masih berdiri, begitu pula Camelot.

Naruto akan menjadi Galahad untuk Camelot ini.

Semua untuk memberi harapan. Harapan yang Iblis dan Exorcist di depannya juga butuhkan.

Ia menggerakan matanya ke penjuru ruangan. Memberi anggukan dalam ke setiap mata yang Ia temui. "Di sini kita berdiri, Iblis, Exorcist, manusia." Naruto berkata, mulut bergerak dengan sendiri. "Ratusan tahun kalian telah menjadi musuh, tapi dalam satu hari, dalam satu jam, kalian akan menjadi sekutu, teman, _nakama._ Bersama, kalian akan menjatuhkan seorang tiran."

Ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Kalian tahu ini mengingatkanku akan apa? Semua ini –musuh menjadi teman demi menjatuhkan seorang tiran, kalian tahu ini mengingatkanku akan apa?" Kata datang padanya, bagaikan sudah ada di otaknya dari dulu. "_Pahlawan_." Naruto dapat melihat bahu-bahu mulai berdiri tegap.

"Sejak dulu, definisi pahlawan tidak pernah berubah; mereka yang berdiri dan melawan apa yang tidak adil." Tangan kanannya terangkat, jemari tergenggam erat. "Iblis, Exorcist, manusia, tidak peduli apa dan siapa kalian sebelumnya. Ketahuilah," Telunjuk keluar dari kepalan itu dan menunjuk dua pintu yang masih terbuka. "Begitu kalian melangkah keluar dari pintu itu, kalian adalah _Pahlawan_."

…..

…..

Nanti, saat ruangan itu sudah sepi. Saat Iblis dan Exorcist sudah pergi, Naruto berdiri sendirian menghadap meja bundar.

Ia membungkuk dalam, "Terima kasih."

Sosok di depannya, sosok dengan armor dan pedang berkilau, sosok _Artoria_, mengangguk.

* * *

**Chapter paling pendek untuk fic ini. Bisa di bilang chapter ini hanya set-up buat chapter ke depannya. **

**Bukan chapter terbaik yang pernah saya tulis. Masih banyak bagian yang belum membuat saya puas.**

**Tapi, well…**


End file.
